The Beggar's Tale
by InuxKagx3
Summary: After her village is burned down by bandits, Kagome has to find a new home while bearing Souta's safety in mind. She ventures out to the Western Lands, and is allowed to stay for the rest of her life. On one condition. When she becomes of age, she must belong to InuYasha. Body, mind, and soul. Kagome readily accepts. Hardships and misery... This is the tale of the beggar.
1. Chapter 1

****WARNING: Half of this story's characters are OCs! Though, later on they don't impact the fanfic as much. Also, this story is not mature in any way, nothing will ever surpass the T rating.****

 ****DISCLAIMER: InuYasha does not belong to me, the anime and manga belong to Rumiko Takahashi. And I make no profit from this fanfiction.****

 _CHAPTER 1:_

Fire.

 _It burns._

In the midst of the roaring flames and crackling wood, a mass of black flowed frantically in the wind. The harsh cries of an infant sliced through the air accompanied by loud hiccups. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know where to go. Charred wood constantly got in the way, the flames seemed to stretch even farther.

 _It burns!_

"Get to safety, children!" An old voice rasped before a soft thud was heard.

"There are still people alive?" A man clothed in black asked gruffly, his stoic posture resting stiffly on a black steed.

Panicking, the girl willed her brother to be silent, rocking him as gently as she could. She darted into a shed and sat shakingly in the corner. "Souta, please! Please be quiet, Souta!" In the darkness of the shed, the moon's light shone on her brother's beautiful red-streaked face. His eyes opened to reveal worried brown orbs, and his wails died at the sight of his pleading sibling. "Souta, we just have to be here for a little longer."

The infant seemed to calm down at those words and closed his eyes in peace. His breathing softened and soon he was nuzzled against his sister's warmth. The tears that were once falling freely on both of their faces dried quickly, but the girl sat somberly and still. She'd seen it, after all. Her brother had been cradled in her mother's arms, her father was rushing them along. A bandit witnessed them and almost killed Souta, but another villager distracted him.

She'd hurriedly taken Souta before he got burned and a wall of fire seemed to separate her and her parents. Their silhouettes, so miserable and crouched, before they were gone. All three of them. She shivered at the memory. A gun shot, one form falling to the ground. She'd let out all of her anguish then, before the clear, loving voice of her mother rang out.

"Kagome, we're okay! Stay safe and take care of Souta for us!"

Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head against the soft skin of her brother's. "Mom said we'll be fine, Souta." She was so tired, her limbs drained from playing all day and then running for her life. But she couldn't sleep, not when the bandits were still lurking in the village. If they discovered their hiding spot… Kagome held back a sob.

"The village is clear," the gruff voice from earlier dismissed the others. Soon, Kagome heard the uniform stomping of the horses as they faded and her stiff body loosened immediately. "We'll return later to do a thorough search of their goods."

Tensing, Kagome realized the situation. She couldn't even rest here for the night! "They'll be back before the night ends!" She had to leave the village now, and find another one to possibly stay the night at. Standing on shaky legs, the small child wobbled over to the shed door and opened it slowly. Peeking out a single brown eye, Kagome surveyed what she could of her destroyed village. "Everything's gone…" she whispered. "What could they possibly be looking for?"

Deciding that the clearing was safe, Kagome stepped out of the shed and carefully walked past the sizzling flames. She just had to make it through the forest, then the Hinohara village would be on the outskirts. Determined, Kagome shifted Souta into a more comfortable position before walking carefully over fallen bodies. It took all her willpower not to look at old friends and elders, because she knew the image would be burned in her mind. Suddenly, her footsteps faltered as her eyes unwillingly zeroed in on one still form. "Ren!" she wailed, her voice cracking. She rushed over to the dead body of her horribly burned best friend. Tears leaked from her eyes as she reached out to touch her. "Ren…"

A violet eye cracked open. "Kagome…" Burned lips parted with great effort. "My necklace…"

Kagome watched dumbstruck as her _dying_ dear friend managed to smile. "I'm gonna be with Akira now. I haven't seen him since he was born. You have to be strong, Kagome, for both of us."

"Ren, I'll carry you to a healer!" Kagome said meekly, though even she knew it was hopeless.

"Don't bother, Kagome." The violet eye closed slowly. "You survived for a reason. I won't let you forget me. Take my necklace and think of me every day…" Her breathing slowed.

Kagome's head dropped as she withdrew her hand to clutch Souta tightly. She didn't have the power to scream or protest. She took in the sight of Ren's short black bob burnt to a crisp, leaving only a few hairs on her head. The unrecognizable features, her blackened skin… Kagome held back tears as her eyes landed on the glowing necklace tied around Ren's neck. A small green jewel surrounded by a pure white, a supernatural gleam causing the jewel to shine in the darkness. In the middle of the jewel, a black 'H' was carved delicately. "Hatsuren…" Kagome whispered, her thumb ghosting over the harmless letter.

Kagome unlatched the necklace from Ren's neck before slipping it onto her own and clasping the hook. The jewel touched Souta's cheek but the cool touch didn't stir the infant. With renewed strength, Kagome said a silent prayer before bowing and getting up. The night had only just begun, she needed to leave the village now.

"Bye, Ren." Her voice carried into the wind, and Kagome was sure Ren's spirit received her farewell. Kagome left the village quickly after that, not daring to look back.

When her feet touched the cool dewy grass of the forest, Kagome broke out into a run. If the bandits planned to return, they couldn't have gone far and were resting somewhere close by. _It'll take the whole night to get to Hinohara!_ She wanted to just give up, to follow Ren to the afterlife, but… The steady breathing of Souta allowed her legs to push onward. Thirty minutes into nonstop running, Kagome finally stopped as air was ripped from her throat. Gasping, she slid against the bark of a tree and rested. Souta had begun crying five minutes into her run, the sudden, uneven movement unsettling to him. Her black hair was sticking to her face however the sweat was providing much needed relief.

Souta's cries faded as he realized Kagome stopped moving. His eyes opened curiously and he searched her face for any signs of life. Kagome smiled weakly before closing her eyes. She'd made it a good distance from the village, hopefully in the right direction, so she could rest for a few moments without worrying about the bandits.

"Are you sure you heard a baby crying?"

Kagome stiffened and cursed her bad luck. Her eyes darted around desperately, before she realized there was nowhere for her to hide. Getting up, she tightened her sandals and reached up towards a branch. Gripping it tightly, she hesitantly placed her right foot on the rough bark of the tree. Souta hiccupped and Kagome whispered, "Please don't cry, Souta!" She lifted her foot to rest on the branch and began to get her left foot onto the tree. Looking up, Kagome looked in horror at how high the next level was. She couldn't endanger Souta's life by reaching for it with only one hand. Sitting onto her current branch sullenly, Kagome waited to hear voices again.

"I must've been hearing things," a light, airy voice answered in a troubled tone. Kagome's eyes widened. "I heard the village nearest to Hinohara got raided by bandits about an hour ago. Perhaps that infant was abandoned by its parents?"

The man's voice from earlier responded in surprise, "Maru is very fast! The best messenger Hinohara has had…" His voice trailed off. "But if the infant is no longer crying, it must've had someone to calm it down."

"That's even worse!" The woman scolded, her voice suddenly louder and closer. "Those children must be in bad condition! We have to get them to Hinohara."

Kagome's heart began to beat erratically, but her body refused to move.

Suddenly, a brown head peeked from behind a tree. A beautiful woman stepped out into the moonlight, her clear, blue eyes blinking elegantly. Her fringe was swept to the side, and her long hair was tied near the end. She was tall and slim in shape, her kimono hanging loosely around her. Her pale skin seemed to glow as she looked around slowly.

"You're not even supposed to be out here, priestess!" The man followed suit, his disgruntled appearance apparent. His tanned skin complimented his brown eyes nicely, his hair the same shade and length as the woman's, but it was not tied. His thick eyebrows scrunched together as he nervously shifted his feet. "I was supposed to be collecting herbs for you. You need to watch over Enju!"

The priestess dipped her head in response, not seeming to be particularly bothered. "Of course, so I must make sure the herbs are accurate." She grasped the man's hand happily. "And can't I just spend time with you, Shinnosuke?" she whispered. "Without the eyes of the village judging me?"

A harsh blush erupted onto Shinnosuke's face as he looked away from the alluring yet pure priestess. "You must respect your profession, priestess. I only serve to protect everyone in the village."

Huffing, the priestess dropped Shinnosuke's hand abruptly and turned stubbornly. Immediately, he opened his mouth to protest and Kagome continued to watch with a mesmerized expression. Suddenly, the priestess' eyes snapped up to where Kagome was. Surprised, Kagome jumped and disturbed Souta's rest. A protesting sound ripped from his throat and Kagome closed her eyes in horror.

"I knew they were here!" The priestess announced happily, her hands clasping together. She rushed over to the tree Kagome was located at and peered up invitingly. "You poor children! You've been driven out of your home, right? Come with us to Hinohara!"

Kagome looked down frightenedly and shook her head roughly.

The priestess pouted before she was joined by Shinnosuke. "Of course if you're so loud and annoying, she's going to be suspicious of you." He looked up with his hands on his hips, a kind expression on his features. "You're hiding from the bandits, aren't you? Don't worry." He grinned, turning slightly to show his sword. "We'll protect you on the journey to our village."

Kagome stared for a moment longer before nodding and attempting to get down. Embarrassed, she looked helplessly at the two. The priestess laughed lightly and lifted her arms to grab Kagome and Souta, before placing them gently onto the ground. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she saw Kagome clearly. "You're so dirty!" She looked to Shinnosuke with a worried gaze. "Let's hurry back. We can gather herbs tomorrow."

Shinnosuke seemed to want to protest but he just shook his head and motioned for the priestess to begin walking. "I'll keep watch in the back." He looked to Kagome who was still holding Souta tightly. "Do you want some help? I can hold him for a while." He barely finished his statement before Kagome shook her head furiously.

The priestess smiled assuringly. "We understand. You don't want to be separated from your brother." She turned and began walking majestically. Kagome began to follow immediately while gently rocking Souta. Shinnosuke followed a few feet behind, keeping an alert watch.

They traveled at a leisurely pace, not the frantic running Kagome had been doing before. The sun was beginning to rise when the peaceful village of Hinohara emerged from ahead. Kagome blinked at the shrieks of laughter and the men at the entrance that simply bowed to acknowledge them. Once setting foot in the village, her fatigue was apparent as her legs gave out from under here. Souta began to cry, as expected, but Kagome couldn't comfort him as her eyes closed against her will.

-/-

"... up."

"... eyes are opening!"

A scream tore from Kagome's throat when her eyes opened to three pairs of curious orbs staring at her. Sitting up abruptly, the troubled child looked around frantically for her brother. Her eyes landed on a sleeping Souta, nestled in a makeshift crib. Kagome seemed to realize her surroundings then. A hut with a simple fireplace in the center and a pot currently cooking atop it. There was one futon and a lot of herbs along with medicinal jars. Turning back to the three people that were monitoring her every move, Kagome recognized two of them as the priestess and Shinnosuke. The third was a girl, perhaps sixteen, in a white haori and red hakama. Her black hair was tied back in the same fashion as the priestess. Her eyes were green and wild in nature.

"She really is cute now that she's cleaned up," the girl swooned as she shuffled closer to Kagome.

Kagome leaped away and ran over to Souta, her back against the wall.

"Relax," the priestess assured her. "This is Miyu." She motioned to the energetic girl shifting impatiently next to her. "She is under my supervision to become a priestess."

"Thanks for the introduction, Priestess Omako," Miyu answered cheerily, bowing lowly to her senpai. Lifting her head to gaze at Kagome, she continued excitedly, "The entire village is waiting to see you up and about! Everyone had such a fright when you suddenly collapsed."

Kagome shivered, remembering when she fainted clearly, but didn't answer.

"What's your name?" Miyu prompted relentlessly.

Shinnosuke, who had been quiet until this point, spoke up. "Stop pressuring her, Miyu."

Miyu blew out her cheeks in frustration, turning her annoyed gaze to Shinnosuke. "I am _not_ pressuring her. I just want to know more about her."

Omako looked at Kagome calmly. "She can tell us whenever she's ready." Her eyes suddenly shifted downwards as if she noticed something for the first time. "What a beautiful necklace!" she gushed, her eyes sparkling. "'H?' Your name begins with an H?"

Miyu pounded her fist into her palm. "Honoka!"

Omako tilted her head slightly. "No, she looks more like a Haruna."

Unexpectedly, Shinnosuke pitched in. "What about Hotaru?"

Kagome remained silent before taking in a quiet breath. Looking up at the trio through her bangs, she whispered, "Hatsuren."

Three sets of eyes blinked rapidly, as if dumbstruck that Kagome had actually spoken. Miyu suddenly squealed and clapped happily. "What a beautiful name!"

"... The name of my best friend that died by the hands of the bandits."

Miyu's exclamations ended instantly and Omako gasped in horror, her hands flying to cover her mouth. Shinnosuke barely covered his surprise, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised. An awkward atmosphere encased the hut and Kagome slid down the wall to sit comfortably.

"Before she died," Kagome continued softly, "she told me to take her necklace." She watched as tears dripped onto her clothes. Lifting her head, she said shakily, "She doesn't want me to forget her."

In a flash, Miyu was by her side and Kagome was bawling into her priestess garb. Miyu's shape was very similar to her mother's, and her arms were long and warm. Before Kagome realized what she was doing, her own tiny arms wrapped around Miyu as she held on tightly. "Mama!" Kagome sobbed, tears flowing freely from her closed eyes. Miyu watched sadly as Kagome vocalized her pain.

Shinnosuke got up and bowed slightly. "I think I'll go now." He walked to the mat that served as the entry and exit before pausing to turn and look at the distressed Kagome. "I've yet to know your name," he started awkwardly, "but I do know that you must stay strong for the sake of your brother, who will not remember this day. Good luck." With that, Shinnosuke vanished, his sword gleaming in the light.

Kagome's cries soon stopped as she thought more and more about Shinnosuke told her. She turned her head to look at Souta who was peacefully sleeping. She had to be strong, just for him. He was her reason to live now, her parents were gone and probably killed by the awaiting bandits.

Omako watched the pair quietly as Miyu stroked Kagome's hair. She was conflicted as to what she should do in this situation. Breathing deeply, Omako decided to busy herself by attending to the stew that was cooking. Evening was slowly approaching, and everyone would surely get anxious if Kagome never revealed herself. "Miyu, why don't you show her to the village?"

Kagome pulled away from Miyu and said priestess got up and outstretched her hand for Kagome to take. Kagome accepted greedily and Miyu led her out of the hut. No one had noticed their appearance yet, so Miyu quickly asked a question.

"How old are you?"

Kagome stared at her. Such a harmless question, but what was wrong? Tightening her grip on Miyu's hand, Kagome answered hesitantly, "Kagome. My name is Kagome." She looked up with a small smile. "I'm seven years old."

Miyu grinned happily and ruffled Kagome's hair with her free hand. "Kagome-chan!" she cooed, her eyes sparkling enticingly. "Or just Kagome?" she added sheepishly.

Kagome's cheeks heated slightly. "J-just Kagome is fine," she muttered.

Miyu opened her mouth to reply before a joyous voice rang out,

"She's awake!"

Immediately, the villagers flocked Kagome and Miyu with a bunch of questions. Kagome squirmed uncomfortably, her uneasiness from earlier returning, causing her to grip Miyu's garb tighter. Miyu seemed to get the message and smiled in gratitude to the villagers.

"Kagome is just fine," she informed them. "She was just really tired from all her traveling." Looking down at the scared child, Miyu winked. "Isn't that right, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded quickly and the villagers seemed to be relieved. They dispersed soon after that, leaving Miyu and Kagome alone again. Kagome lifted her head to watch the first stars appear in the sky. Miyu followed suit but closed her eyes peacefully. "Hinohara is truly a beautiful place to be," she muttered, her eyes opening once more.

Kagome didn't answer, but she did agree. Hinohara was peaceful and the villagers all got along in harmony. Similar to her own village… Sniffling, Kagome held back tears and instead squeezed Miyu's hand. "Miyu-san, can we go back now?"

Miyu left out a hearty laugh before nodding. "Miyu- _san?_ " She began to giggle. "Just Miyu is fine," she mimicked Kagome's earlier statement. Kagome felt her lips upturning before she could stop it. But was it really okay? Her smile dropped quickly. Was it really okay for her to smile after her entire village suffered and her parents were gone? Quietly, she followed Miyu, not noticing the large pair of blue eyes drinking in her presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke the next morning to the smell of plants and leaves. Her eyes opened warily and she instinctively looked for Souta. He was resting next to Omako, who was sorting herbs. Miyu was nowhere to be seen, causing Kagome to contemplate venturing out of the hut to look for her. She almost did before Omako looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Kagome," she greeted in a sing-song voice. "Miyu told me your name," she added. Beckoning Kagome over, she began to explain what she was doing. "I'm just adding some leaves to the porridge Miyu made for us this morning. I moved your brother next to me because the smell is very relaxing, right?"

Kagome nodded. "His name is Souta."

"Both of you have beautiful names," Omako commented, lifting the lid of the porridge to sprinkle the leaves in. "But my name, Omako, is fairly ugly. It sounds too much like—" Omako blinked rapidly before smiling. "Well, you'll find out when you're older."

Kagome looked on curiously, not bothering to ask what Omako meant by that. "But you're very beautiful, Omako-san."

Surprisingly, Omako nodded sadly. "That I know. But what good is this beauty if it cannot be accepted by the one you love?" She grabbed a spoon and scooped up porridge to taste it.

Kagome tilted her head. "Shinnosuke-san?"

Omako started in surprise and dropped the spoon in embarrassment. "Why would you think that, Kagome?"

Tapping her chin adorably, Kagome thought for a moment. "You went out to collect herbs with him so you could spend time together."

Omako's cheeks heated greatly and she coughed elegantly into her kimono. "I needed to make sure he picked up the right ones."

"Miyu could've went with him," Kagome pointed out, a small smile tugging at her lips as she continued this banter.

Omako smiled mischievously as well. "Miyu is still in training!"

"What about Miyu?" Miyu entered the hut curiously, her basket filled with various herbs. Omako and Kagome merely exchanged a look before Kagome looked away giggling. Miyu placed her basket gently on the floor and turned back to the hanging mat. "I've brought a visitor! Aki-chan!"

It was quiet for a moment before the mat quivered and a boy shuffled in awkwardly, his blue eyes looking around before landing on Kagome. Kagome stared back in confusion, not understanding his interest in her. He seemed to be about her age, maybe one or two years older. He shifted his attention to the priestess of the village and bowed lowly. Omako soon told him to get up before turning to Miyu. "Was he watching again?"

Miyu nodded eagerly. "He even asked about the herbs this time! He really is eager to learn about our medicinal ways!" She looked fondly at the boy. "Kagome," she continued, still looking at him, "this is Akitoki Hojo. He is a very bright boy but with a shy personality. I call him Aki-chan."

Kagome, not liking how Miyu's attention was diverted, just shrugged. "Hi, Hojo-kun."

He looked at her with extreme fascination. "H-hi, Kagome."

Miyu finally turned to Kagome and walked towards her with a bright smile. "Why don't you call him Akitoki? And become great friends?" She knelt down and enveloped Kagome into her baggy priestess clothing. Kagome breathed in her scent of herbs and nodded absently.

Akitoki smiled and pulled nervously at his ponytail. "I guess I'll go now, Omako-san."

Omako shook her head. "Stay for breakfast, Akitoki-kun. We're having porridge Miyu made." Hesitating, Omako asked, "Have you seen Shinnosuke around?" She grabbed a bowl to busy herself and began pouring porridge for Akitoki.

Confused, Akitoki shook his head. "He's probably patrolling the village." Akitoki accepted the bowl gratefully. "My father said he was discussing with Shinnosuke about the bandit attack on the village near here. He wants us to be more protected." Akitoki was soon handed a utensil and began eating politely.

Omako barely hid her worried posture as she processed what Akitoki had told her. Meanwhile, Miyu was observing Kagome to see her reaction to hearing about the painful memory. Kagome merely continued eating her breakfast, but her eyes were glued onto her little brother. Worried, Miyu stroked Kagome's back as a meager sense of comfort. Kagome relaxed instantly and took her eyes off of her brother.

Akitoki seemed to sense the tense atmosphere and decided not to ask about Kagome's rough day. Finishing his porridge quickly, he got up and smiled respectfully. "I'll be going back to my father now. I hope you don't mind me watching you collect herbs, Miyu-san."

Miyu shook her head dismissively. "Of course not, Aki-chan! If you're going, why don't you take Kagome with you?" She nudged Kagome, ignoring the child's annoyed expression.

Akitoki stuttered, "W-well, I don't see why not. But I think it's better if she rests." Dipping his head in farewell, he left the hut without another word.

Kagome blinked rapidly as she realized what just happened.

"Very considerate child, he is," Omako muttered, eating her porridge slowly. "Always thinking of others."

"Can't you see how infatuated he is?" Miyu asked Omako in a teasing tone. "He must really want to play with Kagome but even then he thinks of her first!"

"He'd be a phenomenal healer," Omako continued as if Miyu hadn't spoken. "But he might have to continue his father's league of work."

"Ah, I always forget he's part of the Hojo clan," Miyu mused as Kagome sat in front of her. Instinctively, Miyu began braiding Kagome's hair. "Kagome, don't you think Aki-chan has beautiful eyes?"

"Miyu's eyes are prettier," she answered truthfully, finishing her porridge and pulling her knees to her chest. "And Omako-san's eyes are very clear. I'm sure Shinnosuke-san loves them."

"Kagome!" Omako protested, her back turned to the two. Laughter erupted from all three, and a relaxed silence ensued afterwards. Soon, Souta's eyes fluttered open and he began wailing. "He must want milk. I had Shinnosuke fetch some while you were sleeping, Kagome." Omako reached for an oddly shaped bottle and opened it expertly. She held it to Souta's lips and he gulped it greedily. After he had his share and he burped loudly, Souta was quiet for a few moments before he began crying again. Omako furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Maybe he needs his diaper changed?" After checking thoroughly, Omako backed away from him as he continued bawling. "What's wrong with him?"

As his cries kept getting harsher, Kagome realized the issue with a feeling of dread. Shuffling over to her brother quietly, she looked into his bed sadly. "He wants Mama."

The priestesses didn't answer, surprise clearly on their faces.

Kagome continued to speak, her voice shaking as tears welled in her eyes. "He wants Mama's milk. He wants Mama to change his diaper. He wants Mama's touch." Kagome buried her face in her hands. "He can't smell Papa's smell of the woods. He can't hear Mama's laughter when Papa tells a joke." Tears slipped past her hands and landed on her kimono. "He won't remember their faces or remember what they sounded like. But he misses them so much."

Miyu and Omako hugged Kagome, allowing her quivering body to feel their warmth. "But he'll remember you, Kagome. And it's up to you to tell him all about your parents and how marvelous they were. It's up to you to raise him and show him the ways of our village."

Kagome said unintelligibly, her cries distorting her voice, "N-no, we can't go through this anymore."

"Kagome?" Miyu asked worriedly.

"We can't stay here," Kagome's voice rose as she began to panic, "We can't stay in a village so close to our own! The bandits might come back and this time we both might die! Souta might die! He needs to live!"

Omako grabbed Kagome's cheeks. "Kagome, calm down. We'll keep you safe."

"No!" she screamed, tearing away from their touch. "I can't leave Souta's fate in anyone else's hands but _mine_!" Running back to her brother, she cradled him in her arms tightly and his cries stopped immediately. "We're leaving tomorrow," she decided.

Miyu looked at Kagome dejectedly and Kagome nearly caved in. The young priestess looked horribly hurt, causing Kagome to look away in shame. "And where will you go, Kagome?"

Kagome stopped to think. Where _would_ she go? She had no knowledge of anywhere else but where she was born and Hinohara. Suddenly, an old story her father used to tell her came to mind. A cold, brutal lord that ruled the Western Lands. He was known for his aloof nature, and he mercilessly killed others. But he resided in the Western Palace that was heavily protected and none could attempt to assassinate him. He only hired the best of the best and his entire staff was made up of demons. He detested humans with a passion, but it's rumored he has a soft spot for his half-brother, though he doesn't show it. Her father told her that he met Lord Sesshomaru once, and he barely escaped with his head. Kagome looked up in determination. But this was her only choice.

"I'm going to Lord Sesshomaru's palace."

Omako immediately protested harshly, "The Western Lands? Don't be foolish, Kagome!" She opened her mouth wider to keep yelling but Miyu held up her hand in defeat.

"Let her go, Omako-san. Maybe this is for the best." She took out Kagome's braids and looked at her wavy creation. "What if you are killed, Kagome? Both you and your brother."

"If anyone dies, it will be me," she replied seriously. "I'll even kill myself if that's what will allow Lord Sesshomaru to spare Souta's life. Souta will be guaranteed a life of protection." The wise words seemed like they weren't Kagome's as the small child spoke like an experienced woman. "You can't promise that here," she finished gravely, sniffling slightly. "I would wake up every day worrying for Souta's safety.

"You all have been great to me. This village is very friendly. But it's not where I belong."

Miyu nodded in acceptance and smiled brightly, her personality returning. "Okay! I'm rooting for you, Kagome." She winked before clapping excitedly. "I've gotta prepare herbs for your journey! And also, I must pray for your success!" Immediately, Miyu set to work, her enthusiasm unfortunately not rubbing off onto Omako. Omako studied Kagome through narrowed eyes before sighing.

"I also pray that you will convince Lord Sesshomaru without losing your head in the process." Omako then remained in a pensive silence as she cleaned up the remnants of their breakfast. Miyu began chattering persistently, and Kagome soon joined in to take her mind off things.

Omako kept to herself until she felt a presence pacing outside her hut. Curiously, she got up and stepped outside, almost barreling into Shinnosuke's chest. Looking around wildly, she could barely contain her excitement. "Shinnosuke?" she whispered happily. "What do you want?"

Drenched in sweat, Shinnosuke dipped his head absently and spoke. "I was told Akitoki stopped by here. I was wondering if he was still present so I could escort him to his father."

Omako huffed in disappointment. She should've known Shinnosuke would keep this conversation strictly business. "He left as soon as he finished breakfast." Smiling mischievously, she murmured, "Should we go collect herbs?"

Shinnosuke shook his head without hesitation. "I've got duties to attend to. See you later, priestess." He turned and left, leaving the hurt Omako standing outside her hut alone.

-/-

The time came for Kagome to part with the others. Early in the morning, two days after Kagome arrived in Hinohara, she stood at the outskirts ready to leave with Souta tucked away safely in the crook of her arm. She had food, milk, and herbs with her. She also had a spare kimono that Omako made for her just in case something happened to her current one. Miyu was waving frantically with a huge smile on her face while Omako bowed and waved once, her eyes solely on Kagome. Shinnosuke, Kagome's escort to the Western Lands, patiently waited for Kagome to say goodbye. He looked at Omako and sighed when she pointedly ignored him.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" he asked, hoping Miyu wasn't joking when she told him the girl's name was Kagome.

Kagome nodded and waved before turning and allowing Shinnosuke to lead the way. She disappeared as she exited the village and Miyu stopped waving.

Omako sighed. "Guess it's back to work—" she paused, looking to her student. "Miyu?"

Tears raced down Miyu's cheeks as the priestess finally stopped smiling and her true emotions were revealed. Omako watched sadly as Miyu stared at where Kagome left, her tears dripping onto the grass. "She reminded me of myself," Miyu hiccupped. "And now she's gone. She'll _die_."

Omako shushed Miyu. "We must hope for the best, Miyu," she told the heartbroken priestess gently. "Kagome has such a strong will at a very young age." Smiling softly, she continued, "I know she'll find her place in Lord Sesshomaru's palace."

Footsteps approached the two priestesses loudly. "Miyu-san, what happened?!" Akitoki said in alarm, his eyes wide. "Where's Kagome?"

"She left, Aki-chan," Miyu answered, wiping her tears. "She has to find somewhere she belongs." Miyu sniffled and left to go back to the hut, the shocked Akitoki following her closely. Omako watched them going before her shoulders sagged, fatigue almost consuming her.

"Oh, Kagome," she whispered, her gaze lifting to the bright morning sky. "You really are a bird in a cage, aren't you?" Omako lowered her gaze sullenly before returning to her hut as well.

A/N:

1\. Omako sounds similar to 'omanko' or 'manko' which in Japanese is the slang term for vagina.

2\. Kagome's name, arguably, means birdcage.

3\. Yes, Akitoki is relevant.

Thank you for reading (: I encourage you all to review. And there were some issues before, hopefully everything is cleared up now.

Next update will be Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Three days.

It was the third day.

Night was approaching whilst three figures moved distinctively. Just a few more steps and they'd be in Western territory. The tallest of the three stopped abruptly and the smaller, frailer figure stopped as well. "This is the border that marks the Western Lands," Shinnosuke rumbled, his eyes dropping to look into Kagome's. Kagome nodded in understanding and looked into the trees that mimicked the ones of her side.

"Shinnosuke-san," she began, her eyes tired but determined, "why are there borders?"

Confused, Shinnosuke's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean, Kagome?"

"Borders are just our imagination," Kagome continued, her voice being carried gently by the wind. "Look at the trees, Shinnosuke-san." She watched him look around. "There's no difference between them. There's nothing that says "We're divided!"" Sighing, the mature child sadly took a step over the imaginary border, the wind suddenly shifting and feeling completely different than a moment before. She looked to Shinnosuke in surprise.

"But the wind, Kagome," he answered, his wisdom emitting from every one of his pores. "The wind is different, isn't it?" Smiling, he handed Kagome the bag with all her necessities in it. "Stay safe, Kagome." He looked down to the awake but silent infant cradled in her arms. "Stay alive, Souta." Returning his gaze back to Kagome as the sky darkened considerably, he dipped his head. "Bye, Kagome. Come and visit Hinohara whenever you can."

Kagome grinned and waved as Shinnosuke nodded once more and turned to begin his journey back to Hinohara. She dropped her hand tiredly after that and her smile faded. Turning to embark on the rest of her own journey, Kagome walked through the unfamiliar lands with a troubled feeling. Souta was calmly watching her, which she was grateful for. She had given him milk earlier to ensure that he wouldn't cry while she was navigating to Lord Sesshomaru's palace.

The palace of the Western Lord was exactly in the center of the Lands. Kagome would get there by tomorrow night if she went at a reasonable, brisk pace. It was a tough goal, but she could do it.

As she ventured deeper and deeper into the Western Lands, Kagome could clearly sense the difference as opposed to when she was simply looking at it. Everything was different: the sounds of the creatures, the way the trees swished in the wind, the air of peace and protection. Kagome was sure this forest would look beautiful in the morning. Souta had fallen asleep at one point, but that just meant he'd be restless later. Deciding to rest her legs, Kagome wobbled to a tall tree with drooping branches and sought comfort beneath the leaves.

It was here where she could recollect her thoughts and her motives. This was truly happening; Kagome was going to speak to Lord Sesshomaru and ask -no, _beg_ \- for a place within his palace. Sighing, Kagome rested her head against the tree and closed her eyes. The breeze freely stroked her face and ruffled the two braids Miyu had woven for her three days ago.

 _Miyu,_ she thought, her heart constricting painfully. She'd developed a bond with the young priestess, and Kagome knew Miyu only appeared happy for her in order to make the decision easier for both of them. _Was it really only three days ago when I woke up to the smell of Miyu's porridge and Omako's herbs?_ It felt like weeks ago.

Kagome was about to drift off when she heard the voices of two women chattering like blackbirds. Their snobby gossip reached her ears easily and Kagome listened interestedly as they emerged from the undergrowth and stopped to talk.

"Can you believe Pai gave birth to a hanyou the other night? Filthy whore."

The other woman lifted her nose in the air and laughed arrogantly. "It's already got a wound. Someone tried to assassinate it during the night, you know? Yet she still stays in the village."

"She just wants to stay so she can go crying to that _thing's_ father when things become too much to handle and he'll kill us all." The woman leaned against a tree with her arms folded angrily. "Honestly, what did Ichirou ever see in her?"

The second woman added without missing a beat, "Just what's between her legs." Walking over to her friend, she touched her shoulder gently. "Don't worry, you're much more beautiful than Pai can ever hope to be. Ichirou will sense this in time."

An infant's wail echoed throughout the clearing and all three females, including Kagome, stiffened. Kagome looked down at Souta, not knowing when he had woken up. The two women looked around suspiciously before their expressions morphed to fear as if something had struck them.

"Did Pai follow us?" One hissed at the other quietly.

Laughing nervously, the other called out, "Pai, dear, are you having trouble sleeping?" Backing away, she continued, "We'll meet you back at the village!" Turning tail and running, the other woman followed suit.

Kagome blinked in surprise but didn't question what just occurred. Souta immediately fell silent and Kagome looked at him quizzically. _Did Souta just save me from something?_

Deciding to stay put just in case the women were still around and Souta got upset, Kagome attempted to close her eyes once more. She successfully dozed off a few moments later.

-/-

When Kagome woke up, it was still dark out. But with the crisp air and the slight fluttering of wings sounding throughout the forest, Kagome could tell it was closer to morning. Getting up groggily, she checked to make sure everything was still with her before looking towards her brother. Unsurprisingly, he was awake, and was about to cry. Kagome hurriedly reached into her bag and pulled out the chilled milk. After she'd burped Souta, Kagome checked his diaper and changed it.

She munched on a roll hungrily and deciding to keep going in hopes of finding a river along the way. Kagome walked quietly through the forest, her instincts telling her she was going the right way. It'd be a pain to stop by a village and meet new people. _I don't want to become attached again…_

Morning had rolled around quickly and the sun's rays warmed Kagome skin pleasantly. The quiet hum of insects and slight wind welcomed Kagome to the spring breeze. Souta was wide awake, laughing and giggling excitedly as his eyes took in all types of creatures. Kagome's legs were beyond tired, but she couldn't rest. She wanted to arrive by evening, and then take a hard-earned nap.

It was around midday when Kagome pulled out some bread to munch on while she walked. She'd given Souta milk sometime earlier, and he was currently dozing in the comfortable weather. Her eyes took in the fresh sights and suddenly the scenery shifted to another place that was under the same sun. Before it was burned down. She remembered tailing after a short black bob that moved freely in the wind. Ren had always been the leader, and she would follow at a brisk pace.

Kagome watched as she and Ren ran around her, laughing and squealing. Suddenly, two young trees morphed into two human beings. Her mother and father watched her proudly as she enjoyed her youth. The branch of her mother's tree became Souta, tucked carefully in her arm. Feeling a slight wind behind her, Kagome turned and saw Omako, Miyu, and Shinnosuke clustered together with huge smiles on their faces. Kagome felt tears well in her eyes. _Did I really make the right decision to come here?_

Instantly, as if scolding herself, Kagome shook her head vigorously. She knew she had made the right choice. She couldn't allow a possibility of her second home being destroyed. By being with Lord Sesshomaru, she _and_ Souta would be guaranteed a safe life.

 _But what if I'm killed…?_

It was truly a 50-50 chance.

If she was spotted in the territory of the Palace, she'd definitely be killed by Lord Sesshomaru's security. Or she'd be taken to him so he had the pleasure of taking her life by his own claws. She shuddered.

Kagome's tears dried and she finished her bread quickly while hastening her pace. She'd cross that bridge when she got there. Once her pace resumed, she never stopped. Her legs ached but her will was not weakened. But finally, when evening was clear in the sky and she could practically taste the Western Palace as she saw it loom in the very near distance, Kagome's legs collapsed without her consent and she leaned against a tree, her eyes closing immediately.

She was, unfortunately, roused by Souta about an hour later. It was now dark, which was perfect. Twas the night of the new moon. Kagome looked determinedly towards the Western Palace that gleamed with candlelight. She was on the edge of its territory; the actual Palace probably about an hour away. When Souta continued to cry loudly, Kagome realized she had to shut him up quickly.

Realizing it must be a diaper change this time, Kagome hurriedly changed his diaper and buried the old one sloppily into the ground. His cries died down but his eyes continued to water. Not thinking anything of it, Kagome strung her bag over her shoulder and began her final move to Lord Sesshomaru's territory.

Being so close to the deadly Lord was certainly terrifying, and Kagome knew the demon guards were stationed around the perimeter. Though, she'd passed it without any disruptions, so Kagome confidently walked through the clean grass, not noticing Souta's growing discomfort. Kagome looked at the new, fresh surroundings with curious eyes, knowing full well this might be the first and last time she saw it.

 _As long as he spares Souta,_ she told herself for the upteenth time. Clutching her baby brother tighter, Kagome didn't realize that that was the final straw before Souta erupted. She traveled for five more minutes, tasting the Western Palace as she saw the guards standing in front, her nerves jumping around excitedly. She took a cautious step forward, thinking of where she should sneak into the palace when a hiccup came from Souta.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion since then.

Kagome looked down in horror as Souta's hiccup echoed and the guards looked up immediately. She immediately scrambled to find something to soothe him but it was too late. His hiccup ended in a high-pitched squeak before his eyes watered tremendously and his mouth opened wide. Kagome could practically see their bodies oozing with blood as Souta's cries echoed throughout the terrain and reached the very close Palace.

 _Run, Kagome!_ A voice told her loudly in her mind.

But she couldn't. She couldn't move, she was frozen. Her arms were grabbed harshly, claws dug deep into her skin. She began screaming and crying with everything she had. Her distress causing Souta to weep even louder. She could see Lord Sesshomaru—whatever he looked like—decapitating Souta first and then lifting his claws to finish her off. Opening her watery eyes, she watched her blood drip onto the stainless floor, maids following them to wipe up each and every drop. She watched in horror as demons everywhere gathered to witness the intruders. Some were surprised, some mocking her, some angry and flexing their claws, and others just shaking their head. But there was one person, his hair as black as midnight, looking at her with a neutral expression, before he turned and walked away.

 _A human…?_ Kagome wondered, her tears steadily drying. Maybe there was hope after all. She thought to call out to them but it would be better if she just kept quiet for now. Souta was still howling his head off and Kagome turned her neck with great effort to look at him. Relief overcame her as she saw no scratches on him as he was—not exactly tenderly, but not roughly either—carried by another guard. Trying to regain her earlier determined nature, Kagome looked ahead with blank eyes. She no longer cried; rather, she allowed no emotion to creep onto her face. She believed this was the best way to approach Lord Sesshomaru.

Suddenly, her body convulsed as she felt a horrible chill and awful aura. _Lord Sesshomaru…?_ she whimpered internally, her eyes looking around before they met bright red ones. Writhing in horror, she was immediately suppressed by the guards as they continued onward. _Is that him?_

But they didn't stop, so it was safe for Kagome to assume that the menacing man wasn't Lord Sesshomaru. Soon, she was taken through two large double doors and thrown on the cold, floor. She skidded until an aura stopped her. Looking up in fright, the cold, aloof aura told her gut instantly. _This_ was Lord Sesshomaru.

She heard Souta let out a harsh cry, louder than his earlier ones, and immediately turned. His face was red and she ran to him at the sight of his drenched face. "Souta!" she screamed, feeling his skull for any dents. Glaring up at the guards, her neutral expression melting to anger. "How could you throw an infant?!"

"Shut your mouth, girl," the deep voice behind her rumbled.

Kagome shivered before her back tensed. He was addressing her. Gulping, she turned, her eyes lowered out of respect and fear as she bowed lowly, her forehead touching the floor and Souta hidden underneath her. She waited for his consent for her to rise, but none came. Closing her eyes, she braced herself to feel the harsh sting of his poison claws she'd been told so many stories about. But that didn't come either.

Instead, Lord Sesshomaru continued speaking. "You infiltrated this Sesshomaru's home to spy, didn't you? It seems you stupid humans believe I'll have mercy on a child and an infant." Kagome didn't dare to protest. "Did you think you wouldn't be caught? Especially at night, when security is raised."

Kagome remained still, the harsh breathing of Souta fanning her face.

"This Sesshomaru sensed you the moment you stepped into my Lands," he snarled, and Kagome instantly braced herself even more. "Don't underestimate a daiyoukai, you foolish ningen girl!" He let out a soft growl before the questions finally came rolling in. "You may rise, girl."

Not sure what to do, Kagome rose slowly, her arms covering Souta gingerly. Even now, she still did not look directly at Lord Sesshomaru, so she didn't know what exactly he looked like. But the fact that she'd lasted this long without being killed was miraculous. Awaiting further instruction, Kagome remained silent.

"Why are you here?" Well, at least he was straightforward.

Kagome bowed her head before straightening her back and looking at the floor. "I came to talk to you, Lord Sesshomaru." Her eyes widened in surprise by how clear and sure her voice rang out across the room. "I was faced with a situation and told to talk to you about a solution."

If Lord Sesshomaru was surprised as well, he didn't show it. Well, if he did Kagome wouldn't know anyway. "Look at this Sesshomaru," was all he said.

Hesitantly, Kagome lifted her eyes and finally saw what Lord Sesshomaru looked like. He had silky silver hair that contrasted with his pale skin. His hair was tied back in a tight, sleek ponytail high atop his head. His dull, golden eyes were framed with deep pink makeup that matched the stripes across his cheeks. He was breathtakingly beautiful and exotic, but he still scared Kagome to no end. His garb was just as the stories said, pure white with splashes of color. Lost in his dominant presence, Kagome stared in awe.

"Are you seeking some sort of hospitality here?" Sesshomaru asked the question without intonation but Kagome could sense the underlying mocking tone. Kagome assumed he was asking if she wanted to live at the Western Palace so she nodded before bowing again and rising.

"My village burned down at the hands of bandits. Tomorrow will mark a week since then. I stayed at the Hinohara village for three days and was offered the opportunity to stay there for the rest of my life." Closing her eyes tightly, she gripped her brother protectively. "But I cannot endanger my brother's life by accepting! It would be stupid to leave one village and live in one close to it, only for it to burn down." Kagome couldn't stop the anger from seeping into her voice. "I lost my family, my best friend, and all those who cared about me! I can't become attached once more, only to lose everything again!" Looking into Lord Sesshomaru's eyes with a fire she didn't know she possessed, she thrusted Souta openly to his eyes. "He _will_ live! I took the chance to come here because Souta _needs_ to live, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Lord Sesshomaru didn't answer right away. "And if I kill him right now?"

"Kill _me._ "

"And if I kill him after I kill you?" Was that amusement?"

At a loss for words, Kagome looked down at her baby brother. He blinked up at her before a weak smile tugged at his lips and a happy hiccup escaped from his lips. His arms lifted and touched her bloody arms. "Then it'll be all my fault for taking this risk. I _know_ that." Tears dripped from her voice. "I know that if Souta dies by your hands right now, that it's my fault. If I stayed at Hinohara, we might've had lives without problems." She lifted her tired eyes to Lord Sesshomaru. "But I have faith."

His eyes searched her as he calculated every aspect of her. Suddenly, his eyes switched to the guards that were still present in the room. "Leave." And so, they left.

It was only the three of them now.

Kagome felt dread pooling in her stomach. It was time. He was going to kill them now.

"This Sesshomaru will let you stay."

Kagome almost reared back in surprise at that, her eyes widening and her mouth opening and closing. She couldn't answer; she couldn't even _rejoice_ that her life was spared. The dread was still there.

"And as punishment for sneaking into this Sesshomaru's Lands and Palace," he continued, as he stood to reveal his true height. Kagome looked up at his intimidating posture. "Your entire life will serve as punishment.

"When you become of age, you will be handed over to my younger brother, InuYasha. You will be known as nothing more than his whore, and you will walk here every day with whispers and gossip being said about you. You'll be ridiculed, and will probably never find a true place here," Lord Sesshomaru told her bluntly, his voice void of emotion.

Kagome kept her gaze defiantly. "Will Souta's life be spared?"

This time, a hint of surprise openly showed on Lord Sesshomaru's face, if only for a second.

" _Will Souta's life be spared?"_ she repeated desperately.

Lord Sesshomaru held her gaze as he stepped forward and looked down at her. A long silence stretched out before he turned and walked elegantly out of the room, his voice carrying behind him.

"Whatever you wish."

This chapter, like all others so far, is unedited. I will look over it and update any mistakes if necessary. Thanks for reading, and please review. Depending on the response, I will update Monday or Wednesday.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome looked at the bandages that concealed the cascading wounds on her upper arms. It'd been a few days since Lord Sesshomaru allowed her and Souta to stay in his palace. After he'd left, maids came to clean up the blood and dress her wounds. Then, they took her to her quarters. One maid insisted on giving Souta his own room, but Kagome ferociously fought for him to stay with her. In the few days that Kagome was in the luxurious palace, endless whispers sounded wherever she was, so she preferred to stay in her room. Souta was given food regularly, which was good because her supplies ran out. Her food was carried to her room whenever she requested it to be, which was all the time.

It was because of her isolation that she had yet to meet Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother, InuYasha.

She wasn't particularly bothered by the fact, it's just that she wanted to know the person that she'd be "handed over to." She was pulled out of her trance when a knock sounded on her door. Warily, Kagome walked over to it and said airily, "Yes?"

"It is time for lunch. Would you like to eat it downstairs or sent up here?"

Kagome thought for a brief moment. She had no right to complain about not seeing InuYasha if she didn't make an effort _to_ see him. "I'll eat downstairs. But please send Souta's milk up here and allow Saiko to feed him." Saiko was the only maid that Kagome felt she could trust. She turned to look at the energetic infant and left the room without much doubt. If he was wide awake, he'd definitely make a ruckus if something happened. Following the maid who had summoned her, Kagome quietly walked down the winding hallway with vague interest. She'd never had a tour of her new home, so basically whenever she left her room there was always something new to see.

She was dressed in a simple kimono that was green with red flowers. After much protest, she now wore the sandals provided by Lord Sesshomaru instead of her old ones that her mother had bought for her. Her hair was always pinned up but when she was left unattended by a maid she quickly took the pins out. Kagome peered past the maid as the dining hall came into view. Fascinated, Kagome watched as everyone dashed this way and that, dishes on large trays and liquids in elegant glasses. Soon, a long chain of staff carrying food passed the two and mounted a staircase. Before Kagome could ask, the maid answered.

"They're going to Lord Sesshomaru and InuYasha's quarters. The two brothers usually eat together to talk about trivial matters."

Surprised, Kagome watched at all the food being carried up. "Lord Sesshomaru eats that much?"

The maid barely hid her disgust. "Of course not. His disgusting—" she broke off abruptly, her face draining of color. "His brother typically eats a lot."

Kagome wrinkled her nose, picturing InuYasha as a large man with no manners. "Can you describe InuYasha?"

The maid opened her mouth but was silenced when a tray was thrusted into her face and in turn she put it on the table and directed Kagome to a chair. Kagome sat on it with great effort before she turned around to talk to the maid. She was gone.

Confused, Kagome looked down at her food and began to eat with the chopsticks provided. It was rice and potatoes with a savory soup and octopus. A small cup of tea was provided and Kagome looked up hesitantly to the few other demons sitting at the table with her, although far away. They were all merrily drinking sake as they talked about their day so far. Kagome dejectedly continued to eat, wanting nothing more than to talk to Ren about her day.

At the thought of her best friend, she peered at the parting gift Ren had given her. The 'H' still seemed to gleam with a supernatural glow, and an appreciated warmth rushed over Kagome. _She's watching over me,_ Kagome thought happily. She finished her food and gulped down her tea. The demons' conversation had unsurprisingly turned to her and they loudly made note of how unwanted her presence was. Unbothered, Kagome stacked her dirty dishes and cup together neatly and almost instantly a man took them away.

Kagome jumped down from the chair and removed the pins from her hair in a flourish. She should go back to the room and check on Souta but Lord Sesshomaru _promised_ that Souta wouldn't be killed, so Kagome decided to explore the palace. She tried to stay hidden and not get in anyone's way, but eyes were on her everywhere. If it was this bad now, how worse would it be when she was branded as InuYasha's "whore?" Shaking her head sadly, Kagome continued to walk to wherever she was going.

After moments of aimless wandering, Kagome was _sure_ that everyone was purposely trying to get in _her_ way. She'd been careful—she avoided everyone at all costs—but when a man bumped into her harshly, Kagome fully realized just what she seemed like to these people. She came uninvited, an intruder, and all those who trespassed got killed. But she didn't. And they didn't know why.

Some may even be jealous, because they had friends and family who were killed by Lord Sesshomaru, yet they survived. Kagome was an outcast and always would be… _especially_ because she was human. At the new realization, Kagome dragged her feet across the floor without purpose. Before she knew it, she stopped in front of clear doors. Looking out excitedly, her eyes hungrily took in the outdoors, the garden that was intricately kept with beautiful flowers and the grass was trimmed to perfection. Glancing around slyly, Kagome made sure no one was watching before she pushed open the doors and ran outside. Her feet pounded against the dewy grass and she happily spun in circles around flower beds. Ren's necklace chimed with each step.

Unable to contain her happiness, joyful shrieks ripped from Kagome's throat as she spotted a bush of berries. Bugs were lazily flying around it and she watched them in fascination. One spotted her and buzzed loudly, causing the others to be revived. Soon, Kagome was running around the palace screaming with a cloud of bugs following her. But she was _happy,_ her expression was pure mirth.

It was probably her second lap around the palace when a presence blocked her way and she skidded to a halt. Looking up, she instantly recognized Lord Sesshomaru and bowed to the ground, the bugs falling next to her as Lord Sesshomaru killed them with a single, effortless swipe. He didn't seem angry—he never seemed like anything—but his stare was weirdly disapproving. Kagome looked up timidly, her earlier happiness starting to evaporate. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," she blurted, "I just wanted to play outside. It's been so long!"

Lord Sesshomaru didn't answer. He merely looked past her and studied the grass she had trampled on. Fortunately, it was still as it had been before she began stomping throughout the territory. "Do not mess up the gardens." And then he was gone.

Kagome smiled and answered him loudly, "Hai!" She got up and looked at the countless flowers. The blues were for Papa, the pinks were for Mama, the greens were for Ren, and the whites were for her and Souta. Satisfied, Kagome walked around the palace to go back to the door which she came from. She was about to open the door when the demons that were clustered around suddenly laughed and ran away. Kagome looked around in confusion before she glanced down. Horrified, she looked at her sandals that were covered in mud and soaked through her socks. If she took them off, she'd dirty her hands and wouldn't be able to open the door. About to cry, Kagome stepped out of the mud and leaned against the door sadly.

She didn't know how long she stayed out there; the harsh sun beating down on her skin, the occasional laughter from inside assaulting her ears, and the growing discomfort from sitting on grass. She was tired, exhausted even, and she knew this is how it would be for the rest of her life. _But I made the right choice,_ she argued meekly with herself, this phrase seemed to be second nature for her to reassure herself. But even as she thought that, tears slipped down her cheeks against her will.

It was a few moments later when two bare feet stopped in front of her.

"What are you doing?" a bored but deep voice asked.

Kagome glanced up through her tears and sniffled. A handsome man stood watching her, his golden eyes questioning. Lord Sesshomaru was beautiful but this man was _handsome._ His lean body was concealed by bright red clothing similar to what Lord Sesshomaru wore. His hair was loose and wild, a certain youthfulness surrounding him. His plump lips were relaxed as he looked at her without any particular expression. Black stubble graced his jawline and highlighted his cheekbones. His presence was refreshing, and Kagome appreciated it.

Hiccupping, she motioned to her shoes in faint embarrassment. "The demons inside put a puddle of mud in front of the door." Miserably, she looked away and continued to sniffle. "I knew I wouldn't be accepted but they're just being mean!"

The man looked at her for a moment more before rolling his eyes and picking her up in a flash. Kagome looked around wildly as she took in her position from the great height. Although, he was shorter than Lord Sesshomaru, he was still very tall. He opened the door, not caring that his bare feet were staining the floor. Maids jumped onto the stains before his foot even left it. Kagome admired his courage. How an ordinary staff member could have so much audacity and still live was beyond her.

Not once did he ask her where her room was, but he seemed to know where he was going. Kagome looked down at her hands as whispers doubled at the sight of the man carrying her bridal style. He seemed unfazed by it and Kagome could see herself looking up to him more and more. When they arrived at her room, he dropped her without another word. She'd braced herself for this, so she landed skillfully on her feet. Turning with a bright smile on her face, she dipped her head. "Thank you!"

He didn't answer, instead choosing to nod. Kagome looked at the dry dirt caked into her sandals and pouted. "I wonder if Saiko will help me clean these."

Unexpectedly, the man outstretched his hand and Kagome marveled at the sight of his sharp claws. "I'll get them cleaned for you."

Kagome took off the sandals then and opened the door to her room, her eyes lighting up as she saw Souta sleeping. Shuffling her bare feet, she awkwardly turned back to the man. "Again, thank you."

WIth another nod, he turned and left.

Kagome ran into the room and closed the door behind her, golden eyes watching her to make sure she made it in safely.

-/-

The next morning, InuYasha's name was in a lot of conversations.

Intrigued, Kagome tried to figure out why he was the topic of so many discussions but the demons got strangely quiet whenever she walked past. The man from yesterday had left her sandals with a maid who had dropped them off this morning. Kagome now walked with Souta, planning to show him the garden. He was content, joyfully playing with the ends of her unpinned hair. Kagome walked with a bounce in her step, excited to go outside and play again. It was a bummer she couldn't pluck flowers and make crowns but she was happy with just looking at the beautiful plants.

She reached the door leading to the garden and peeked outside to make sure the mud was dry. Jumping over it, she made sure not to jostle Souta too much. His brown eyes gleamed in the sunlight and his pink lips separated to let out a happy cry. Kagome ran carefully with him in her arms, his squeals allowing her legs to push further. When she was tired, she rested on the grass and allowed Souta to doze off in the relaxing weather. Kagome heard the faint rushing of water and curiously headed down a path. Cherry blossoms swooped overhead as she walked slowly down the path. Surely, the sound of water got louder the closer she got.

A small waterfall was continuously running and Kagome looked to see a station for prayer. Kneeling in front of the shrine, she placed Souta in front of her. Closing her eyes and clapping twice, Kagome began her prayer.

 _Please, Mama and Papa, watch over me and Souta. And Hatsuren, thank you for giving me your necklace. We'll always be best friends, and your necklace will let everyone know how much you mean to me. Omako-san, Miyu, and Shinnosuke-san, I hope all is well in Hinohara and that Omako-san and Shinnosuke-san are being true to their feelings and not their jobs._ Clapping twice again once more, Kagome opened her eyes and sighed. Souta was looking at her in curiosity before reaching out for her hand. She grasped his tiny hand in response and bent down to kiss his forehead. Giggling, Souta squeezed her hand tighter.

As she was about to get up, Kagome cringed as the sound of footsteps approached at a leisurely pace. Was it Lord Sesshomaru? Was the shrine off limits? Kagome turned slowly in fear before her eyes widened. "Hello again!" she greeted without even realizing it.

The man who had shown her nothing but kindness so far snorted and motioned to her. Kagome noticed the flowers in his hand with interest. "What are you doing?" Kagome frowned, it seemed that was his way to greet her.

"I was praying," she defended herself hotly, not knowing why she was so upset. "I wanted to talk to my parents! And I wanted to pray for the kind miko and samurai that helped me before I came here!" She turned crossly and looked down at Souta.

A silence stretched for a moment. "Where are your flowers?"

Kagome blinked in surprise and turned in an instant. "My flowers?"

He nodded, the ears atop his head twitching. "If you're paying respects, you should have flowers."

Kagome shook her head furiously. "No! Lord Sesshomaru said I can't mess up the gardens."

Irritated, the man flicked his ears toward the gardens behind him. "You have my permission."

"Your _permission?_ " Kagome tried to hold a straight face but a giggle escaped her. She held in her laughter for a few moments more before it rippled from her full force. Getting up merrily, she pointed to Souta. "Watch over him please!" She dashed away from the shrine happily and stepped on the countless cherry blossoms. Kneeling if front of the swirling blues, pinks, and greens. Kagome plucked a flower for each of her loved ones. She ran back and eagerly put them down, lightly swatting Souta's hand when he tried to take one.

Her hair swayed in the wind as she closed her eyes again and the aroma of the flowers wafted through her nose. Before she knew it, tears welled in her eyes and plopped onto Souta. Souta's lip quivered before he let out a single wail. Kagome immediately composed herself and focused on soothing him. She wiped her tears with her kimono sleeve and rocked Souta slightly. "Souta, I'm okay now," she pleaded, smiling brightly. "We're okay." She continued muttering to him until she jumped in alarm. She got up quickly and bowed to the man. "I'm sorry! You must need the shrine! I'm being selfish, sorry." Walking past him quickly, she squeaked as she was brought back. His flowers dropped to the ground and his warm arms wrapped around Kagome and Souta.

Kagome blinked and snuggled into his clothes. "What's wrong?" she asked, not understanding why he was hugging her.

He let her go then and picked up his flowers. "It looked like you needed one," he shrugged and walked to the shrine before kneeling and placing the bouquet in front of him. Kagome looked at him a moment longer before turning and running back to the gardens.

Grinning, Kagome opened the door without a problem and skipped to her room.

A/N: InuYasha is not in his fire rat ensemble. He is dressed in something similar, just more formal and of silkier texture.


	5. Chapter 5

One month.

Spring was in full swing this beautiful month of May, with lazy mornings and resting outdoors. But not today for Kagome. She watched gloomily as the rain pattered against the window and plopped against the perfect Western grounds. Stepping away from the window, Kagome walked past the now crawling Souta and fell back onto the cool tatami mat below her. She watched Souta crawl over to her and grabbed him. As he squealed, Kagome lifted him and played with him effortlessly. Seems he was just as bored as she was.

As stated before, it was one month since Kagome prayed to the shrine. One month since she'd seen that man. After that day, it was raining daily so Kagome never had a reason to leave her room. She always asked for her food to be brought up to her quarters.

But she was _lonely_ now. Seeing that man was refreshing, he made her feel wanted in a place where she obviously was not.

Kagome was about to doze off with Souta on top of her, his back lightly pressed against her torso, when a knock sounded on her door. Thinking it was just another maid, Kagome muttered and continued to fall further into dreamland. She was nearly there when a cold, monotone voice boomed.

"Ningen."

Immediately, Kagome shot up and clutched Souta to her so he wouldn't scream. But he'd changed quite a bit in a month; everything was a thrill to the six month old baby. Nearly tripping over her own feet, Kagome rushed to the door and opened it roughly. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

The daiyoukai looked down at her with a neutral expression, as always, but Kagome could sense his eyebrow twitching faintly. He invited himself into her room and looked around the premises evaluatively. He nodded slightly before he turned back to her, his hair following his movements elegantly. "You have not been out of your room lately."

Kagome nodded, though her expression was openly confused. Lord Sesshomaru never cared if she left her room or not. He only cared that when she did, not to mess up anything. "I only go to the gardens," she answered honestly, bowing slightly to the demon lord, "and the weather has been bad recently so I've stayed inside."

He looked at her, not speaking. Kagome shifted uncomfortably as he studied her intensely. When he finally spoke, she nearly jumped 5 feet into the air. "Why don't you spend time with InuYasha?"

Kagome recovered from her shock quickly as she tilted her head to the side. "I've never even _seen_ InuYasha!"

For the first time in a while, Lord Sesshomaru bluntly looked at her with a quizzical look. He was blatantly confused, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips thinned. However, his confusion soon dissipated and he asked, "Why do you think so, ningen?"

Souta struggled in Kagome's arms and she let him down so he could crawl on the floor. Kagome placed her arms in her kimono sleeves, not understanding what Lord Sesshomaru was asking one bit. "Because it's true!"

Lord Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer but something made him stop and look behind Kagome. He tried to cover his moment's distraction but Kagome turned quickly. There, in the doorway, stood the man she hadn't seen in a month. Unexpectedly, even to her, she ran to him and bowed. Looking up at him with bright eyes, she asked eagerly, "How are you?"

He just blinked several times before looking over her to gaze at Lord Sesshomaru. Without turning, Kagome knew they were communicating with their eyes. Finally, he looked back down at her and gave an arrogant grin, his fangs fascinating Kagome. "I've been great. How's your brother?"

Kagome was so absorbed she didn't realize he asked her a question in return. She grabbed his forelocks gently and brought him down to her eye level. Opening his mouth, she looked at his fangs interestedly. He stared at her like she was crazy, as his saliva threatened to drip out of his mouth. Kagome let go of his face hastily, causing his mouth to clamp shut painfully. Turning, she ran to Lord Sesshomaru and reached her hands up, but his harsh looks stopped her in her actions. Laughing nervously, her face brightened with a very noticeable red.

"That hurt, ya know!" the man behind her grumbled angrily, rubbing his jaw. Kagome's eyes remained on the ground. He seemed to sense her discomfort and his anger faded. Lord Sesshomaru watched the two with expertly hidden amusement. He didn't know why InuYasha wanted to keep his identity from the young girl. It'd be better if they grew closer now, rather than later. He'd let his brother's childish way of thinking continue for a little longer, but he would not let Kagome stay a year without knowing who InuYasha was.

"Since it seems you have business with the girl," Lord Sesshomaru said, walking towards the door, "I'll leave you to that." Souta loudly bid his farewell to the daiyoukai but he didn't break stride to acknowledge the infant. Kagome fiddled with her kimono sleeves until she realized the man was still there.

"Did you need something?" she asked politely.

Suddenly, the man seemed embarrassed. In truth, he wanted to give something to the girl, but he was so preoccupied with how he would explain his presence, that he overlooked the scent of Sesshomaru emitting from the room. Before he could leave, however, Sesshomaru noticed him and so did the girl in front of him. "No, it's not important." Before he finished, an awkward rumble echoed throughout the room. He looked to the girl, she was just standing there as if she hadn't noticed it.

"Um-" the man started but an even louder growl assaulted his ears. Holding back a laugh as the girl finally realized her situation and her face brightened considerably, he smiled and asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

She nodded.

"Would you like a snack?" He offered, turning slightly to point at the door. Smiling, Kagome nodded and walked over to her brother to pick him up. He squirmed in her grip, his arms extending to InuYasha. Kagome huffed in irritation and looked apologetically to said person.

"Sorry, can you hold him? When he wants someone else, he won't give up until I listen to him."

InuYasha blinked, a clawed finger lifting to point at himself. " _Me?_ "

Grinning, Kagome walked over to him and put Souta gently in his arms. Immediately, the six month old giggled happily and clutched the haori of his carrier. She waited for the man to lead the way, laughing when Souta began to rub his hands along the man's stubble. Fortunately, he didn't seem annoyed as he led them out of the room and to the dining hall. Kagome followed silently, her instinctive actions overcoming her as she lowered her head and kept close to the wall. But for some reason, InuYasha's name kept being said again.

Lifting her head to see where she was going, Kagome muttered suspiciously, "I wonder why InuYasha is always talked about." InuYasha stiffened, obviously hearing her, but Kagome didn't notice. She walked a little faster to be the same pace as him and look at his face as she talked. "Do you know why the other demons here always talk about Lord Sesshomaru's brother?"

"Half-brother," he bit back without realizing it. His eyes widened in horror as he realized his mistake. But Kagome just kept chattering, her curiosity at its peak.

"What's a _half-brother_?" She rambled, not even looking for a response from the stricken man. "I wonder how InuYasha feels, constantly being talked about." She turned, causing InuYasha to pause. She smiled weakly, tears brimming at her eyes. "Because I can relate." InuYasha stared at her, not believing what he was seeing. Someone crying for his sake? He felt Souta cradled against his arms, nestled deeply against his chest as his breathing slowed to a steady pace. "I feel sad a lot, and mad when I get teased for going out to the gardens. They don't know my name, but they know Lord Sesshomaru spared me." Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "They think I should be dead."

In a flash, InuYasha enveloped Kagome into a tight hug, Souta pressed gently between them. She cried pitifully into his warm embrace, not caring that everyone in the dining hall watched intently. They stayed like that for a while longer as Kagome steadily calmed down. Her eyes were red and her nose was dripping, but InuYasha regarded her in a new perspective. A child wise beyond her years, forced out of her home and taking a gamble for her life by coming here. Wasn't it better that she didn't know who he was? She was at such a tender age. A determined look spread across his features as he reached a new revelation.

They fetched Kagome's snack and she munched on the balls of dough happily, sitting relaxed at the table. InuYasha stood nearby, acting as a guard as Souta comfortably slept against him. He turned his head slightly to look at the merry child, taking note of the things he never noticed before. Her cheeks were naturally rosy; her eyes were big and brown; her hair was unpinned every time he saw her and…

In the light of the hall, shone a beautiful necklace that seemed to draw him in. It was mesmerizing, and he took a step forward, alerting Kagome. "H?" he whispered, before looking up to see Kagome's sad eyes. Alarmed, he snapped out of his stupor and retreated in embarrassment. "Sorry," he blurted.

Kagome shook her head, now smiling as her momentary sadness passed. She lifted the necklace in her hand to look at it better and showed it to the man before her. "Hatsuren."

"Your name is Hatsuren?" he asked hesitantly.

Kagome's smile dropped and she looked down at the remaining balls of dough. She was silent for a while before she shook her head and looked up with a confident smile. "No, my name is Kagome. This was a gift my best friend, Hatsuren, gave to me as she was dying." She watched as the man visibly berated himself for being so stupid and he apologized profusely for bringing the topic up. Kagome giggled and continued to speak, shutting the man up instantly. "It reminds me every day that everyone I lost: Mama, Papa, Ren, and all the villagers are watching over me. If I didn't have this necklace, I don't know how I'd have the strength to move on with Souta." Kagome got down from the chair with the plate of pastries clutched in her grip. "Would you like the rest?" she asked kindly.

InuYasha greedily took the remaining dough balls and stuffed them into his mouth. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched in amazement. InuYasha's face heated before he looked away. "I haven't eaten all day," he grumbled after he swallowed.

Kagome laughed. "Why don't you eat?"

InuYasha barely held back a nervous laugh. _I can't tell her I'd been in the dojo all morning!_ "Just didn't have the time," he excused, unable to look her in the eye. He cursed silently as he realized he was going against what he planned. Looking determinedly at the small child in front of him, he opened his mouth to finally disclose his secret.

"Listen, Kagome, I'm really—"

"Hey! Let me go!" An angry voice screamed and Kagome froze, her expression gradually morphing into one of disbelief. " _Let me go!_ And let go of Omako!"

Time froze for InuYasha as Kagome turned and left him without a second thought, his mouth still open as the rest of his sentence died. He watched her flee from the dining hall, her legs moving with a purpose he'd never seen. Deciding to use his position as an excuse, InuYasha ventured out of the hall as well to see what the commotion was about.

Kagome ran from the dining hall, breathing heavily as joy erupted from every fiber of her being. But fear outweighed the joy as she realized just how outrageous it was. She wouldn't allow them to be killed no matter what. Skidding to a halt as she saw the familiar priestess clothes and the wild emerald eyes, Kagome's eyes watered as she leaped into Miyu's arms. "Miyu!" she cried, clutching the young priestess desperately. She looked up through her hazy gaze to see Miyu completely unharmed. Tears threatened to fall even heavier as she saw the look of disapproval on her face. Sniffling, Kagome got off the upset priestess.

"Do you know how worried I was, Kagome?" Miyu snapped, breaking free of the guards' grips and dropping onto her knees. "You never came to visit," she sobbed, lifting her hands over her eyes. "You promised you would! But you never did! I thought you'd been killed!"

Guiltily, Kagome looked away in shame. It was then that she noticed Omako, standing proudly as the guards held her arms roughly. She looked as beautiful as always, the seriousness that normally surrounded her was apparent as ever. But she sent a smile to Kagome and Kagome ran to hug her when she saw the tears glistening in her eyes. She'd even caused Omako to worry! She really was the worst. "Where's Shinnosuke-san?"

"Right here," an annoyed voice said gruffly.

Kagome looked past Omako and gasped as she looked at Shinnosuke's bloody mouth. She dashed to him and began chattering nervously. "Why are Omako-san and Miyu unhurt but you have wounds?" Instinctively, Kagome ripped a piece of her kimono from the sleeve and gave to Shinnosuke to press against his wound. "Why are you all still alive?" She didn't mean for it to sound so blunt, but it did.

"Because those two," Shinnosuke nodded to his female companions, "are priestesses. Omako is also well known and respected. She also gives suggestions to the healers of this palace. The guards probably recognized her and knew not to harm her and Miyu. I was trailing a bit behind to survey if anyone was watching, and these knuckleheads didn't know I was a part of the party." A guard responded by smacking Shinnosuke upside of his head, but the tough samurai barely recognized the impact.

Kagome grinned and hugged Shinnosuke as well. She was very happy! Her friends from Hinohara came to visit her because they were worried! She giggled as Shinnosuke ripped his hand free from one of the guard's grip and ruffled her hair. She looked up at him before looking at the others. She opened her mouth to speak but a familiar presence caused her to stop. Instantly letting go of Shinnosuke and turning to bow lowly, Kagome humbly presented herself to Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru looked to his unwelcomed guests. He lowered his gaze to look at the heap of black and red on the floor. He admired her courage, though he would never say that aloud. And so, as Lord Sesshomaru's eyes shifted back to the three acquaintances of the little girl, he invited them to follow him with a flick of a clawed finger. "Come," was all he said before turning and walking from the entrance. "You may rise, girl."

Kagome jumped up and immediately began tailing after Miyu, who was walking next to Omako. Shinnosuke followed them warily, assuming his position as their guard. Kagome pulled on Miyu's kimono gently, but she didn't notice as she talked quietly with her instructor. Kagome pouted and grasped her hand, smiling when Miyu gave her a reassuring squeeze in response. She glanced to her right before the walls obscured her view. Her eyes widened as she saw a glimpse of the man standing with Souta, a troubled expression on his face. _He was trying to tell me something,_ Kagome realized.

Kagome's attention was quickly diverted as they began to mount the famous staircase that Kagome always passed on her way to the dining hall. Surprised, she gasped as she realized they were heading to one of Lord Sesshomaru's personal meeting places. _Does this mean InuYasha will be joining us?_ Kagome could barely contain her excitement as her foot touched the last step and she gazed at the new floor with awe. It was pure white, the sunlight reflecting off every wall. Lord Sesshomaru opened a white door before leading the others into the vast room. The room was an assortment of various colors: browns, blacks, beige, and gold.

There was an array of seats facing one large chair, similar to a throne, and Omako hesitantly sat on one. Miyu pulled Kagome along and sat her between the two. Shinnosuke stood off to the side, too uncomfortable to sit. Lord Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge him as he looked to the three who were in front of him. "I would assume that you all are here to see Kagome." He locked eyes with Omako.

Omako nodded. "We were worried that she might have been killed. But now that we see that she wasn't…" Her face became even more serious as her clear eyes narrowed and she defiantly asked, "What's the catch?"

Miyu gasped and looked at Omako in surprise. "Omako-san!"

"Do you really think Kagome's allowed to live here without anything being given in return?" Omako fired back, her eyes angry now. She looked to Lord Sesshomaru, suspicion oozing from her pores. "What did you make her agree to? She's just a little girl!"

Lord Sesshomaru looked at the upset priestess with a neutral expression.

"She is to become InuYasha's when she is of age."

Silence. All color drained from the faces of the three adults in the room. Miyu shakingly looked to Kagome before turning her pleading eyes to Sesshomaru. "You can't expect her to know what that means."

He didn't even bother looking at her. "Well, she certainly seems to know what a _whore_ is."

Miyu's eyes widened as her hands clenched into fists angrily. Her mouth opened and closed before she looked to Shinnosuke. Surprised, the samurai blinked before clearing his throat. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked to Lord Sesshomaru with a cool expression. "Kagome doesn't know the severity of this situation. She doesn't know what he is."

"What is he?" Kagome asked, but her question was immediately overpowered by an exclamation from Omako.

"That's right! Kagome needs a bright future, after all she's been through!" Omako yelled, and Kagome's eyes widened as she saw fear in the priestess' eyes. "She needs to remain pure!"

"Why?" Came the deep reply.

Omako's mouth snapped shut and she looked to Kagome fearfully. Her eyes darted so briefly to her necklace that Kagome thought she imagined it. The priestess looked away, her fingers nervously clutching her kimono. "Kagome can't stay here. We're taking her back to Hinohara."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but a shift in the air sent chills up her spine. Her mouth closed involuntarily and she looked towards the Lord sitting in front of them, her lip trembling. He was gazing at them with the same expression as always, but there was a new aura surrounding him. Kagome didn't even have to look at the others to know they felt it as well. Kagome grabbed Miyu's hand and Miyu accepted hesitantly.

"Then give me a reason not to kill her right now."

Kagome's blood chilled as the ominous statement hung in the air.

"Give me a reason not to kill you all for trespassing!"

A scream ripped from Kagome's throat as poison whipped across the room and headed towards her.

 _I can't die now!_

A/N: Please don't be upset or anything, guys. I already wrote this chapter (I'm a few chapters ahead) but I was hesitant to release it. Only because my readers seem to be upset with where this is going, but I don't want to change anything because this is my imagination, and what I have jotted down as ideas. The next chapter is the end of the first arc, and most assumptions will be explained there. So give the next chapter a try, at least (:

Thank you everyone for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_I can't die now!_

She couldn't feel anything. She wasn't numb, and her mind was functioning fine, but why wasn't she in pain? Her eyes were closed tightly, a cold sweat beginning to form on her face. _Did Lord Sesshomaru kill me?_ Kagome prepared to cry before cries erupted from another mouth that wasn't hers. _Souta?_ Kagome opened her eyes with much effort, before looking around for her frantic brother. Suddenly registering the feel of fabric in her hands, Kagome lowered her gaze before her eyes landed on her tearful little brother, her arms clutched tightly around him. _But how…?_

"Kagome, are you alright?" Miyu's voice called in fright as her soft footsteps quickly made her way over to the child. Kagome remembered her surroundings quickly, they were still with Lord Sesshomaru in one of his meeting rooms. Kagome nodded slowly as Miyu clutched her shoulder.

"But _why_ am I alright?" she voiced her thoughts aloud. Miyu's facial expression turned grim before she looked towards where Lord Sesshomaru had been. Kagome followed her gaze curiously before her eyes widened.

She watched as blood dropped to the ground in steady plops and the green light of the poison soon faded out. Lord Sesshomaru had his usual stoic nature, not surprised nor regretful. Kagome looked to the other person, the one who'd saved her, and saw his face morphed in anger. Kagome tried to get closer but Miyu held her back firmly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sesshomaru?" the man yelled, his fangs harsh as his mouth pulled back. His silver hair was raising eerily as his eyes tinged red. The poison whip retracted back to Sesshomaru and InuYasha lowered his hands, not minding the blood or the pain. His sword pulsed once and the red from his eyes faded as he calmed down. "What's going on here?"

"The miko wish to take Kagome back." Sesshomaru calmly looked towards the scared girl, noting how she tried to mask her true emotions as best as she could. He could easily scent the smell of her fear, but with it came bravery. Others thought it was strange that he, Lord Sesshomaru, had decided to take in two humans for no apparent reason. However, there _was_ a reason. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as he looked towards the more mature priestess, standing defiantly in front of her seat. _That miko knows it as well._ He was brought out of his thoughts when InuYasha scowled.

"Then let 'em take her!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. Of course his idiot brother wouldn't have any idea why Kagome was residing at the palace. Walking past InuYasha, he made his way over to Kagome. All three of her companions tensed immediately, the samurai had his hand resting on his sword. Not breaking his stride, Sesshomaru said, "If you think you can even unsheath your sword before you are killed, you are truly a fool."

Shinnosuke's face angered and a rough growl ripped from his throat. Omako watched him hesitantly before walking over to him and touching his arm gently. Surprisingly, the samurai sank into her touch and relaxed immediately. Blushing slightly, Omako smiled. Miyu watched them in disbelief before rolling her eyes. Instead, she looked back towards the approaching lord and hardened her gaze. He stopped when he was right in front of them, his looming presence even more intimidating.

Kagome trembled as her fingers clutched Souta, a whimper threatening to rise from her throat. Everything had been _fine,_ before Omako-san and the others showed up. Kagome didn't like it, but she couldn't help the feeling of resentment boiling up inside of her. _It would've been better if they believed I was dead! And they didn't try and find me._ Gulping, Kagome mimicked MIyu's expression and hovered over Souta. Lord Sesshomaru looked down at them menacingly before his fingers began to glow and drip with poison.

Miyu narrowed her eyes before pushing the siblings behind her. Kagome pushed against her relentlessly but Miyu's outstretched arms blocked her. "You cannot kill Kagome!" She shouted, looking into his cold eyes. "And you know it, Lord Sesshomaru!"

He didn't budge. Lifting a hand, he answered, "This Sesshomaru may not be able to kill the child…" A small smile graced his lips. Kagome shivered. "But I can kill the nuisances." Pulling his hand back, the whip began to form. "That includes her brother!"

Kagome paled, her blood chilling. _This isn't how it was supposed to be! He promised! Lord Sesshomaru promised!_ Tears welled in her eyes as she yelled, "Miyu, stop this! I'll stay! I'll stay!"

Omako answered readily, "You can't, Kagome! You'll be defiled!"

Miyu turned slightly, her eyes pleading. "You cannot harm your destiny!"

Kagome's eyes widened as countless statements from Omako and Miyu assaulted her ears. Everything was becoming jumbled and she couldn't concentrate. What was this sudden nonsense about her destiny? What did that even _mean?_ Kagome felt her grip on Souta loosening as all the pressure confined her. She was almost losing consciousness when a clear, gruff voice rang out.

"Kagome."

Kagome regained awareness slowly and looked to the man that was approaching her. He walked with a purpose now, his back rigid and his hands balled into fists at his sides. His face was determined, his hair shifting slightly with each step. He wasn't the kind man she knew. Who was he? Stopping just a few steps behind Sesshomaru, he lifted his chin and opened his mouth to speak. His golden eyes gleamed as he announced his secret.

"I'm InuYasha."

It was quiet. Everyone was looking at her. Her friends were surprised, no doubt thinking why had Kagome never connected the dots. She didn't know why either. As she looked at the brothers, it was obvious they were related. Though they didn't look alike, from the way they stood to the aura they emitted, it was most likely similar to the father they shared. Kagome couldn't even blink as she looked at InuYasha with new eyes. This was the man she belonged to? She'd never questioned it before, but what does that mean? This man with blood on his hands, and such a scary look on his face. He played such an important role in the palace, yet he always walked around like he was equivalent to her. Kagome looked down to Souta and he looked back. She was scared; she didn't know how to react. But she _knew_ that all costs she needed to protect her baby brother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The question escaped her lips before she even realized it.

InuYasha looked away, his shame apparent. "I didn't want you to think differently of me. You seemed comfortable with me, and I know the other demons in the palace scare you. If you knew I was Sesshomaru's brother, you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore."

Sesshomaru nodded, his hands now back to normal. "InuYasha has only been thinking of your wellbeing. And aside from the fact that he didn't know you were only accepted here to be his whore."

InuYasha's face became a flaming red as he stuttered, "I never agreed to that, okay? Sesshomaru just decided it on his own."

Kagome blinked before she decided now was the best time to ask. Hesitantly, she smiled and asked, "What's a whore?"

InuYasha turned the same shade as his clothes and didn't dare look at anyone. His brother seemed to be getting bored, but knew not to tell Kagome what a whore was. She'd find out in time. The demon lord looked to the defeated priestess closest to him. He pitied her, of course, she was very attached to Kagome and was even more persistent in keeping her because of the child's potential. Sesshomaru looked to the other two adults, lost in their own world, before returning his gaze back to Kagome. In order to ensure no ill intent fell upon his lands, Kagome had to stay under his watch. He had no intention of forcing her to be InuYasha's bed partner, and he was sure his brother was nauseous at the idea. It was merely a front, a legitimate reason, for a beggar such as herself to stay in the palace. He outstretched his hand for her to take, watching as her eyes widened. He wasn't that cold hearted.

"Kagome, you are staying correct?"

Hesitating, Kagome looked around the room, her eyes landing on each person individually before they turned downwards to look at her sleepy brother. Lifting her head to look at Sesshomaru determinedly, she nodded. "Yes!" She ignored the gasp of horror from Omako and Miyu's eerie silence. Shinnosuke merely shook his head as Kagome dipped her head to InuYasha. "Please take care of me!"

InuYasha mumbled something incoherent.

"It's settled then," Sesshomaru told the others in an obvious dismissal. Omako shook slightly, her eyes glazed as if she could see something no one else could. Nevertheless, she bowed along with Shinnosuke and stood stiffly. She looked towards Miyu.

"It's time to go, Miyu."

Miyu was silent for a few moments more, her eyes transfixed on the floor below her. She was abnormally still, her form not even shifting from breathing. Kagome looked on worriedly as she got up and stood next to Lord Sesshomaru. Suddenly, Miyu got up and flashed a brilliant smile towards the girl. "Bye, Kagome! Stay safe and be sure to come to Hinohara when you're older!" Bowing, she grinned and turned to walk to her friends. Kagome relaxed in relief and nodded vigorously.

The three walked away, escorted by the remaining guards waiting outside of the room. Omako looked to Miyu curiously, the grin that was on her face replaced by a deep scowl. Her face suddenly became dark and unwelcoming. Omako opened her mouth to speak but Miyu spoke first.

"We're getting Kagome out of there," she began, her scowl slowly becoming more frightening. "She cannot stay here as long as she dons that necklace." Omako blinked in surprise as Miyu suddenly smirked. "And I know just the way to persuade her."

 _Kagome… We'll never hand you over to them!_

A/N: A lot of things happened in this chapter, for which I'm grateful for. Because I've gotten complaints about my fanfiction. I just want you guys to know that I am a couple chapters ahead of what's posted. I like my stories to progress at a nice rate, not quickly but not slowly either. Most things will be explained in due timing; this was only chapter 6!

I got complaints about the plot that I'VE chosen for this story. Some PMs that I've gotten are blatantly telling me to change my fanfiction? I'm sorry if you don't like what I've written but you can't tell me to change anything.

But I'm mostly glad that this chapter cleared up any confusion (hopefully) about Kagome being a "whore." She is not really going to be InuYasha's plaything, which is why I gave the warning at the start of this fanfic that there are no mature themes. It's just a front that if anyone is curious or questions why Kagome resides in Sesshomaru's quarters, that's how she will be introduced. You'll see why later on if you decide to continue reading and do not jump to conclusions like some of you have done.

Sorry, rant over. Thank you for reading the 6th chapter and please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter marks the second arc of the story. It has been ten years since Kagome began living with Sesshomaru and InuYasha :)**

*ALSO THIS IS A SUPER LONG CHAPTER WITH TONS OF INFORMATION. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED ILY ALL*

The snow relentlessly fluttered onto the grass, the green strands almost completely hidden as the white flurries continued to reign. Activity was slow about the Western Lands, most people in all villages across the territory were keeping warm inside their huts. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case for a few occupants of the Western palace. A boy ran through the white snow, too impatient to wait until it covered the ground thicker. He plopped onto his back and stretched his arms and legs before moving them in a fluid motion. A young woman shook her head as she stood by the clear doors, watching the boy create snow angels. He was dressed in normal haori and hakama attire, but she threw furs on him before he could run outside.

Shivering, she closed the doors and turned to walk away. Absorbed in her thoughts, she walked without much purpose, but she soon bumped into a sturdy chest covered by silky fabric. Cursing quietly, she rubbed her forehead as her necklace rattled from the impact. Blinking her brown eyes to clear her confusion, she looked up apologetically to whoever she collided with. Immediately, her eyes brightened. "InuYasha!"

The brother of the Lord of the Western Lands nodded in return before sending her a cheeky grin. He had barely aged in the time she knew him, only progressing a year in his physical appearance. During those ten years, InuYasha had ditched the stubble embracing his jaw, he was now clean shaven and had a more youthful appearance. He now had a habit of pulling his hair back or even in a single braid for important affairs. But whenever she saw him, his wild silver hair was free. "Kagome," he returned the greeting, his golden eyes gleaming.

Kagome smiled and bowed, her unpinned hair falling to frame her face. She stood upright once more and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Sesshomaru wants me to carry out a small errand," he answered smoothly, beginning to walk away. Of course, Kagome followed him closely, intrigued. "All I'm doing is alerting one of the generals that Sesshomaru wants to hold a meeting with him," InuYasha continued sheepishly. He looked around as if noticing that something was missing. "Where's Souta?"

"Playing outside in the freezing cold!" Kagome snorted, obviously bothered that her brother was risking his health for just a few minutes of play. "He wouldn't listen to me no matter how many times I told him to stay inside!" She crossly folded her arms across her chest, the pretty blue and white sleeves of the casual kimono blending together beautifully. InuYasha just chuckled and continued walking.

Kagome trailed after him quietly. She followed InuYasha everywhere, contrary to everyone's belief that she would begin avoiding him after she learned of the truth. But quite the opposite happened; she grew attached to the arrogant man that would sometimes never know when to stop speaking. He was different; he was a breath of fresh air in the suffocating environment. Kagome grinned, picking up her pace so she could walk next to him. She loved being with InuYasha.

When she first learned of her "fate," Kagome didn't realize just what Miyu and Omako were worried about. Soon, after trying to understand InuYasha better, she found out he was a half demon. She didn't really understand the concept, but then she remembered the two women in the forest who were insulting the mother of a hanyou infant. Kagome connected the dots and realized that half demons weren't really respected, which is why InuYasha didn't really act like Sesshomaru's equal. Although, Kagome knew that their lord acknowledged InuYasha as a human being-and more importantly, his brother.

Kagome looked down at her memoir of Hatsuren, the green ornament gleaming in the light. She had yet to know its purpose other than being a parting gift, but there were several times when Lord Sesshomaru hinted that her necklace's role was truly bigger than what she thought.

"Why are you so quiet today?" InuYasha grumbled, his old attitude that he developed over the years resurfacing.

Kagome tore her gaze from her jewelry and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Dunno," she answered truthfully, "just thinking how grateful I am to you and Lord Sesshomaru."

A light red dusted the bridge of InuYasha's nose as he looked away quickly. "Keh! Whatever."

They arrived at the door of the generals and InuYasha knocked carelessly before opening the door roughly. Kagome rolled her eyes as she watched his brash behavior. He asked for General Minato, whoever that was, and soon enough, a man with streaks of gray in his black hair emerged. His eyes, hardened with responsibility, stared at InuYasha before shifting his gaze to Kagome. She bowed instinctively, and her eyebrow twitched when the general merely scoffed and walked past them to meet with Lord Sesshomaru.

"I'm so respectful and this is what I get," she huffed as she straightened her posture and dusted off her kimono. She watched as InuYasha closed the door before he took a different route from where they came from. Immediately, Kagome's feet carried her to whatever direction he was moving.

"Kagome, why are you following me?" InuYasha asked, his voice carrying over his shoulder.

Kagome grinned. "Do you even need to ask? I love being with you, InuYasha!"

Although she couldn't see him, from the tone of his voice she knew he was embarrassed. "How many times have I heard that one?" he mumbled.

Kagome happily hummed as she and InuYasha walked around aimlessly. When they passed by the clear doors, Kagome peered out to get a glimpse of her little brother. She couldn't see him so instead she opened the doors and yelled, "Souta, get inside!" She turned and expected to see InuYasha waiting for her but instead the hanyou was moving with a different purpose. His nose was twitching in confusion and his brows furrowed.

Kagome's own brows furrowed as InuYasha unapologetically left her standing by herself. She barely registered when Souta ran up to the door and hugged her. "Is something bothering InuYasha?" she muttered, looking to where his red fabric disappeared around the corner. She nearly jumped when Souta spoke.

"You're always worrying about him, Kagome." Her little brother looked up at her and smiled, the snow on his furs steadily seeping into her kimono. Crossly but gently, Kagome pushed him off of her. He was right, but Kagome felt she had a legitimate reason to worry about InuYasha this time. She grabbed her brother's hand and began to follow the path InuYasha took. She knew her surroundings like the back her hand now. Even without demonic senses, Kagome easily knew the direction InuYasha had taken.

Kagome inched forward silently as she heard a voice quietly talking. It was coming from a room, the light from inside seeping out through the barely opened door. Kagome didn't want to eavesdrop, but when she heard a low growl her body moved of its own will. She slid across the wall, Souta mimicking her movements. Slowly but surely, she shifted her head so she could peer inside.

The room was lit with several candles lining the walls. InuYasha stood in the center of the room, his back towards her, as he stiffly regarded another person. Kagome couldn't see her at first, but her eyes widened when the other presence in the room stepped forward.

A beautiful woman with pale, porcelain skin and dull brown eyes. Her lips were pink and her bottom lip was full, shaped in what seemed to be a natural pout. Her hair was black, but almost shone a unique purple in the light. _She wears the same priestess clothes that Miyu used to wear,_ Kagome realized, her brows furrowing in confusion. _But why would InuYasha be speaking to a priestess?_

"Kagome, what's happening?" Souta whispered, and Kagome quickly shut him up by reaching behind her and covering his mouth. Kagome was surprised that InuYasha hadn't heard her brother's question, but figured he was too upset to take notice. Neither of the two were speaking at this point, just looking at each other as if communicating wordlessly. Suddenly, the woman closed the remaining distance between her and InuYasha, and lifting her arms to his neck. Kagome didn't have to see to know what she was doing.

InuYasha didn't seem responsive at first, but he slowly reached over and clutched the woman's waist. Kagome watched in dread as he tilted his head to kiss her. Shaking uncontrollably, she tore her gaze from the door and removed her hand from Souta's mouth. Looking at the floor sadly, she wrung her hands nervously in her lap while biting her lip. She knew it was idiotic of her to harbor feelings for InuYasha. _Of course_ he had someone he was in love with. _Of course_ he didn't see her as a woman, but instead a kid that he watched grow up before his eyes. He probably had some sort of brotherly pride whenever he looked at her.

Realizing that left a bitter taste in Kagome's mouth.

Getting up quietly, Kagome dusted off her kimono and began to distance herself from the room. Souta hesitated in confusion. He curiously peered into the room before turning various shades of red and running quickly but lightly after his sister.

Kagome sighed as she walked slowly to the room she and Souta shared. She paused when she reached the grand staircase that led to the many rooms that were typically off guard to staff unless they had a message or were bringing food. _But I'm not staff,_ Kagome thought, as she ascended the staircase. She heard soft footsteps behind her and remembered that her brother was following her. Looking over her shoulder with an apologetic smile, Kagome said, "You can head back to our room, Souta. I won't be long." Her brother pouted but didn't argue as he got off the staircase and continued the journey to their quarters.

Kagome breathed deeply as she turned and continued her mount. Every time Kagome went to visit Sesshomaru, which wasn't often, she felt underdressed. She knew he didn't care, but he was just too intimidating. Reaching the top, Kagome removed her sandals. She always did, out of fear that she would ruin the pure white floor.

She had no idea what room the demon lord was in, but ultimately decided that he would most likely be in his office. She approached said room's door and knocked softly. There was a slight pause before the all too familiar voice answered, "Come in."

Kagome opened the door, instinctively bowing after her eyes landed on the preoccupied daiyoukai. She straightened before closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru's office wasn't grand, although vast. It merely had his desk, storage compartments, and places all over to light candles. Apart from his command to enter, the adult in front her had yet to acknowledge her presence. Unnerved, Kagome crept forward and spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

He paused in his fluid writing on parchment to hear her next words, though he didn't look up.

Kagome took in a deep breath before exhaling. She made the decision to come up and ask Sesshomaru, so she had to follow through with it. But Kagome was _scared,_ and she knew it. She was undoubtedly frightened of the answer she might receive. That InuYasha could never be hers. "Lord Sesshomaru, does InuYasha have anyone he's interested in?"

Sesshomaru continued writing then, as if the topic at hand was a dismissive matter. He rumbled, "Is this about that priestess on the lower level?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Y-yes."

Sesshomaru sighed, a sound Kagome thought she'd never hear from him. "My little brother does have a bit of history with her. But to the interest of jeopardizing his name, we decided it was best for him not to associate with her any longer." Sesshomaru's nostrils twitched subtly. "Yet it seems she's back. For whatever reason." He paused in his writing to read over what he'd written.

Kagome thought back to the kiss the two had been sharing prior to her departure. _Certainly seems as if InuYasha's not heeding his brother's warnings._ "Why would being with her jeopardize his name?" She asked, choosing her words carefully.

"She requested that he become a human in order to continue their relationship."

Kagome's jaw dropped in surprise, her eyes wide in disbelief. InuYasha become a human? That was absurd! Clutching her hands into fists at her sides, "And InuYasha loves a woman like that?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer right away. Kagome thought that maybe he didn't know the answer to that question, but Sesshomaru knew the answer to _everything._ "He was forced to stop loving her. No doubt his human emotions still long for that conceited priestess. And she still loves him." He paused, finally looking up to look into Kagome's eyes. "Just not all of him." Kagome squirmed under Sesshomaru's intense gaze; it was as if he was studying her.

"So has she come back to try to win over InuYasha again? And how would InuYasha become human anyway?"

Sesshomaru didn't divert his attention from her this time. Still looking her square in the eye, he replied, "She comes here to discuss matters with my healers. She takes care of personal issues on her own before she leaves." Sesshomaru suddenly stood up and Kagome nearly jumped. He walked around his desk and stopped in front of her. He looked down at her in his usual intimidating stance but Kagome knew that it was unintentional. "Do you know what your necklace is, Kagome?"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Jewelry?" Seeing Sesshomaru's jaw clench slightly caused Kagome to look down in embarrassment. "Sorry!"

Ignoring her apology, Sesshomaru continued, "It's a round fragment of a larger jewel called the Desired Jewel." He reached forward and clutched the necklace in his hand. "As its name suggests, this jewel harbors the deepest desires of all those who come upon it. It's said to create the perfect world for those who have possession of it. You only have a fragment, so only your strongest desire is within it."

Kagome didn't quite understand, but she hoped that it didn't show on her face. "So, basically," she started, "this fragment is holding my deepest desire and if I connect it to the Desired Jewel, all of my other desires will be stored inside and my perfect world will be created?" Kagome trembled slightly as she looked down at the accessory clutched in Sesshomaru's hand. "But what will happen to everyone else?"

"Everyone will have no recollection of how their lives used to be. Their actions will be coordinated to what you want and what your heart has always wanted. Your perfect world does not essentially mean the whole world," Sesshomaru explained in a monotone fashion, "it means the factors that influence you daily or throughout your life will be changed to suit your needs."

"Why would _anyone_ wish that on others?" Kagome asked, tears welling in her eyes. "Everyone in my life would just be an empty shell!"

Sesshomaru let go of her necklace and looked at her seriously. "That is why I cannot let you go back to Hinohara."

Kagome rubbed at her eyes. Opening them once more, she asked, "What?"

"Your former friends in Hinohara knew about your destiny. They were going to raise you under their priestess ways and keep you isolated from others. They were going to make it so you'd never even know about the significant role your necklace has. You and your brother would be in even more danger than initially."

Kagome looked away, her mind about to explode. "So all this time you were only thinking of my wellbeing, Lord Sesshomaru?" A light trace of sarcasm was in her tone.

"This Sesshomaru would be lying if I said that was true," he replied bluntly. "If Omako restricted you as much as she wanted to, your desires would turn dark and bleak and would impact everyone." He turned to walk back to his desk. "Even InuYasha."

Kagome looked back to him in an instant. "Why would my desires affect InuYasha?"

"Because all you would've wanted is a friend," Sesshomaru said the word almost bitterly. "And that desire would nestle deep in your heart. You'd force the information out of Omako, and go on a foolish journey to find the Desired Jewel. And if you did succeed, it would cause InuYasha's life to change against his will."

Kagome shook her head as she was bombarded with information. "This is a whole lot to process. Besides, I asked how could InuYasha become human? What does this have to do with the Desired Jewel?"

"The Desired Jewel is often linked with the Sacred Jewel. If the intent is pure, the Sacred Jewel can grant a wish. The priestess that holds InuYasha's heart protects the jewel. She planned to use it to turn InuYasha into a human if he agreed."

"But you guys didn't consent to that," Kagome finished, her thoughts becoming more clear.

"InuYasha did." Sesshomaru sat down again and began writing once more. "He was prepared to abandon his demon blood. But someone had to knock some sense into him." Kagome visibly winced.

"So does that priestess even have a chance with InuYasha?" Kagome demanded as she prepared to leave.

"Truthfully, no." Sesshomaru hardly finished speaking before Kagome squealed and clapped. He watched without amusement as the young woman bowed happily and waved. She left with a simple "Thank you!" and closed the door after her departure. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly before focusing back on the task at hand. It was obvious that Kagome had feelings for his half brother, and the strongest desire that was currently in her fragment was for him to return her feelings. _Too bad she probably doesn't even need the jewel for that to happen._

-/-/-/-/-/-/:-:-/

Kagome awoke during the middle of the night. She could hear Souta sleeping peacefully next to her on the bed, and she strained her ears to detect if anything had woken her up. Her sleeping yukata shifted as she slowly sat up and looked around the dark room. Suddenly, a candle flickered and an eerie face stared at her. Jumping in fright, Kagome barely held back a scream as Souta bounced and squawked as he hit the floor. Kagome looked around frantically for a weapon but the person's voice caused her movements to cease.

"You're the girl who was spying on me and InuYasha earlier."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as her heart rate calmed down and she regarded the priestess InuYasha was in love with with a distrustful expression. "I was not spying," she defended weakly.

The priestess scoffed. "Oh, please. I sensed you the moment you crept along the wall."

Kagome scanned the priestess' now visible body. She didn't seem like a demon. Must be some priestess skill she's acquired. "So what of it? Why are you in my room?"

She didn't seem to appreciate the tone. In fact, she seemed disrespected. Now that Kagome got a closer look, the woman did look anywhere from one to two years older than her. "I just wanted to let you know to back off of InuYasha because he's mine." Kagome fought the urge to be bothered by her words. "We've known each other for a long time."

 _I've known him for ten years!_ Kagome fumed internally. "Why do you feel as if you should be bothered by me?"

"Well, I did kiss him to see your reaction." She rolled her eyes as if Kagome was the stupidest person she'd ever had the pleasure of talking to. "And you left soon after. Even I could smell your jealousy," she snickered. "You don't understand, girl. I understand InuYasha better than you _ever_ could." With that, the priestess turned and prepared to leave.

"Such a nasty attitude for a priestess," Kagome called after her, watching as her hand paused on the side of the door. "I wonder if InuYasha's seen it."

Without turning, she answered sweetly, "Since I was little, I was taught to deal with threats like this. If you were a demon, I'd have to exorcise you. But unfortunately, you're a human like me. So I've got to presume the snotty attitude and deal with you accordingly."

Kagome furrowed her brows. She was sort of glad she'd only had InuYasha and Souta when growing up. If this is what kids in villages were like, she'd never be able to play with them. "Save your breath." She rolled her eyes. "I know InuYasha sees me as a friend. Maybe even a little sister." She decided not to let on that she knew about their history.

The priestess didn't answer. Instead, she slid open the door and left. It closed after her with an almost inaudible sound. Exhausted, Kagome groaned and fell back onto the futon. Sometime during Kagome's chat with her 'rival' Souta had crawled back onto the futon and was now watching Kagome with half lidded eyes. "Kagome, who was that?"

Kagome shook her head, smiling. "No one important, Souta."

He was quiet for a moment. "I'm sure InuYasha will see you as a woman soon enough. And when he does, he'll surely drop that horrible priestess."

Kagome sighed. "I don't know if she's all that horrible, Souta."

Her little brother gawked at her, though she couldn't really see it in the darkness. "What?"

"She's the protector of the Sacred Jewel," she started, though she knew Souta would have no idea what she's talking about. "She _has_ to be pure. I'm sure she's just reacting this way to me because she really does love InuYasha." Exhaling in frustration, Kagome tugged at her hair. "Everything traces back to being pure. Her intent is pure, her motives are pure, but like she said…" Kagome's voice lowered to a heartbroken whisper. "I'm just a threat. She has every right to treat me like that."

Souta rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand girls." He turned and almost immediately began dozing off, signaling the end of the conversation.

As for Kagome, her thoughts kept straying to the half demon she'd known for ten years. She didn't know when exactly she developed romantic feelings for him, but she'd always been obsessed with him. He was her friend; he _understood_ her. He had many different traits, some of them he still keeps bottled up inside. _I haven't yet seen his demon side, but I sure as hell love his human and half demon sides!_

Deciding to succumb to her exhausted body and mind, Kagome soon fell asleep as well. Her lips curved into a faint smile as one last image of InuYasha flashed before her closed eyelids.

 _I love you, InuYasha._

A/N: There was a lot of information in this chapter. I was even surprised that I wrote this much ^-^' I was deciding whether to break the chapter into two, but decided that a super long chapter is quite alright :) I also feel as if I made Kikyo a little bit too nasty, because she _is_ the guardian of the sacred jewel at the moment. But she'll become nicer later on, once another character is revealed. Anyways! Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

"Kagome?" His eyes stopped scanning the scroll.

This was one of the few times she had seen InuYasha working. He hated sitting down and devoting his attention to something for an extended period of time. And although Sesshomaru would never ask for help (he probably didn't even need it), InuYasha felt guilty for leaving his brother to handle everything. And so, he took some of the load. InuYasha's hair was currently pulled back into a single braid. "Who did it for you this time?" Kagome asked, motioning to the elaborate braid.

"One of the maids," he answered dismissively. Looking up, he smirked. "So what's up? I know you're not here to talk about my hair."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Maybe I am," she teased. However, her playful smile soon dropped. InuYasha's expression immediately became serious. Kagome walked over to him and mimicked his position on the floor. The pillow sank slightly under her weight as she shifted to be more comfortable. He silently watched, waiting for her to speak. She sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru told me about the Sacred Jewel."

InuYasha merely raised an eyebrow. " _Okay,_ " he said slowly, not understanding what that had to do with anything.

"That priestess that was here yesterday—"

"Kikyo?" InuYasha cut her off. "She left this morning."

 _Trust me, I know._ Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, her. She guards the Sacred Jewel from pursuers right?"

"Yeah, she's been entrusted with it for a while." InuYasha seemed distinctly uncomfortable. Kagome thought about just letting the topic go, but after Kikyo's visit to her room last night… She hoped InuYasha wasn't thinking about living a life with her. She hoped he wasn't still thinking about becoming a human in order to peacefully be with Kikyo. She lifted her necklace and watched as the fragment shone in the light.

"InuYasha, do you know what this is?"

InuYasha blinked. "Your necklace?"

 _So Sesshomaru hasn't told him…_ Kagome realized. _Is he leaving it up to me or does he just not want InuYasha to know?_ Suddenly unsure of where she was going with this, Kagome diverted from the topic for now. "Anyway," she transitioned, her nervousness apparent. "Are you sad that Kikyo left?"

InuYasha replied without missing a beat. "Well, it's not like she was welcomed in this first place." Kagome felt her resolve tremble. He told her the lie so easily, without batting an eye, without any hesitation. Sesshomaru has been teaching him not only to lie to others, but to lie to himself as well. Kagome nodded, however, a soft smile on her face. She thought back to when he'd kissed Kikyo after only a moment's hesitation.

It was silent after that. InuYasha had returned his eyes to the scroll, but Kagome was positive he wasn't reading. Kagome was consumed in her own thoughts, her face straight to hide her emotions. She looked up suddenly, her eyes searching the man in front of her.

"InuYasha."

He looked up expectantly.

Leaning forward slightly, Kagome reached over the table to grasp InuYasha's clawed hand. Her eyes glittered sadly as she tried to read his gaze. His breath had hitched, she heard it, and he was staring at her with an emotion she couldn't place. "Please," she started, her voice shaking, "don't ever think of me as your whore." His eyes widened. "Even though that's what I'm labeled as." She couldn't stand the thought of ever being his fallback; the _rebound_ ; of whatever happened with Kikyo.

"Kagome, you know I haven't ever thought of you like that," he answered, unusually serious. "And you know Sesshomaru never regards you as my whore. You know a girl of your background wouldn't be allowed here unless it's along the lines of becoming a concubine."

Kagome didn't answer. Instead, she squeezed InuYasha's hand. "Am I your equal?" she whispered. _Do you see me as a woman?_

He stared at her as if stumped. Though, his confusion expression gradually faded, and an unreadable one took its place. As InuYasha looked into her eyes, Kagome realized the close proximity. An embarrassing blush began to creep onto her cheeks. She realized just how she must look: sneaking into his room in the early morning, wearing her loosely tied sleeping yukata, her hair lazily brushed through but still ruffled from sleep. "Sorry!" she suddenly yelled loudly, her cheeks aflame. InuYasha jumped harshly, his hands reaching up to hold his ringing ears.

"Dammit, wench!" he cursed, however Kagome could clearly see a red tint in his cheeks. "Yes, you're my equal," he answered her crossly. Turning stubbornly, he folded his arms in the sleeves of his haori. "Now get out so I can continue working."

Kagome watched helplessly as InuYasha refused to face her. He must hate her now. He must think that she's a nuisance and nothing more. Dejected, Kagome turned and walked out of the room. Tears brimmed at her eyes as she recalled her embarrassment. _How humiliating!_ A bitter taste pooled in her mouth. _I acted like a stupid girl, not a woman._ As Kagome was descending the staircase, she heard two demons whispering. They looked exactly alike: sandy blonde hair dipped in a beautiful orange, slanted green eyes that were framed by long eyelashes, tanned skin hidden by hefty kimonos worn by the female staff of the palace, and long sharp nails along with long furry tails the color of their hair. However, one wore earrings and the other didn't.

"The girl looks almost eighteen years of age; shouldn't she be getting married soon?" One sneered to her twin.

"Shouldn't she be _married_ by now?"

"Yes—wait! She _can't_ get married as long as she's here!"

"So unfortunate!" one sighed dramatically, her fangs visible as she mimicked her sister's sneer. "No one wants damaged goods, after all."

The two began to cackle loudly and Kagome's eyebrow twitched in anger, her momentary sadness evaporating. She'd had to deal with these two ever since she began to mature and go through puberty. She remembered crying to InuYasha, and he told her it was because both her soul and face were beautiful. So basically, the demon twins had always been jealous of her. Rolling her eyes, Kagome got off the last step and stopped to face them.

"I didn't know you had a mate," she told the one wearing earrings in mock surprise. "Oh, you're still with the demon with blue hair? Isn't he handsome?" She blinked her eyes innocently as the twins fumed at her. "Seems like I'm not the only one who thinks so." She shrugged apologetically to the other twin whose eyes widened.

"Listen, you little _concubine_ —"

"If anything's damaged, it's certainly not my ears," Kagome continued, looking away and crossing her arms. "Your sister howls louder in bed than you do." Both of their faces turned red, one with embarrassment and one with anger. "And…" she walked away while waving. "If you're sure no one wants damaged goods, why don't you ask your boyfriend what he wants with your sister if not that. Bye!" Kagome walked as confidently as she could without faltering. Her heart was beating wildly. She'd never stood up to them before, they could fully hold her back and try to rip her to shreds. Of course, they'd probably be killed for doing so, but she did disrespect them. It made her feel horrible, but she was just so _mad_.

She hurriedly rushed back to her and Souta's room once she turned a corner. The demon with earrings had certainly seemed upset, but Kagome was sure it was directed at her sister and not her. Sighing in exasperation, Kagome opened her door and slipped inside. Souta was looking out the window, his hands pressed against the ledge. She slid the door shut and put on a smile. "Souta! What are you doing up so early?"

He didn't turn around. "It was snowing."

She giggled in amusement. "Again?" He didn't answer her. Her smile dropped. Inching forward, her hand touched his shoulder gently. They stayed like that for a while as Kagome thought of what she should say. She couldn't see her brother's face, but she felt a sad aura coming from him. "Souta," she whispered, "are you thinking of Mama and Papa?"

"What's there to think about?" he joked, but Kagome knew he was being serious.

"You know what I meant," she said even more quietly.

He pressed his fingers even more roughly against the ledge. "Where are they, Kagome?"

Kagome held back a sigh. They'd had this conversation many times. Souta always needed reassurance. The only family he knew was Kagome even though he did look up to InuYasha and even Sesshomaru. She didn't know if her parents were dead or alive, and she was sure they didn't know if her and Souta were dead or alive. But she had faith that they would be reunited. And when they were… They would all be happy. "They are waiting for us," she answered like always, lifting her hand from his shoulder to ruffle his hair.

"And we are waiting for them," they said at the same time. Kagome smiled as Souta turned and rested his dejected eyes on her. She opened her arms and he hugged her tightly. "I don't want to leave," he started, his voice muffled by the fabric of her yukata. "But I just want to see their faces, Kagome." His voice trembled. "I want to see them. I want them to see _me._ "

"They _will_ , Souta!" Kagome said confidently, though even she could hear the slight tremor in her voice. She couldn't guarantee it, and that killed her inside. She wanted nothing more than to assure Souta that they'd be united with their parents once more. But it wasn't a promise, and it never would be. Pulling back from her brother with a large grin on her face, she asked optimistically, "Why don't we go down and get breakfast? Who knows what they'll try to lace our food with today?" She was joking, of course, if any poison was in the palace InuYasha and Sesshomaru would sniff it out right away.

Souta smiled in return and grasped Kagome's hand. They walked out of the room and Kagome hoped that the twins weren't hanging around anymore. She followed her brother as he led her happily to the dining area, their hands linked securely. They weren't acknowledged, they never were, but Kagome blinked in surprise when a few demons dipped their heads toward her. She tugged Souta to stop him from walking and slowly moved towards the demons who were strangely showing her respect.

When they raised their heads, one of them immediately answered her unspoken questions.

"We heard when you talked back to Yuu and Yui a while ago," he smiled politely, his deep red eyes glowing in a friendly manner. "We were on our way to polish the weapons in the dojo, and we just came back."

Kagome loved the dojo. It was somewhere InuYasha had spent a lot of his days, either sparring with Sesshomaru or practicing by himself. It always fascinated Kagome to watch him. He didn't go there as often as he used to, but Kagome suspected he sometimes went during the night when he knew he wouldn't be bothered. "I haven't been there in so long," she gushed, eyes sparkling childishly. Souta nodded vigorously in agreement. "I always wondered who kept it clean." She bowed sincerely. "Thank you!"

The demon blushed slightly, raking his fingers through his jet black hair. "You're welcome." He suddenly stopped as if he got an idea. Smiling, he offered, "Why don't you visit the dojo now? I'll have one of my members escort you." He turned and opened his mouth to call to a random demon in the group but paused when Kagome let out a pleased laugh.

"My brother and I need to eat breakfast first," she answered apologetically, grasping Souta's hand. "But we can go right after!" Kagome prepared to leave but the demon shook his head as his smile widened.

"Nonsense! I'll have someone accompany you!" His voice lowered as his eyes turned serious. "Who knows if Yuu and Yui are waiting to catch you and your brother alone?" Kagome nodded in agreement and watched as he turned and motioned to someone in his crew. "Aguri! Accompany…" He faltered and looked to Kagome apologetically.

"Kagome," she answered the unspoken question with a smile.

"Accompany Kagome-san to the dining room and show her where the dojo is." He winked to her. "Your memory might be a little rusty."

A tall demon stepped out from his friends and began to walk to Kagome. He had a unique handsomeness, unlike what Kagome had seen before. He had gray eyes that were deep with calmness and wavy dark blue hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His hair wasn't too long; it reached to the end of his shoulder blades. His bangs parted in the middle to reveal the start of well-kept brows. He bowed upon reaching her before standing and introducing himself. "I am Aguri," he told her calmly, his voice emitting a soothing richness.

Kagome smiled, the neutral aura of Aguri letting her know she could trust him. "I'm Kagome," she answered before motioning to her awestruck little brother. "And this is Souta."

He nodded and began to walk with them to the dining area. As she followed him, she couldn't help but realize: _This is the first time I've followed someone other than InuYasha._ She studied the way he walked. It wasn't rigid or stiff, he merely walked with a comfortable gait. InuYasha, on the other hand, walked with a confident energy as he tucked his arms in the sleeves of his haori. Aguri was a little shorter than InuYasha, and his voice wasn't as deep either. Kagome shook her head. _It isn't fair to compare!_

Breakfast passed quickly once they arrived and soon the three were headed to the dojo. Kagome had rushed back to her and Souta's room once Aguri had pointed out that she was still in her sleeping attire. She now had a simple pink kimono on—and, on a whim, a white flower in her hair—along with her go-to sandals. Souta was bouncing about excitedly as he babbled about seeing the dojo after so long. Kagome hastened her pace so she could walk next to the quiet demon who was showing her the way. "Your name is Aguri, right? How would you write that?"

Glancing towards her with a soft smile, he answered, "The kanji for 'peaceful', 'long time', and 'league'. My family has always been very traditional."

Curiosity peaked in Kagome as she excitedly asked, "What type of demon are you? I know InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru are inuyoukai and the twins are nekoyoukai—"

Aguri laughed, and Kagome's eyes widened at the smooth sound. "My father's side is predominantly crane, but he was the first to mate with someone outside of his own. My mother was just a demon from the sea, I don't think she had any specific title to call her own. I've been told all of my traits: my hair, my eyes, and my pale skin come from my mother. But everything else is from my father except my personality." He happily put his hand to his chest. "My personality is a mix of both."

Kagome grinned as she learned more about her new friend. Walking with him and listening to him talk was very enjoyable. She opened her mouth to answer but Souta's shrieks interrupted her. She watched as her brother slipped out of his sandals and ran across the dojo floor happily. Kagome's eyes widened with barely contained awe as she slipped out of her sandals too and followed suit. She spun around as the sunlight filtered into the room and warmed her fair skin. She stopped mid-spin when her eyes landed on the weapons. "There's the wooden stick InuYasha always practices with!"

Running to the long, weathered stick, Kagome dropped onto her knees and ran her hands along the dents made by InuYasha's fingers over the years. There were even nicks from when his claws scraped against it. Kagome felt her heart almost burst with love as she thought of the man who gripped the very weapon she was touching right now. She really did love InuYasha.

"Sis, come spar with me!"

Kagome was snapped out of her stupor as Souta called to her. She turned to see him hurriedly putting on equipment that InuYasha had lent him. His own wooden stick with his name on it was lying at his feet as he adjusted his new attire for sparring. Kagome grinned. "Souta, you know I'm very clumsy with a sword." As if remembering the other presence in the room, Kagome lifted her eyes to look at Aguri who was still standing by the entrance. "Aguri! Can you spar with Souta?"

He crossed his arms over his chest thoughtfully, the navy blue fabric of his haori shifting slightly. Kagome couldn't help but stare as the sunlight reflected off his gray eyes and caused them to shine a beautiful light. Suddenly, he nodded and walked over to where Kagome was. She scooted over as he reached high above them to grab two wooden sticks that were shorter in length. Gripping one in each hand, he turned to Souta who was standing in a basic stance. With no warning, Aguri lunged forward and Souta surprisingly blocked his jab with a lift of the wooden sword.

Kagome clapped and cheered her brother on. His reflexes had definitely sharpened from when InuYasha began teaching him. She felt a surge of pride as she saw her brother exhibiting what he'd learned from her beloved. Aguri smiled and placed his hand on Souta's covered head. Souta smiled up at him in return before a mischievous face appeared on his features and he sharply maneuvered his sword to knock one of Aguri's out of his hand. The short stick flew out of Aguri's hand and skidded across the floor before stopping in front of Kagome.

Kagome jumped up in happiness and ran over to hug her brother. Aguri carefully removed the long sword from Souta's hands as the young boy's arms wrapped around his sister. Aguri watched with a calm expression, his eyes switching from Souta to Kagome. He took in her wavy black hair that reached her mid-back, her fair skin that didn't have any imperfections, her cheeks that were naturally rosy… _She's truly a beauty,_ he noticed before he turned slightly red from his thoughts. He scratched his head to clear his mind before nudging Kagome. "I want to show you something."

Intrigued, Kagome let go of her brother and followed Aguri as he retrieved a new sort of weapon from the large collection. It was a curved structure with a sturdy string attaching the two ends. He outstretched his hand to give it to her and Kagome retrieved it expectantly, jumping slightly when her fingers touched his. Pretending not to be affected, Kagome's eyes roamed the new weapon. "What is this, Aguri?"

"It's a bow," he replied, his gray eyes amused. He reached down to pick up a quiver of arrows. He slung it over his shoulder before beckoning Kagome and Souta to follow him. He moved to another door in the back of the dojo and slid it open to reveal the beautiful day outside. Kagome excitedly followed while clutching the bow. Aguri took an arrow out of the quiver and handed it to Kagome. "I think archery would be a nice hobby for you," he explained.

Kagome nodded vigorously as she accepted the arrow. It wasn't like the arrows that InuYasha had described to her when she was younger; the tip wasn't as sharp and it seemed very dull. She looked to Aguri with a confused expression.

"That's a training arrow," he laughed. "With no experience, we can't have you shooting real arrows, Kagome."

Kagome laughed as well as she tried to get into position. "I know. I'll graduate to real arrows soon enough, though!" Embarrassed, she watched as her fingers almost became tangled. "How do you do this?"

Aguri walked over and stood behind her closely. For some reason, Kagome felt her heart flutter. His calloused hands covered hers as he lowered the bow so it faced the ground. "What's your dominant eye, Kagome?"

She blinked. What kind of question was that? "My right eye?" she questioned.

"Good, because I got you a bow for your right hand," he answered sheepishly and Kagome giggled. "Hold the bow in your left hand." He let go and watched as Kagome held the bow with her left hand and awaited instructions. "Now, we have to nock the arrow." After doing that, Aguri rearranged Kagome's fingers gently. "Now, we raise it!" Kagome immediately raised the bow and arrow and Aguri laughed loudly. "Make sure you don't lose your position."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm excited, okay?"

Aguri nodded as he held back a smirk. He looked around for an easy target for Kagome. "Why don't you aim for that tree in front of you?" he suggested.

"But it's so far away!"

"That's the point," Aguri answered, walking away from his position behind Kagome. Stepping off to the side, he joined Souta who was hopping from foot to foot. "One day, you'll hit that tree with ease, and think back to this day." With a wide grin, he cheered, "Ganbatte!"

Kagome smiled and focused on the tree. With a deep breath, she steadied her posture and aimed for her target. In a fluid motion, she released the arrow and watched as it soared…

Before it plopped onto the grass a few feet away.

"Practice makes perfect!" Aguri called as Souta clapped for his sister. Kagome pouted as she went to retrieve the arrow. She got up to see Aguri placing a stone on the grass. Running over to him, she kneeled to gaze at what he was doing. "I'm marking where you stood."

After that, Kagome kept practicing until she'd reached her sixth arrow and the sun was climbing higher in the sky. Tired, Kagome victoriously placed a stone where her last arrow had fell. One day, she wouldn't have to mark the grass. Instead, she would mark the tree. Souta was dozing off against another tree, he'd taken off his equipment once he realized they weren't going inside anytime soon. Aguri was calmly stretching his neck and Kagome marveled at how the sunlight complimented his pale skin.

Kagome walked over to him and grasped his arm to inspect. He looked at her quizzically as she studied his hand. "How do you stay so pale even after being out here for so long?"

"I could say the same to you," he retorted, trying to yank his arm back but Kagome playfully held on. "All of us know you used to play outside a lot. Yet, your skin is as fair as ever." He lifted his free hand and dug a finger into her cheek. She shook him off before they both laughed. Kagome was happy; she now had a friend other than InuYasha and Sesshomaru. She had someone else to consult when she was feeling low.

"What's going on here?"

A/N: Another OC has entered! Don't worry, this fanfiction is InuKag, but what's a bubbling love story without complications? Kagome may or may not get feelings for Aguri later, but we all know she'll be with InuYasha in the end! *painful wink* In a couple chapters, yet another potential love interest (for Kagome) will appear! As for InuYasha, I think Kikyo will be his only option besides Kagome. Let me know what you guys think ^-^ please review and thanks for reading!

P.S. I know that Yuu is a male name, in case anyone was wondering. This information is completely irrelevant but Yuu and Yui's parents were expecting to have a boy. When they had twins, even though both were girls, they still named one to have a masculine name. And even though Yuu is a male name, there are females who have it. An example is Watase Yuu, a manga artist.


	9. Chapter 9

A rush of wind surrounded her as she was pulled from Aguri. Suddenly enveloped by silky red fabric, Kagome blinked as she realized she was being embraced by InuYasha. She looked up to see him looking at Aguri with a guarded expression. Confused, Kagome wiggled out of his grip and stepped in front of him so his attention returned to her. She couldn't read the expression in his eyes, but Kagome knew he wasn't happy. "What's wrong, InuYasha?" she asked carefully, suddenly feeling as if she was going to get a scolding from her older brother.

"What were you guys doing out here?" he demanded, his eyes flicking to Aguri distrustfully before returning to Kagome.

Souta seemed to awaken then, and when he saw InuYasha he ran over excitedly. "InuYasha! I practiced swordsmanship with Aguri! I knocked his practice sword right out of his hand! I used the kenjutsu techniques you used to show me!"

Surprised, InuYasha took a moment to register what Souta said. An arrogant smile soon shaped his lips and he nudged Souta lightly. "About time you learned something, runt! I'm tired of going easy on you!" Souta laughed and hugged InuYasha tightly. Kagome watched fondly as InuYasha ruffled her little brother's hair. No one could make her as happy as InuYasha could, she was sure of it. "Aguri showed me how to shoot an arrow," she explained happily, turning to motion Aguri forward. However, the calm demon faltered, his eyes studying everywhere but where Kagome stood. Instead of walking to them, he kneeled and greeted, "Lord InuYasha."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Yikes. Save it for my brother."

Aguri stood and Kagome grabbed his arm to pull him closer. Looking up at him, she ordered, "Tell InuYasha how good I was!"

Surprisingly, Aguri snorted. "To think this is the girl who was just pouting because she kept aiming for the grass." Kagome slapped his arm in embarrassment and in return, the handsome demon smiled. InuYasha couldn't help growling as his eyebrow twitched. Kagome turned in alarm but InuYasha composed himself. He didn't know _why_ he had a bad feeling. He didn't even know what the feeling _was._ But he knew that he didn't like how Kagome was _throwing herself_ at one of the dojo cleaners.

"You spent all morning practicing?" he asked her, crossing his arms.

"Yep! I really like it." She smiled shyly at Aguri. "Aguri said that it would be a nice hobby for me. And he was right!"

"I could've taught you how to shoot an arrow," InuYasha muttered, even though it was a bluff.

Kagome let go of Aguri and hugged InuYasha after shooing her brother off of him. "We can shoot arrows together one day! Okay?" She blushed when InuYasha smirked down at her. She was thankful that there was no tension between them after what happened early that morning. It seems she was the only one brooding over it. She really was just a troublesome little sister to InuYasha.

"And it was really nice weather to practice," Aguri added, leaning against a tree in a relaxed fashion. "It's been snowing a lot lately."

 _That's right,_ Kagome realized, _if it had been snowing this morning like Souta said, the ground would be really wet right now._ She glared at her brother for lying to her and he smiled sheepishly as he cowered behind InuYasha. "I hope it doesn't snow tomorrow," she suddenly said, her eyes returning to Aguri. "I wanna do this again!" Her eyes glittered a sincere light.

Aguri's eyes widened as a barely noticeable blush heated his cheeks. InuYasha's eyes narrowed as he easily picked up the flustered scent of the blue haired demon. He flinched as the unwelcomed feeling returned full force and he shook his head. What was _wrong_ with him? He watched as Kagome began to tease Aguri and he said something to make her laugh. He didn't like their instant chemistry, how well they got along.

Of course, he hated the fact that Kagome had only found comfort in him and his brother; he _wanted_ her to find others to talk to. But why was it different now? Calming his emotions, he called, "Well, get inside and eat something. It's well past midday." He turned and began walking back inside, waiting to feel the familiar sensation of Kagome not too far behind.

But it never came.

/-/-/-/-:/./-./-:./

"Are you an idiot?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he sat across from his brother as they were served their food. Yes, he truly _was_ an idiot for thinking Sesshomaru could help him sort out his feelings. Sighing, he lifted his glass to drink from before watching the contents swish as he put it back down. "So who is he? I've always seen him in the dojo with Chuusuke."

"Aguri is about two years younger than you in human years. That would be eighteen. He is closer to Kagome's age, so it's only natural they are comfortable around each other." Sesshomaru disinterestedly poked at his food with his chopsticks before placing a piece in his mouth. "Now, tell me what you're feeling when you see him and Kagome together once more."

InuYasha's face heated in embarrassment as his fist slammed onto the table. "Oi! Why the hell do you keep asking me that?"

"Until you realize how foolish you are, InuYasha."

Huffing, InuYasha grabbed his glass and downed the rest of the contents. He didn't normally drink, but when he did he stopped when he was slightly tipsy. He only did that because his senses needed to be alert in case Souta or Kagome needed him. He angrily grabbed the bottle and poured more into his glass. They didn't need him; they had _Aguri_ now. "I feel like clawing at Aguri and pulling Kagome away." He irritably thought back to how Kagome clutched Aguri's arm and talked so closely to him. "Kagome's never smiled like that towards anyone except _me._ How come she instantly hit it off with Aguri?"

"You're jealous."

InuYasha froze, his hand midway to his glass. Fixing serious golden eyes on his older brother, he frowned as he processed what Sesshomaru had told him. How could he be _jealous?_ Maybe he was just jealous because Kagome had always been attached to him, and he didn't want her to become attached to Aguri. _That has to be it,_ InuYasha thought, relaxing slightly. _That's what Sesshomaru is talking about._ "Kagome's like an annoying sibling to me," he answered, unknowingly admitting to Kagome's biggest fear. "She's a little runt who I watched grow up in a new environment. I guess I'm the overprotective older brother in this situation," he said guiltily. "I know she has to find others who make her happy but…"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He had finished half of his plate before summoning someone to collect it. InuYasha took the plate as the maid passed and took big bites of the food. InuYasha never knew what his brother was thinking, no one did, but he wished he knew at this moment. Even a "Hn" from his brother was a more comforting response than his silence. InuYasha was about to start speaking again but his brother surprisingly answered. "Is that honestly what you think?"

InuYasha blinked. "Yeah."

"What about Souta? You've never mentioned Souta."

InuYasha started, caught by surprise as redness gripped his cheeks.

"Why is it that you are only focused on Kagome when Souta seemed as equally attached to Aguri?" His brother said icily, almost mockingly before getting up and looking down at InuYasha. His face was void of emotion except for the faintest smug glint in his eyes. Thoughts began to race in InuYasha's mind but he refused to be caught in the midst of them.

"You're wrong," he whispered, the image of a certain priestess surfacing in his mind.

"Wrong? About?"

InuYasha shook his head vigorously, feeling as his heart sped up and his chest clenched.

"I am not in love with Kagome."

/-/-/-/-:/./-./-:./

"Souta, would you stop sneezing?"

Her little brother shrugged as Kagome sneezed. "We must be a hot topic today."

Kagome sniffled before returning back to her studies for the day. Was she really being talked about right now? She was used to it, but she felt off about this time. InuYasha had been acting strange before he had disappeared to eat with Sesshomaru. He seemed to be in a hurry as if he had something urgent to tell his brother. _No wayI_ Kagome thought in horror, her hands flying to cover her mouth as tears threatened to plop onto the scroll. _InuYasha couldn't be thinking of kicking me out? He told me he didn't think of me as his whore!_ Shakily, Kagome lowered her gaze back to the scroll and continued reading. Souta was relaxing while practicing his calligraphy on a blank scroll, hums gently surfacing from his throat.

"I like Aguri," he suddenly said.

"He's very nice," Kagome agreed, her eyes not leaving the scroll.

"But he can never replace InuYasha," Souta continued, placing his ink pen back with the ink stick. Carefully stepping back from the bundai to allow his work to dry, he walked over to his troubled sister. "What's up, Sis?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome answered distractedly, actually interested in the text she was reading. "I'm trying to study, Souta." It was literature recommended to her by Aguri, so she incorporated it into her self-taught lesson for the day. It was a collection of poems, differing from choka to tanka to renga, and she was especially drawn into the short style of Arakida Moritake.

"You've been quiet."

"Since when am I chatty while studying?"

Souta's eyebrows furrowed as his frustration grew. "Kagome," he snapped, "what's bothering you?"

Kagome retorted loudly, "Nothing! Leave me alone and let me study!" Annoyed, she stubbornly turned her back and grabbed the scroll. Souta huffed and got up before he roughly began dusting off any lint on his haori. He thought about continuing his calligraphy, but he couldn't stand watching his sister stress herself out for no reason. His anger dissipated and sadness replaced it. Walking to the door of their room, he slipped on his sandals before leaving the room quietly. Sometimes, he felt that his sister thought he was stupid just because he was so much younger than her. But just like her, he'd matured quickly. He had grasped the situation without much trouble. So what if he was seven years younger? He'd comfort Kagome in any way he could; it was his duty as a brother.

He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice when a voice was calling him.

"-outa! Souta!"

Souta looked up slowly to see InuYasha walking towards him. Souta raised an eyebrow at the haunting look in InuYasha's eyes. He looked like he'd had his soul sucked out of him as his dull eyes seemed to be unfocused. "Was lunch with Sesshomaru that bad?"

InuYasha seemed to snap out of his momentary depression and cleared his throat. He smiled weakly and replied, "It was… disturbing." He distractedly looked around the hallway. "Where's Kagome?"

"Studying. She just kicked me out, though," Souta quipped, crossing his arms as he pouted. "She seemed sad so I was trying to figure out what was wrong. She didn't want to tell me." Fixing his eyes on the older male, he said, "And you seem out of it too."

InuYasha hesitated. He was going to see Kagome because he had to make sure. He had to know what he was feeling because he didn't like it. All his life he'd never loved anyone. But then, Kikyo found her way into his heart and he loved her. There was no way he harbored feelings for a girl who thought of him as an older brother to follow around all the time. He shook his head; he had to see her. "Well, a lot of stuff happened," he said gruffly, his normal personality returning. "I'm going to talk to Kagome."

"Maybe you'll have better luck than I did," Souta encouraged, a smile gracing his lips. "She loves talking to you."

Normally, InuYasha would've dismissed the comment with slight embarrassment, but now he couldn't help the redness of his cheeks. It bothered him when Kagome and Souta said mushy stuff like that, why did it make him so happy now? Ignoring the racing of his heart, he nodded and walked past Souta to make his way to their room. Souta watched him for a few moments before secretly smiling to himself. He happily walked to the door leading to the garden.

InuYasha paused outside of the door, unsure of what he was going to do. _Act normal, act normal._ Putting on his insensitive face, InuYasha opened the door without knocking. Kagome jumped slightly and dropped the scroll. InuYasha gulped as Kagome glared at him. _Souta did say she was in a bad mood._ "Studying?"

Kagome huffed, picking the scroll up. "Yes, I'm studying. It's the habit you and Sesshomaru got me into, you know."

InuYasha's eyebrow twitched. He _couldn't_ be in love with Kagome. "Keh! Well, we didn't get you in the habit of kicking Souta out of the room," he snapped and watched as Kagome flinched. "He was worried about you!"

"I don't want to be bothered," Kagome grounded out, her teeth clenching. "By _anyone._ "

"What's wrong?" InuYasha pestered, his voice rising as he stomped over to Kagome. "You were fine this morning!" _You were fine when you were with Aguri,_ he finished his thought bitterly. He watched as Kagome glared up at him, and he found himself in awe of this expression. Kagome rarely got upset, and if she did it certainly wasn't directed to him. But as she looked at him angrily, he guiltily gaped at the newfound beauty he hadn't seen before. How could he have not seen the beautiful woman Kagome had become? Why had he always seen her as a nuisance? The anger from his face vanished as his eyes trailed down Kagome's silk tresses that were pinned half up.

"I _was_ fine this morning," she answered bitterly, her eyebrows furrowing. "But I hate being misunderstood."

"What's there to misunderstand?" InuYasha asked curiously but Kagome took it the wrong way.

"You're not even gonna ask me for my opinion?" she shrieked, her face reddening. "How _I_ feel?"

"Kagome, what are you going on about?" InuYasha growled, his patience thinning as he dropped down to be eye level with her.

"You told me I was your equal!" she replied, her voice trembling. "But you just told Sesshomaru you're kicking me and Souta out, right?"

Surprised, InuYasha's mouth opened and closed before he scratched his head pensively. _So_ this _is what she was stressing about._ His cheeks reddened. _She thought I was getting sick of her and the exact opposite is happening._ Clearing his throat, he looked away. "No one's being kicked out, Kagome."

Kagome immediately calmed down upon hearing those words. Sighing in relief, she sheepishly smiled but InuYasha could smell the embarrassment rolling off of her. It amused him to think that Kagome stressed over her brother's wellbeing so much that she'd blindly argue with anyone who opposed her. "You just didn't seem happy this morning," she drawled, her fingers wringing nervously in her lap, "I thought you didn't like me hanging out with Aguri. And you were gonna kick me out because I'm supposed to be your concubine and no one else's." She laughed suddenly as if the idea was preposterous. "But you'd never do that. I know that now."

InuYasha rested his hands on his lap and drummed his claws gently against his knees. Kagome hadn't been entirely wrong after all. He _had_ went to Sesshomaru to complain about Kagome's closeness to Aguri but not because he wanted to claim her as his whore. It pained him actually to realize that Kagome had actually doubted him and thought him to be some cold hearted royal. "We've known each other for ten years," InuYasha whispered, disappointment seeping into his tone.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at his downcast expression. Quickly, she blurted, "InuYasha, I didn't mean it like that!"

"You just met Aguri today," he continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Do you trust him over me?"

"Never!" Kagome yelled, leaping forward to hug him tightly. InuYasha almost fell back in surprise but he quickly wrapped his arms around her, using the table near them as support. "InuYasha, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions so quickly. It's just that Souta's a growing boy and I don't know what I'd do if I took him from the only home he knows," she rambled, tears forming in her eyes. "These two demons this morning said some stuff that really got to me and I just—"

"Be quiet, Kagome," InuYasha said quietly as he tried to savor the moment of Kagome pressed against him. These new emotions he had never felt before were stirring inside of him, warming him, and allowing his eyes to open. He'd never felt this way with Kikyo. Kagome had hugged him countless times before, but now he was _aware._ He rested his chin atop her head and heard her gasp so quietly he'd never had heard it if he was human.

Kagome felt her heart beat erratically. She was sure her face was on fire and she was glad her bangs served as a curtain over her features. InuYasha had never held her so tenderly before. Was he finally making an effort to understand her? Her heart soared. Did he finally see her as a love interest?

InuYasha gulped as he realized he was falling too hard and too fast. Kagome would be disgusted if he showed any signs of romantic feeling toward her. She trailed after him since she was seven; InuYasha _knew_ he was nothing more and nothing less than an older brother. Swallowing his aggravation, he said, "Anyone who has problems with you has problems with me. Everyone knows you're like my little sister."

Kagome's heart immediately plummeted.

"And Kikyo's your beloved?"

InuYasha didn't like Kagome's tone. _Why's she asking me that?_ He'd been certain just yesterday—just that _morning_ —that Kikyo was the only one in his heart for him to cherish as his own. _I'm positive this is just a stupid attraction that will fade by tomorrow. I don't love Kagome._ Knowing there was no reason to hide this from Kagome, he nodded seriously.

"Yes, Kikyo's my beloved."

A/N: Another chapter uploaded! Sorry if it seems like I've been slacking, had a couple exams to study for. I'm now at the same pace as the story (no longer chapters ahead) so upload times will now be influenced by writer's block if there is any. InuKag is definitely blossoming at this point! But we all know InuYasha will be incredibly indecisive throughout this fanfiction ^-^ please review and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A mark was left proudly on the tree.

 _If only Aguri was here to see this,_ Kagome thought excitedly as she retrieved her arrow.

Suddenly, applause surrounded her and she turned in surprise to see the dojo cleaners cheering. Embarrassed, Kagome smiled and bowed. She'd been practicing every day for about two weeks and her arrow finally made it to the base of the tree. Her eyes scanned the small crowd before her eyes landed on familiar calm, gray orbs. As if on cue, Aguri pushed through his fellow crew members and walked towards her. Kagome happily met him halfway. Before she could ramble about her progress, Aguri placed his hand on her head.

"Good job, Kagome," he said sincerely, his eyes twinkling. "You're a fast learner."

"You're a great teacher!" Kagome replied earnestly, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. Ever since InuYasha had basically turned her down, Kagome realized that it wasn't meant to be. InuYasha was in love with Kikyo, and Kikyo was in love with him. Kagome had always been a lower class compared to InuYasha, it'd been stupid of her to expect something more. She felt herself being drawn more and more to Aguri, however. They shared interests, they were compatible, and she truly felt that she was his friend. "Honestly, I never would've realized my love for archery without you. Thanks, Aguri."

He smiled, his face brightening beautifully. "You're welcome."

"Oi!" Another voice yelled. All heads turned to see InuYasha standing in the doorway of the dojo. He held up a cloth that had dust on it. "What's this?" he growled, locking eyes with Chuusuke.

Chuusuke bowed and explained, "We began cleaning the dojo but were distracted by Kagome. She truly is an amazing sight while practicing."

"She's an amazing sight in general," another member mumbled but he was soon elbowed when they saw InuYasha's murderous look.

Kagome, who hadn't heard, smiled to InuYasha and bowed respectfully. A look of regret briefly crossed his face before it disappeared as Kagome stood straight once more. Nudging Aguri, she suggested, "You should go back over there." He nodded and rejoined the others.

"Well, get back to work!" InuYasha barked, his moody tone leaving no place for nonsense. Chuusuke and his men immediately filed back into the dojo after InuYasha had moved to the side and were soon polishing weapons and racing across the floor with cloths. Kagome was prepared to go inside the dojo to make it back inside the palace, but InuYasha stood in her way. Awkwardly, Kagome looked at the grass.

"I have to check on Souta," she mumbled, unable to meet InuYasha's eyes.

"They're cleaning right now," InuYasha answered readily, as if he'd had this excuse planned out.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Then wouldn't it be better for me to go in now and not when they're done?"

InuYasha didn't answer. He hadn't thought about her reply. Ever since he'd hugged Kagome in her room, she'd been distant from him. And he wanted the exact opposite to happen. His feelings had only intensified over the course of two weeks, to the point where he needed to purposefully create opportunities to see Kagome. But she was never happy when with him anymore. It pained him beyond comprehension. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he finally asked, his resolve dropping. He was desperate; he needed to know. "You've been acting strange."

Kagome flinched, her eyes dulling for a moment as she recalled something. "Nothing, _Onii-chan_." There was no reply. Summoning her courage, she looked up into his eyes, before nearly losing her train of thought. It'd been so long since she'd looked directly into his beautiful golden eyes. They were vibrant and showed all of his emotions. She looked at the hurt in his eyes with surprise. Why was he upset? Her chest tightened. _I never thought I'd be the cause of InuYasha looking at me like that._ Fully prepared to push past him, Kagome tried to get inside the dojo before a clawed hand grabbed her arm.

Looking back, Kagome waited to hear InuYasha say something. _Anything_.

InuYasha looked down to where his hand met her arm before dropping her limb quickly. Kagome watched as InuYasha's vulnerable state vanished before her eyes. His gaze hardened and she could feel his brash aura returning. "I told you not to go in there," he snapped, his eyebrows furrowing. Kagome ignored the disappointment nestling deep in her chest as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I need to make sure Souta's okay!" Kagome turned back around to see the entire dojo cleaning crew staring at them. The dojo was spotless; it seemed as if they'd finished cleaning a while ago. "They're already done!" Kagome stepped inside and ran across the dojo floor before quickly slipping on her shoes and disappearing out of sight. She stopped running and stood in the hallway, her hand flying up to smack her forehead. "I act like such a _child_ ," she whispered, "I'm nothing like Kikyo."

She heard footsteps approaching at a fast pace. Kagome was really not in the mood for InuYasha, but even she couldn't stop the small hopefulness that he had chased after her. But when she smelled the scent of weaponry touched her nose, she knew it wasn't who she'd hoped it was. Turning, her eyes widened when she was face to face with Chuusuke. "Chuusuke?"

"Kagome, why do you want to be like Kikyo?" he asked curiously, his eyes a mixture of confused and pitying. "And what was that ordeal with Lord InuYasha?"

 _Demon hearing,_ Kagome thought in frustration before sighing. "It's nothing, Chuusuke."

"You know Lord InuYasha cares for you very much, right?" Chuusuke continued gently, his hand reaching up to squeeze Kagome's shoulder.

 _He might care but he doesn't love,_ Kagome thought irritably. "Of course he does. He's watched over me since I was seven."

"That's not what I—"

"Sis!" Souta yelled from down the hallway, his legs a blur as he ran over to Kagome. "I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry, Souta," Kagome replied, gazing fondly down at her brother. "Bye, Chuusuke," she dismissed, and his hand fell from her shoulder as she turned and walked away with Souta. "Did you eat anything today?"

Souta nodded. "Before Aguri left to clean the dojo he dropped off some breakfast and dessert." Souta mischievously smiled before he feigned a nonchalant look. "But _I_ think he was looking for you." Kagome smiled, ignoring the way her heart fluttered. "He looked all over the room while talking to me, but he thought I didn't notice. He's a really relaxed dude." Souta nodded back to the direction of the dojo. "I think he found you, though."

"By coincidence!" Kagome whined, not liking the way her brother was implying the impossible. "We're just friends! We don't see each other like that!"

"Oh, please," Souta rolled his eyes. "Only you would be so dense." Souta shrugged. "You learned it from the best, after all."

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Who?"

Souta merely sighed before he suddenly stopped walking. Eyes wide, he frantically looked around causing Kagome to look at him worriedly. His face paled considerably as a rough chill raked through his body. He breathed deeply as if trying to recover from this strange moment. "K-Kagome, did you feel that?" he managed to ask. Kagome shook her head vigorously before a horrible sensation crawled underneath her skin. Looking up, Kagome glanced around before gleaming red eyes quickly disappeared, followed by long, greasy black hair. Immediately, Kagome was warped into her memory of when she was first taken into the palace.

 _Opening her watery eyes, she watched her blood drip onto the stainless floor, maids following them to wipe up each and every drop. She watched in horror as demons everywhere gathered to witness the intruders. Some were surprised, some mocking her, some angry and flexing their claws, and others just shaking their head. But there was one person, his hair as black as midnight, looking at her with a neutral expression, before he turned and walked away._

That was him. Kagome was sure of it. Scared, she grabbed Souta and pulled him close. Why was he watching them so closely? How long had he been doing it? Why was it that she and her brother could feel his presence? As her thoughts became more and more jumbled, a searing pain suddenly stung her chest. Holding back a scream, she looked down to see her fragment of the Desired Jewel gleaming unlike it had ever done before. _He wants my fragment,_ Kagome realized, her face too draining of color. _He knows what my jewel is._

-.-/,/.-././.~~~~

She couldn't stand it.

Kagome helplessly rocked back and forth on the floor of her room. It'd been hours but she and Souta were still shaken up as they basically locked themselves in their room. It was tearing Kagome apart not being able to consult InuYasha about this. Sesshomaru had been very busy lately, so she wasn't sure if she'd be welcomed. "Does Sesshomaru even know this man is living under the palace's roof?" she whispered, thoroughly confused. If Sesshomaru wanted to ensure that the jewel wouldn't impact everyone's lives negatively, why would he keep such a valued object close to those who want it?

"When entering the village, obey the village," Souta answered half-heartedly as he turned slightly from his position at the window. "That man wouldn't dare defy Lord Sesshomaru while he's here. He probably knows what the man is after, so keeping him out of the palace would make it easier for him to take your fragment."

Unsure, Kagome lifted her head to look at her brother. "But he could just walk right up to me and take it!"

"Would you let him?" Souta fired back, causing Kagome to fall silent. "And he wouldn't make it five feet before InuYasha got to him."

Kagome sighed. "Are you sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Souta finally faced her fully, a confused expression on his face. "InuYasha always been there for us!" An unreadable expression took over Kagome's visage. "Kagome, you can't just throw away ten—almost eleven—years just because of this stupid misunderstanding." Kagome childishly turned her head. " _You_ placed the distance between you and InuYasha. Did you ever _tell_ him how you felt?"

"He wouldn't take me serious anyway," Kagome pouted, but that just ignited Souta's anger.

"When did you become so selfish?!" Souta asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "We might be in _danger_ , but you refuse to tell InuYasha about it because you're scared you'll fall in love with him again! If you ever stopped loving him, that is."

Kagome flinched. Her brother had always been accurate in his assumptions. "InuYasha is happily involved with Kikyo! I'll just be a burden," she whined, trying to make Souta see her point of view. "Souta, my feelings were becoming too strong. I needed to distance myself."

Souta sighed in exasperation and turned in defeat. He was truly convinced that his sister was an idiot. "Kagome," he said slowly, his patience thinning. "Just go talk to InuYasha, please." A slight pause. "I'm sure he's waiting for you."

Kagome watched as her brother refused to face her. It seemed she was the younger sibling in this scenario. She had always worried over Souta, since he was born. She'd been a fool to think it'd be that way forever. Her brother would grow aware sooner or later; he would worry over her as well. He was constantly thinking of her wellbeing, and finding out that his sister was the holder of a frequently sought out jewel probably impacted him more than he let on. Guiltily, Kagome said, "I'm sorry, Souta. Thank you." She smiled, her hand reaching up to grasp her necklace. "It'll be okay. Hatsuren definitely left me with this for a reason. Please don't doubt her."

Getting up, Kagome determinedly left the room and set on finding InuYasha. A little upset she couldn't sniff him out, she looked around the lower level before contemplating whether she should go upstairs. As she walked towards the first step, something stopped her. Turning abruptly, she ran down the hall, ignoring the looks she got. Excitedly, she pushed open the doors to the garden upon arrival and shivered from the chilly air. The sun was along the horizon, deep oranges and reds streaking the sky. Walking across the grass delicately, Kagome was focused solely on the patch of red visible from the sakura tree path.

Nearing the shrine quietly, Kagome observed the hunched figure of InuYasha as he knelt and silently prayed. She vaguely remembered the hurt look he'd given her earlier that day. She was scared to near him. She felt that every word uttered to him from her mouth was a betrayal to Kikyo. As she prepared to back away, Souta's words echoed in her mind.

 _I'm sure he's waiting for you._

Kagome planted her feet and allowed her guard to drop. He'd surely sensed her by now; he was leaving it up completely to her whether she would approach or not. Kagome inched forward, her arms lifting timidly. She knelt behind him and before she knew what she was doing, she had his hair divided into three sections. She braided slowly, her cheeks flushing. _Why couldn't I just hug him like a_ normal _person?_

If InuYasha was surprised, he didn't show it. "What are you doing, Kagome?" he muttered grumpily, and Kagome grinned at the familiarity of his tone. "I'm not working right now."

Kagome continued braiding leisurely, her happiness threatening to overflow. She truly loved InuYasha. "I was looking for you," she answered honestly, not wanting to announce the reason why yet. "I wasn't that nice to you this morning."

InuYasha snorted.

"I got a little snarky," she admitted. "I'm sorry for calling you onii-chan." Kagome bit her lip. "I've never thought of you as an older brother."

InuYasha stiffened and Kagome stopped braiding. It was silent between them before InuYasha tried to speak. "Um—"

"I've thought of you as an oji-san," Kagome blurted before her hands flew to her mouth. InuYasha's shoulders sagged and Kagome worriedly poked him. "InuYasha?"

InuYasha turned slightly and Kagome gasped at how his face was void of all emotion. "Am I that old?"

Kagome turned red all over before shaking her head vigorously. "No, you're very young!" Her voice squeaked. InuYasha seemed unconvinced, and Kagome began to ramble. "You're very handsome and good-looking. Oh wait, those words mean the same thing. Your face isn't old at all; it's actually quite chiseled. Not as chiseled as Sesshomaru's though. Your eyes don't have wrinkles—well, they do when you laugh— and…" Kagome stopped in horror as she looked at InuYasha's wide eyes. "You're not an oji-san, okay? Hmph!" Standing up, she tried to scramble the rest of her dignity and leave quickly.

She expected InuYasha to pull her back, but he didn't. Instead, she heard a chuckle before a full-out guffaw sounded behind her. Embarrassed, Kagome didn't bother to turn around. She could just picture how InuYasha looked at the moment. Face red, fangs fully visible, tears welling in his eyes as his mouth stretched wide to laugh. Succumbing to her curiosity, Kagome turned. InuYasha was laughing freely, almost as if he was forcing it out. He'd been solemn for so long; this was his much needed outlet. "Anyone would think you're in love with me," he managed to say, his laughter dying. Kagome stood still, her emotions conflicting. This was the perfect opportunity. All she had to do was let him know that she _did_ love him. "But whether it's onii-chan or oji-san, I'm fine with either."

Kagome smiled weakly.

 _Why am I lying to her?_ InuYasha thought, the pain in his chest unbearable as he smiled up at the woman before him.

"Then, oji-san," Kagome forced out, "I actually have something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" InuYasha's smile dropped slightly.

"There's this man," she started, and immediately InuYasha jumped up, fangs bared. She lowered her voice, "I think he's been watching me and Souta." She touched her necklace. "When I became aware of his presence, my necklace started to burn me. I think he's after it."

InuYasha snarled, his feet hitting the ground roughly as he stomped away.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called, fear emitting from her. "You know who it is?"

"No!" He continued to leave. Kagome ran after him. "I'm going to Sesshomaru! I knew he's been hiding something from me!"

Kagome mentally berated herself. _I forgot InuYasha didn't know about this!_ "Lord Sesshomaru must be busy!"

InuYasha suddenly turned, causing Kagome to bump into him. He rested his chin atop her head and serenity encased them almost immediately. _It seems I can't escape women who protect jewels,_ he thought crossly. "I'm worried about you, Kagome." He paused. "I think you're connected to Kikyo."

 _Well, he's not wrong,_ Kagome mused.

"Kikyo is hunted every day," he continued.

"I haven't been hunted yet," Kagome readily replied.

"That's true, but—" InuYasha was cut off.

"Kagome!" An exasperated voice yelled. InuYasha leaped far away from Kagome, his cheeks red. Kagome looked past him to see a distressed Aguri running to her quickly. He was out of breath and his normally sleek hair was out of its ponytail. "Kagome, have you seen Souta?"

Kagome looked at him, a bad feeling nestling deep in her stomach. "I left him in our room."

"He's not there," Aguri answered as he began to pace. "He's not _anywhere._ " He stopped and Kagome paled. "I searched before coming here."

InuYasha sniffed the air before whispering, "Why can't I smell him in the palace?"

Not needing to hear anything else, Kagome took off running.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! This was definitely a hard one to write because it's the point in the story when the plot begins to develop aside from love and romance. By the way, for those who don't know, oji-san is the general Japanese term for "uncle." That's about it. Please review and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Recap:

" _Kagome!" An exasperated voice yelled. InuYasha leaped far away from Kagome, his cheeks red. Kagome looked past him to see a distressed Aguri running to her quickly. He was out of breath and his normally sleek hair was out of its ponytail. "Kagome, have you seen Souta?"_

 _Kagome looked at him, a bad feeling nestling deep in her stomach. "I left him in our room."_

" _He's not there," Aguri answered as he began to pace. "He's not anywhere." He stopped and Kagome paled. "I searched before coming here."_

 _InuYasha sniffed the air before whispering, "Why can't I smell him in the palace?"_

 _Not needing to hear anything else, Kagome took off running._

 **Chapter 11:**

A nose twitched involuntarily as familiar scents suddenly disappeared.

A clawed hand ceased in its activities, the quill held tightly in its grip. Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as Kagome's scent faded at an alarming rate. Placing the quill back in its hold, the Lord of the Western Lands got up from the cushion on the floor and covered the ink. He couldn't sense his brother either. Why had they left the palace? Sesshomaru thought of endless possibilities. As he descended the stairs, he released his senses to scent inside Kagome's room. _The little boy is not here either…_ As he reached the floor, Sesshomaru ignored the onslaught of maids that chattered to attend to his needs. His attention was immediately diverted to a quivering scent not too far from him; a mix of anger and fear. Interested piqued, Sesshomaru began to tread lightly to the origin of the scent: Aguri. Suddenly, a more foul scent gripped his nostrils. Turning his head slightly, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Naraku."

Said man grinned, his red eyes twinkling as he bowed lowly to the floor. Too disgusted to utter another word to him, Sesshomaru began to continue his way to the distressed crane demon. Unsurprisingly, Sesshomaru felt the dark aura following him. _Did I tell him he could rise?_ He thought crossly. "What do you want now?"

"The presence of the Desired Jewel has faded," he rumbled slyly, his cunning eyes glistening eerily. Sesshomaru didn't cease in his stride. "I wonder why."

"Where is the human's brother?" Sesshomaru asked, pausing to turn slightly. Naraku grinned triumphantly and smoothed out his commoner's robes without haste. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to split Naraku in half from head to toe. Unfortunately, the ungrateful leech needed to stay alive and under his careful watch for the time being. "This Sesshomaru will kill you if you don't speak."

"Now the grand Lord of the Western Lands has taken to bluffing?" Naraku cackled, causing Sesshomaru's eyebrows to furrow with impatience. "How should I know where the girl's brother is?" he continued, false innocence oozing from his being.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said in a tone that would send chills down anyone's spine. Naraku's grin slid off of his face and the half demon folded his arms with a vengeful look on his face.

"I might've talked to him a bit," he said seriously.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru asked immediately.

As if Naraku's temporary seriousness evaporated, a lazy smile took over his lips as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I _also_ might've given him a lead as to where his parents are."

-/-~-/====++++

"So why was Aguri headed to your room anyway?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled in exasperation, her cheeks flushed. "For the last time, I don't know!"

The cross hanyou's ears flicked stubbornly before he turned his head and refused to look at Kagome. Kagome sighed loudly and continued to trail after InuYasha. He was supposed to be focused on sniffing out her brother, not sticking his nose in her business! She had no idea why Souta left the palace grounds; he'd never even spoken about wanting to do so. Troubled, Kagome stared at InuYasha's red clad back and tried to seek solace in it. For some reason, however, the sight of him wasn't as comforting as usual. Instead, she focused on how his hair tousled in the gentle wind, and how it gleamed in the rare winter sunlight. As all of her attempts to calm down failed, Kagome studied her feet walk along the ground. She was _scared._

 _If I lose the only family I have left…_ Kagome shivered. The thought was too daunting.

"Are you cold?"

Kagome stopped walking. She hadn't even realized InuYasha had stopped walking a while ago. She was now several paces ahead of him. She knew trying to hide the fact she was shivering was futile, so she nodded shyly. As expected, InuYasha threw an article of clothing at her and Kagome caught it readily. However, she tilted her head curiously as her hands touched the unfamiliar fabric. It was thick but somewhat elastic, and was especially warm. Looking at InuYasha questioningly, she curiously awaited an explanation.

"That's the robe of the fire rat," he answered the unspoken question. Walking towards her, he continued, "It was left to me by my father. I used to wear it as a child, but I haven't really worn it since I've assumed my position next to Sesshomaru." He shrugged. "It's not presentable."

Kagome looked down at the haori that seemed worn out but in pristine condition at the same time. She shrugged it on and was immediately encased in warmth. She happily grinned and said, "It's perfect!" InuYasha smiled as he registered the image of Kagome's flustered but happy face in his mind. She looked so precious in this moment as she innocently wore his clothing.

Blushing slightly, InuYasha scoffed before lifting his nose into the air. He couldn't smell the runt anywhere, which was unusual. It hadn't rained and even if Souta hadn't taken this route, there'd be a trace of his scent _somewhere._ "Kagome," he started, his tone questioning, "did Souta mention anything about leaving?"

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Well, he occasionally talks about meeting our parents but not wanting to leave you and Sesshomaru behind…" Kagome trailed off before a look of horror caused her eyes to widen.

Color drained from InuYasha's face. "You don't think he went to find your parents… do you?"

Kagome didn't even hear him. Breathing quickly, she buried her fingers in her hair and sank to the ground. InuYasha immediately rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her body. Kagome felt tears brimming in her eyes.

"Kagome, he couldn't have gotten far!" InuYasha comforted, his tone gentle yet firm. "Aguri alerted us as soon as he realized Souta wasn't in the palace. Souta is probably scared out of his mind right now and waiting for us to find him."

Kagome shook her head weakly. "If he's anything like me, he's going to keep going."

"Kagome, the kid has no sense of direction. He has no idea where he's headed, I promise." InuYasha squeezed her gently before resting his chin on her head. "Now come on, wench. Let's stop wasting time and find that runt so I can pound him." InuYasha removed himself from Kagome after a moment's hesitation and stood up with purpose. Focused, he tried once more to receive the faintest trace of Souta's scent. Disappointed when he couldn't smell anything, InuYasha prepared to break the news to Kagome. However, before he turned, a sharp scent heightened by fear assaulted his nostrils. It was painstakingly familiar, and that was all InuYasha needed to know. Quickly hoisting Kagome onto his back and ignoring her shriek of surprise, InuYasha took off and followed the scent closely.

-/-~-/====++++

"Hey! Let me go!" A boyish voice yelled, anger emitting from his tone. His hands clutched the metal bars of a wooden crate, his mouth wedged between the cold barricades. Gathering all the saliva in his mouth and whatever else he could bring up, the boy spat onto the horse pulling the crate along. The horse neighed in alarm, but the rider immediately calmed it down. A nasty glare was directed at the boy as the man riding the horse pulled down the mask covering his mouth.

"Would you shut your mouth?" he snapped, his dark eyes gleaming ominously. The boy huffed loudly and before he heartily ejected more saliva towards his captor. Leaning against a wall of the crate, the boy shifted his eyes to another occupant. Void of emotion, his companion was hugging his knees to his chest with his eyes emptily fixed on the floor of their prison.

"What's your name?" the boy asked, his orange eyes disinterested. The empty shell of a boy remained silent. "Oi," he said, his irritation growing. "Are you mute?"

"Souta," Souta answered, everything remaining frozen except his mouth.

"Why were you wandering around alone, Souta?" the boy inquired with a bit of a sneer.

Looking up, Souta's eyes recovered a bit of life. "I want to find my parents." He turned his head to the left and gazed out past the metal bars. A fond smile crept onto his lips. "They're still alive, I know it." A silence ensued before Souta looked back to the boy. "What's your name?"

The boy arrogantly lifted his nose in the air. "Dai." Before Souta could ask his next question, Dai answered it. "I got separated from my twin, Roku. He was with our friend, Ai." Dai gritted his teeth, his eyes darkening to match the shade of his deep orange hair. "I heard Ai scream. But before I could get to them, this idiot picked me up and chucked me into this damned crate." Dai's eyes snapped to the preoccupied man. "Oi! What the hell are you gonna do with us?"

The man ignored him.

"Hey!" Dai screamed, his anger overflowing. Souta reached over and touched his shoulder gently. Dai faltered after seeing Souta's distressed expression. "Souta, don't you think we should find out what he's doing?"

"He might resort to violence if we keep annoying him," Souta warned, his voice shaking slightly. He knew he'd have to return to the palace in one piece if he didn't want Kagome to keep him locked up for the rest of his life. _Kagome…_ he thought, his heart aching. He had left Sesshomaru's residence without thinking, without even _considering_ how heartbroken his sister would be. _I'll make it back, Kagome!_ He vowed. _I'll be back with Mama and Papa!_

As the long, bumpy ride continued, Souta and Dai exchanged small talk to find out more about the other. Dai was a half demon who used to live on Horai Island with others. Souta knew Dai was more troubled than he let on. Souta could feel his eyes drooping as the sun was setting. How long had they been contained? Suddenly, all movement ceased. Souta's eyes opened immediately and he blinked at the unfamiliar surroundings. Dai was on guard as he suspiciously looked at the man getting off his horse.

The man walked over to another man that was dressed in rags. He emitted dirtiness, his face unshaven and several teeth blackened.

The captor motioned to Souta and Dai in the wooden crate, his mouth moving smoothly. Souta tilted his head in confusion.

"What's he sa—"

Dai's eyes suddenly widened. Grabbing Souta's shoulders, he whispered urgently. "We've _gotta_ get out of here, Souta!" Fear was openly shining in Dai's eyes and Souta knew then that the situation was serious. The captor was walking back to the crate, his hands rubbing together. Dai watched intently as the lock on the crate was disassembled. In unspoken agreement, Dai and Souta leaped out of the crate and feverishly ran away from the two men. An unsurprised grunt sounded behind them before men surrounded them at all angles. "Damn!" Dai cursed as Souta inched closer to him in fear.

Their captor watched the scene with his arms folded across his chest. A disgusting grin was plastered on his face. "I hope this has only served to increase their value," he prompted the man from earlier.

"Value?" Souta whispered in dread.

Dai angrily yelled, "Let us go!"

Instead of heeding Dai's request, the dirty man ordered his followers, "Get them!"

Immediately, footsteps raced as the men tried to get to Souta and Dai. Souta squeezed his eyes shut, tears brimming at the ducts. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he whined, a sob catching in his throat.

"Stop!" A voice yelled.

Before anyone could retaliate, a massive wind swept through the dark clearing. The men held on to whatever they could, fear on their faces. The horses lost control and barreled over the captor. Souta and Dai held onto each other for support. Almost as quickly as it had started, the wind ceased and a soft jingle sounded. Souta looked over to see a man with a serious expression walking over to them. His black hair was tied back into a small ponytail and his black and purple robes swished gently with each step. "How much?" he asked, looking down at the horribly injured man.

"I've already sold 'em," he spat out in detest.

The man answered, "Who do you think has more money? Me, a monk, or…?" He motioned to the men in obvious disgust.

Without a moment's hesitation, the man retaliated, "Pay up, then."

The monk reached a hand inside his robes before he whacked the man with the staff in his other hand. Turning around with haste, the monk grabbed the two boys' hands and they began to run. Confused, Souta looked up at the man.

"Weren't you going to buy us?"

"Does it look like I have money?" The monk said with a sheepish smile.

Dai remained silent.

Once they were out of breath, the three stopped running. None of the men had tried to chase them, anyway. The monk let go of their hands and walked over to a tree to sit and rest against it. Souta watched him in interest. He seemed to be the same age as InuYasha in human years. His eyes traveled downward to the monk's right hand which was clad in cloth and prayer beads. "Monk, do you know where we are?"

The eyes that had been closed opened at the question. "My name is Miroku," Miroku introduced himself. "It's a little hard to tell," he explained honestly, "I haven't been to these parts. But we're about four hours away from the Western Land border."

Souta fell to his knees in shock. "We're that far away?"

Dai looked up from the ground. "Do you know how to get back there?"

Miroku tapped his chin. "Actually, I do!" Sticking two fingers in his mouth, he let out a clear whistle. A few moments passed before a faint rustling of leaves sounded. A tanuki dressed in strange clothes tumbled out of the undergrowth. He bowed in front of Miroku and said,

"How can I be of aid, Miroku-sama?"

Miroku grabbed his staff and tapped the tanuki on his head repeatedly, "Where were you when I needed you?" He asked, a strained smile on his face. "Huh, Hachi?"

Hachi bowed even lower and stuttered, "I-I got a bit distracted."

Sighing, Miroku threw his staff aside and said, "Well, I've got another task for you, Hachi." Motioning to the two distraught boys, he asked, "Can you return these two boys to the Western border?"

Hachi looked up before nodding vigorously. "Of course, Miroku-sama!" Miroku smiled but Hachi continued, "How will I be compensated?" Miroku's smile dropped.

"Sometimes we're too alike it annoys me," Miroku answered, vein popping. "I'll compensate you when you return."

Souta furrowed his brows. He didn't want to just leave Miroku by himself. What if the men regained their strength and sought after him? No doubt they'd be prepared for his wind attack again, and Souta doubted that his staff could overpower multiple men. "Come with us," he demanded.

Miroku shook his head. "No need."

"Would you just come with us?!" Dai yelled, his face flustered, causing everyone to turn toward him in surprise. "Don't be stupid!"

And so, the three mounted Hachi after he'd transformed and the tanuki guided them effortlessly in the sky. The three passengers talked easily to one another, though Dai was a bit reluctant. Miroku revealed himself to be a Buddhist monk who made his living by traveling and performing exorcisms. However, he was hardly ever paid money: he was paid with lodging and/or beautiful women to spend the night with.

"If I receive money," he explained, "it's from the items I've stolen and sold for a profit."

Instead of getting suspicious, Souta merely nodded in understanding. "There are different kinds of monks, I suppose."

Deep into the night, Souta felt his eyes drooping and instinctively rested against Miroku. Dai remained awake, not feeling tired in the slightest. Souta was close to dozing off before he felt a familiar presence. Opening his eyes, he waited until his blurry vision focused. A glimpse of red was leaping from tree to tree. Souta squinted before a flash of silver accompanied the red. Overjoyed, Souta leapt up and called, "InuYasha!"

Miroku followed Souta's gaze and watched as someone stopped and stared. Instantly, the figure got closer at an alarming rate. As he was almost in front of them, Miroku noted the determined golden eyes that seemed slightly tired. InuYasha landed on Hachi lightly and stared at Souta, not even noticing how Souta had began crying.

"You idiot!" InuYasha screamed as he pulled Souta into a hug.

Miroku smiled at the heartwarming scene. "InuYasha," he started, the name feeling weird on his tongue, "allow Hachi to drop you and Souta off to where you stay. I can see how tired you are."

InuYasha nodded his consent, his hand rubbing Souta's back as the child cried. He informed Miroku of where he was currently resting, who in turn told Hachi. Moments later, Hachi lowered them to a campsite with an extinguished fire, and a sleeping form encased in red. Souta let go of InuYasha and ran over to his sister.

"Kagome," the gurgled cry sounded, and Kagome was awake instantly.

"Souta!" she shrieked, rubbing her eyes. Blinking, she whispered, "Are you really here?" She buried her face into her hands. "Don't run away again!"

InuYasha nodded his thanks to Miroku and Hachi. Dai watched Souta with an unreadable expression.

Kagome sniffled and looked up to Miroku. "Thank you so much."

Miroku answered, "Not a problem."

"Please rest here for the night," Kagome offered. "You must be too tired to travel back to where you were."

Miroku looked over to Dai. "Is that okay? Hachi can drop you off tomorrow."

Dai shrugged before getting more comfortable on the transformed tanuki. Miroku followed suit and fell asleep immediately. Kagome and Souta had drifted into a tear-stained doze while InuYasha and Dai remained wide awake.

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait! Seriously, I sincerely apologize. School was hectic as it ended, and it's been almost a week since it let out. But writer's block was prevalent throughout this whole chapter because I'm really trying to focus the plot on Kagome's jewel but maintain romance at the same time. Since I have nothing to do now, I'll try to have a schedule again. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! It motivates me more than you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Recap:**

" _Kagome," the gurgled cry sounded, and Kagome was awake instantly._

" _Souta!" she shrieked, rubbing her eyes. Blinking, she whispered, "Are you really here?" She buried her face into her hands. "Don't run away again!"_

 _InuYasha nodded his thanks to Miroku and Hachi. Dai watched Souta with an unreadable expression._

 _Kagome sniffled and looked up to Miroku. "Thank you so much."_

 _Miroku answered, "Not a problem."_

" _Please rest here for the night," Kagome offered. "You must be too tired to travel back to where you were."_

 _Miroku looked over to Dai. "Is that okay? Hachi can drop you off tomorrow."_

 _Dai shrugged before getting more comfortable on the transformed tanuki. Miroku followed suit and fell asleep immediately. Kagome and Souta had drifted into a tear-stained doze while InuYasha and Dai remained wide awake._

Chapter 12:

"We're almost to the palace," Kagome informed the sleepy Souta clinging onto her arm. She walked next to InuYasha, the hanyou in a subdued mood. In fact, he seemed almost cross, a scowl suddenly appearing on his face.

"Yeah, we're almost there," he agreed, his eyebrow twitching. He stopped abruptly and Kagome rolled her eyes as he yelled, "But why the hell is he still with us?!"

Miroku walked nonchalantly on Kagome's other side, a lazy look apparent on his face. "Because Kagome is quite the sight for sore eyes." Kagome blushed as he continued, "Once I awoke this morning, the sun shining radiantly on Kagome's beautiful face—I knew I had to stay." Placing his right hand on his chest dramatically, Miroku turned to face Kagome and grasped her right hand before lifting it to kiss it. InuYasha grounded his teeth together angrily.

"Plus," Miroku told InuYasha as he let go of Kagome's hand, "Kagome told me that you are the younger brother of Lord Sesshomaru. Do you think I'd let this chance pass? Ah, to spend a night in the Western Palace!" With that, Miroku continued walking alongside Kagome.

"Oi!" InuYasha screamed as they left him. "Sesshomaru's not running a homeless shelter here!" Huffing, InuYasha trailed after them. Soon, however, his anger dissipated as he thought back to the hanyou Miroku had saved. Dai had tearfully reunited with what seemed to be his twin and another half demon. Dai had not uttered so much of a thank you, but one smack from InuYasha fixed that attitude. InuYasha looked up at the trees overhead. _Why are there more appearances of half demons…?_ He was positive that if there were three, there were definitely others somewhere waiting for them. _At least they won't have to endure anything alone._

InuYasha caught up with the others when they stopped for him to lead the way. Arrogantly, InuYasha led them with his nose high in the air. Suddenly, Kagome announced how hungry she was. Before InuYasha could turn and yell at her for holding them back, he heard her exclaim, "Wow! What is that?"

Kagome was holding something encased in wrapping given to her by Miroku. He shrugged. "Something I received yesterday from a village. They say that it is only native to that area and they are the village that makes it best." Kagome removed the wrapping and they both peered at the food. "It kind of looks like tempura, doesn't it Kagome?"

Kagome lifted up a piece and took a bit happily. "It's delicious!" She looked down to her brother who awakened at the sight of food. "Souta, would you like some?"

InuYasha huffed loudly and the three directed their attention to him once more. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to get back to the palace as soon as possible!" With that, the four continued their journey. InuYasha rarely spoke, deciding rather to remain quiet with his arms in his sleeves. Miroku was describing to Kagome different experiences he'd had while purifying homes and villages. Souta was sleeping on Miroku's back as the monk carried him until he woke up.

"One time there was a princess who refused to let me leave," Miroku told Kagome dramatically.

"Isn't that good?" Kagome asked honestly.

"Well, let's just say she wasn't as nearly as beautiful as you, Kagome," Miroku answered smoothly, flashing his pearly whites at the young woman.

"Keep it quiet back there!" InuYasha barked.

It was some time later when Souta suddenly awoke to pee. Miroku let him off hurriedly before following the young child to make sure he didn't get lost. Kagome watched them leave before turning to InuYasha who stood rigid by a tree. "Don't you have to go too?"

He snorted. "And leave you here alone?"

Kagome smiled shyly, her eyes brightening. She walked over to InuYasha and grasped his hand. What was once a meaningless gesture now held new meaning for both of them. "You still worry about me a lot." She entwined her fingers with his, mindful of his claws. "I'm almost eighteen, you know." She reluctantly tore her eyes from his. "The ripe age to get married." The words of the demon twins echoed in her mind. "But I can't do that as long as I'm your… supposed plaything."

InuYasha furrowed his brows. Where was this coming from? Maybe he hadn't been thinking about it enough, but it wasn't fair for him to love Kikyo and Kagome would never find someone to love. "Do you want to leave?" He forced out the question, ignoring the unsettling feeling in his chest.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't." She was sure InuYasha would assume she couldn't leave because of Souta, but honestly, she was thinking about her jewel. If she didn't remain under Sesshomaru's watch, it'd be much easier for others to seek her and kill her. "I'll have to endure being alone." She couldn't see herself living the rest of her life with anyone except InuYasha. She let go of his hand just as rustling was heard. "Souta?" she called, turning away from InuYasha.

InuYasha tilted his head. "No, it wasn't the runt." He shrugged. "Just some random demon maybe."

Kagome nodded, not thinking much of it. She knew InuYasha would protect her if there was a real threat. She walked away from InuYasha then, directing her attention to the trees swaying in the wind. For some odd reason, she remembered the night she'd reached the Western border along with Shinnosuke. She remembered how she innocently told him how the trees had looked the same, regardless of the different lands. _Does InuYasha think the same way? Does he believe that everything is the same—everyone is equal—despite the discrimination that has been created?_

Kagome suddenly blinked as her vision became slightly blurry. In a moment, it was gone, but the blurriness was replaced by colors streaking across her gaze. "What the…?" She shook her head as her vision returned to normal and the footsteps of Miroku and Souta were nearing. As the four reunited, Kagome ignored the strange occurrences and followed the others.

The sun was setting when InuYasha noticed something.

Kagome was being oddly sluggish. He reasonably thought that maybe she was just tired, and he admired the fact that she hadn't announced for them to take a break. But when he suddenly heard a thud, his blood ran cold. Turning swiftly, his eyes flashed red as he anxiously looked at Kagome's body on the ground. "Kagome!" he yelled, running the short distance to her and lifting her up slightly. Sweat was pouring down her face, her breaths coming in ragged gasps, and all color drained from her skin. "Kagome?"

Souta was worriedly peering over InuYasha's shoulder before he swayed and fell to the ground as well. Miroku hurried over to the child and nudged him fearfully. "InuYasha!" Miroku called, his voice trembling. "Do you know what's happened?"

"If I knew what was happening, monk, I wouldn't be so worried right now!" InuYasha retorted, his hands gripping Kagome tightly. "We're almost to the palace." He looked at Miroku seriously. "Do you think we could make it by tonight and have the healers look at them?"

Miroku shook his head. "They have to be looked at _now_ , InuYasha." Miroku appeared to be lost in thought before he continued, "Why don't you search for a remedy nearby? I'll stay with Kagome and Souta."

"Do you really think I'll let Kagome stay with _you_ in this state?" InuYasha snarled harshly, the rims of his eyes reddening. Miroku was openly taken aback, maybe even a little hurt, before his gaze hardened.

"This isn't a matter of trust, InuYasha!" he answered, allowing his true fear for the two to show. "You're faster than me, and you can sniff out herbs that can help them! If I go, I'd just waste time!" Miroku motioned to Kagome and Souta, the siblings wearing identical expressions of pain. "Can't you see how much Kagome and Souta need you?" he pleaded.

InuYasha gazed at Kagome before switching to Souta. This wasn't the first time they'd gotten sick, of course. Kagome would often get sick more times than Souta, and she would always refuse the healers of the palace. "Kagome always only wanted me to tend to her when she was sick," InuYasha told no one in particular, his voice catching in his throat. "But all those times," InuYasha continued, his hands balling into fists at his sides, "she never looked as helpless as this." Miroku just watched as the proud demon seemed to crumble before his eyes. Suddenly, InuYasha disappeared in a red-and-white flash, and Miroku hoped he would have no trouble finding remedies.

InuYasha raced through the undergrowth, forcing his disarrayed thoughts to cease and focused solely on finding herbs. It would help if he knew _what_ was wrong with those two, though. He knelt in front of a patch of herbs resembling catnip before he sniffed them carefully. He was about to take some before another scent infiltrated his nostrils. Feeling his resolve weaken, InuYasha looked up.

Kikyo was watching him calmly, though there was faint surprise in her eyes. "InuYasha, what are you doing?"

Reminded of his task, InuYasha looked away and proceeded to collect the herbs. "I could ask you the same."

Kikyo took a few steps toward him. "I was on my way to see you." She continued walking towards InuYasha before kneeling next to him and wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you," she murmured, burying her head in the crook of his neck. InuYasha almost succumbed to Kikyo's embrace but Kagome was more important.

Shrugging Kikyo off, he clutched the herbs and got up to find more. Kikyo remained still in shock, before she got up and followed him. "Why are you collecting herbs so near to the palace? What's wrong with the healers?"

"Kagome and Souta are ill," he responded absently, trying to focus on the task at hand. "This isn't a good time, Kikyo." He suddenly growled. "I have no knowledge of herbs. The monk should be doing this, not me!"

Kikyo remained silent. Instead, her eyes shifted to the herbs in InuYasha's hand. "Don't give her these," she said, smacking the herbs out of InuYasha's hand. Ignoring him as he began to yell profanities, Kikyo surveyed the surrounding undergrowth. "Tell me her symptoms, InuYasha. Quickly."

InuYasha ceased his yelling and blinked in surprise. _Of course! Kikyo's a priestess so she knows herbs like the back of her hand!_ "Well… Kagome was burning up. And she couldn't walk correctly. Ah, also she was sweating a lot." InuYasha paused. "They both seemed to be in a lot of pain."

Kikyo nodded slowly as she scrutinized the many herbs. "Well, those are symptoms for many illnesses." She looked to InuYasha, taking in his distressed expression. "I'd have to see them to know what's wrong." Suddenly, Kikyo ordered, "Go get some water and come back here. Then lead me to wherever they are." InuYasha was gone quickly. Kikyo collected some herbs that were common to treat fevers. She was tempted to get the herb InuYasha had picked up, the deadly catnip look-alike, but decided against it. She needed Kagome alive for now.

Once InuYasha returned, he led Kikyo to where Miroku was guarding the two siblings. The priestess immediately knelt before them, inspecting every nook and cranny of their bodies. Silently, she took the water InuYasha had collected from what was, presumably, a bucket they'd had handy. She scooped some in her hands and lowered it to Kagome's lips. The young woman drank thirstily, but it was only a matter of moments before she turned onto her side and vomited.

Kikyo furrowed her brows together briefly before her expression became neutral once more. She held another handful of water to Souta before receiving the same reaction. Looking to the distressed monk and demon, Kikyo motioned to the two ill siblings. "Food poisoning," she diagnosed solemnly.

"Food poisoning?!" InuYasha immediately fired. "How the hell have they gotten food poisoning?" InuYasha's voice suddenly trailed off before his eyes flashed red and his fangs were bared. Miroku seemed to pale as he realized InuYasha's train of thought. The monk barely had time to retaliate before he felt his back pushed up against the rough bark of a tree. "I knew I couldn't trust you!" InuYasha snarled, his hands clasped around Miroku's neck.

"InuYasha," Miroku gasped, his hands flailing as he tried to rip off InuYasha's. The hanyou's eyes were becoming redder at an alarming rate, and Miroku abandoned all thoughts of remaining calm. "I have nothing to do with this! I swear to you, InuYasha!"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. InuYasha had never been this quick to lose control. At least, not around her. _And that's what annoys me,_ she thought irritatedly. Kikyo walked over to InuYasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I believe the monk," she told him, certain he would calm down just from the sound of her voice.

But strangely, this only seemed to make InuYasha more agitated. "When have you ever believed in me?" His strained voice retaliated, causing Kikyo to pull back wordlessly. "Look, monk," InuYasha continued, his elongated fangs very intimidating. "Just tell me how to treat them and maybe I'll spare an arm." He loosened his grip on Miroku, causing the innocent monk to collapse to the ground while breathing heavily.

"I don't know how to treat food poisoning," Miroku confessed, his fear thick in the air. "She should know," he said, pointing to Kikyo mercilessly. _Anything to get me out of the hot seat,_ Miroku thought, rubbing his neck with his other hand. Kikyo looked from InuYasha to the now unconscious Kagome and Souta.

"Well, they can't consume anything so the best and only option is to let them rest." Kikyo folded her arms across her chest. "You can't even travel the remaining distance to the palace. They must stay here and fight off the illness." Kikyo turned to the herbs she'd left next to Kagome. "As they get better, they will be able to receive herbs which will speed up their recovery." As Kikyo gave more information, InuYasha steadily calmed down. He nodded before stretching his back and laying down to rest between Kagome and Souta. His eyes remained open as he watched over the two.

An awkward silence stretched as Miroku and Kikyo watched InuYasha. Kikyo dipped her head to Miroku before disappearing without another word. After all, she'd only traveled the distance to see InuYasha. Although, the reunion hadn't gone as planned, she was still content. Miroku got comfortable after that and soon fell asleep. InuYasha's golden eyes shone in the dark night as he vigilantly looked at Kagome.

Kagome stirred slightly which alarmed InuYasha, but a soft smile upturned his lips when Kagome's hand tentatively reached for his.

"Get better soon, Kagome," he whispered.

He almost jumped when Souta let out a whine in his sleep. "You too, Souta," he added sheepishly, ruffling Souta's hair.

With that, InuYasha fell into a relaxed doze, completely oblivious to the pattering footsteps that neared.

 **A/N: PLEASE READDD~~~ 3**

I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. Honestly, I really am. It's summer, I really shouldn't have an excuse. All I can say is that writer's block was terrible this chapter. I knew what I wanted to happen, but it was super tough writing it so that everything flowed and made sense. HOWEVER, the next chapter should be super easy (hopefully) to write!

Also, it's been brought to my attention by several of my readers that I talk to through PM, that you all enjoy telling me alternate endings. And so, I'm trying something new!  
IF YOU, have an idea or something that you want to happen in TBT, just shoot me a PM and I'll try to squeeze it in and dedicate a chapter to you! With that being said, please leave a review and let me know what you think! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Miroku awoke to sounds of yelling. The sleepy monk shook his head slightly as his eyes focused on InuYasha who was red in the face. Eyebrows furrowing, Miroku looked to see Kagome propped up against a tree, a nervous expression on her pale face. Before he could ask any questions, however, he jumped in shock as a voice thundered:

"You will never receive the jewel! It's mine now!"

Miroku, confused as ever, merely looked to InuYasha to see his reaction. The disgruntled half demon growled and cracked his knuckles as his legs slid into a fighting stance. Miroku looked around trying to find the source of the voice. His eyes narrowed as he saw something twitch behind a bush. Getting up, Miroku walked towards the twitching bush, his irritation growing with each step. As he neared, a childish snicker reached his ears. A puffy tail peaked out behind the undergrowth.

"Don't tell me this is what woke me up," Miroku said, vein popping. He snatched the bushy tail, earning a squawk from the demon. Two large green eyes blinked fearfully at him as he turned and revealed the demon to InuYasha. InuYasha gawked in misbelief before an eerie smirk took over his face.

"So a little runt wants to run off with Kagome's jewel, huh?" InuYasha sneered, walking towards the two. "What do you need this for, runt?" InuYasha grabbed the jewel dangling from the child's hand before using his other hand to give the demon an irritated noogie.

"I'm a fox!" the child retorted, earning a hard hit from InuYasha on the head. "Ow!"

Miroku had no idea what the jewel was and why it was so important, but he knew better than to ask questions now.

"Well, _fox_ , what the hell did you need Kagome's jewel for?" InuYasha growled out. "And why did you try to take it while we were sleeping?"

" _And,_ " Miroku added, realization apparent on his face, "how did you know to wait while we were sleeping? You must've been watching and following us for a while."

It was silent for a beat before InuYasha grabbed the fox demon from Miroku and yelled, "It better not have been you who did this to Kagome and Souta!" The kitsune began to quiver under InuYasha's harsh eyes. "I'll slice you in halves and feed you to birds!"

"Wait, InuYasha," Miroku interrupted, studying the kitsune carefully. "Maybe this fox has valuable information. We should let him explain how exactly he carried out this plan."

InuYasha dropped the demon promptly, lifting his nose into the air. "Feh! Whatever!"

The three sat around Kagome since she wanted to be included. Her eyelids were drooping with fatigue but Kagome knew she had to stay awake at the moment. She gazed at the kitsune along with Miroku and InuYasha, their intentions clear.

 _Give us answers if you want to stay alive._

At least, that was InuYasha's intent as he glared at the impudent fox child. Said child looked at the ground in shame, his bushy tail swishing slightly. InuYasha opened his mouth to yell at him but Miroku held up a warning hand. Soon after, the child looked up. Kagome blinked as she saw glistening tears gathering in his eyes.

"I want to bring my Papa back," he whimpered, his voice trembling as he braced himself for InuYasha's attack. "He died a while ago, and now he's being used as a warm belt!" The fox demon began to shake as sadness and anger boiled deep inside him. "I _need_ to bring him back! I know he can kill those who killed him! I know he can…" He trailed off as cries erupted from his throat in agony. InuYasha normally would've covered his ears, but instead the previously angry hanyou appeared to be lost in thought. Kagome watched as Miroku bowed his head to mouth a prayer. Turning her head to look at the child, Kagome almost felt her heart tear into two.

With great effort, she reached for him.

Her hand clasped around his tiny arm and she pulled him towards her. All was silent as Kagome embraced the child who had tried to steal what was hers. He bawled into her clothes, letting out all he'd been holding back. Kagome pitied him, especially because she knew what it was like to lose parents at a young age.

"I always get in the way," he said dejectedly as his cries subsided. "But your jewel," he continued, his large green eyes lifting to look at Kagome, "even a fragment holds the strongest desire of its holder. Maybe that can bring Papa back."

Kagome shook her head. "You need to collect all the fragments."

"Then I'm one step closer!" The kitsune pleaded. "Please let me have the—"

"No," InuYasha growled, snapping out of his stupor. "Let the dead rest. Don't bring them back."

"Easy for you to say!" The kitsune immediately snapped, leaping off of Kagome. "You don't know what it's like—!"

"I don't know what it's like?!" InuYasha countered, flexing his knuckles as he neared the fox. His eyes glittered menacingly and the atmosphere shifted. Kagome looked at him with a mix of fear and curiosity. Miroku furrowed his eyebrows from where he sat. "I lost both my mother and father as a child. I was left to live with a brother who _hated_ me. He hated the fact that I _breathed._ I used to lay awake at night thinking he'd try to kill me in my sleep." InuYasha crouched so that he was eye level before yelling, "Quit acting like such a spoiled brat! You're not the only one who's lost someone!"

Kagome gaped at InuYasha, tears welling in her eyes. She'd had no idea that Sesshomaru used to hate him. She wanted nothing more than to grab him and give him a hug. But seeing the amount of anger radiating from InuYasha, she decided not to move a muscle. However, the anger suddenly dissipated as it was replaced with firm understanding.

"We've all lost someone," InuYasha said firmly, resting a hand atop the child's head. "But we have to move on, runt. Don't bring 'em back, because maybe they've finally found peace where they are." The child merely nodded, wiping tears from his eyes.

Kagome, still unmoving, called timidly, "What's your name?"

The fox demon sniffled before reluctantly answering, "Shippo."

"Perfect name," Miroku noted as Shippo's tail twitched.

InuYasha sighed before getting up. "Glad we got that out of the way." Smirking slightly, he looked down at Shippo, while extending his hand for the kitsune to take. Shippo grabbed his hand eagerly, hopefulness shining in his eyes. InuYasha grinned as he lifted Shippo off the ground and cocked his arm back.

"Wait, what are you—"

Shippo's question ended with a shriek as InuYasha threw him roughly into a tree not too far off.

"InuYasha!" Kagome gasped, looking around to try and find Shippo.

"That's for poisoning Kagome and Souta!" InuYasha yelled as Shippo fell from the tree. "You didn't think you got away with it, did you?"

"Why, InuYasha, that was uncalled for," Miroku called as he walked to pick up Shippo.

"It's his fault we're still not at the palace!" InuYasha defended, sitting between Kagome and Souta. Souta stirred slightly before shifting so he rested against InuYasha. "We've gotta rest for at least another day."

Miroku dropped Shippo on Kagome's lap. Kagome looked as the small demon took deep breaths. Miroku remained standing, a pensive look on his face. He suddenly spoke. "There's no need for me to return to the palace with you all anymore."

"There never was a need," InuYasha mumbled but Kagome blinked in surprise. She'd gotten so used to Miroku's presence. He was going to leave them? Of course, he had his own life, and had only met them because he'd rescued Souta. Although perverted, Miroku was a voice of wisdom. He was calm and thought before he spoke. But Kagome knew he wouldn't be able to live with them in the palace. Like InuYasha had said, the palace wasn't meant to provide a home to everyone that asked.

"It's been a pleasure, Miroku," Kagome said truthfully, a small smile lifting her lips. She held up Shippo to him. "Please, can Shippo go with you? Can you make sure he finds a home and stays out of trouble?"

Miroku nodded, without much hesitation. "I should get going while it's still bright out. May Buddha allow us to meet again one day." A sly grin appeared on his face. "And to allow me to see your beauty once more."

InuYasha nearly leaped to claw Miroku's face but held himself back when Kagome's heavenly laugh reached his ears. She nodded before nudging Souta. Souta awakened almost immediately. "Say bye to Miroku," Kagome told him, "it's the least you can do."

Souta instantly jumped up and hugged Miroku tightly. Miroku's face softened and he hugged the young boy back. "Thanks for helping me, Miroku," Souta said, his voice shaking slightly. "If you hadn't came, I don't know what would've happened."

Miroku smiled gently. "No problem, Souta."

The three waved as Miroku walked off with a sleeping Shippo nestled in his arms. Kagome was truly sad; it seemed most bonds she formed with people never lasted.

As if he could hear her thoughts, InuYasha said, "When he comes back, it'll be like he never left. I'm sure he'll think of us as often as we think of him."

Kagome smiled to herself, joy erupting inside of her. _When,_ InuYasha had said.

Not _if_.

-`-`-`-```-``````-/

"What do you mean you've given him a lead?" Sesshomaru questioned Naraku sharply. "You couldn't know where his parents are." Sesshomaru scowled, his sharp eyes picking up Naraku's slight flinch easily. "Yet you dare accuse this Sesshomaru of bluffing?" Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away. "Get back to your quarters now." Unsurprisingly, Naraku followed his orders without argument. Sesshomaru then focused on the more intriguing scent.

As he rounded a corner, he saw Aguri looking out the clear doors leading to the garden. The handsome demon was scouring the flowers with his eyes, as if Kagome would appear magically. "Aguri," Sesshomaru greeted monotonically. Aguri bowed lowly upon reflex, but Sesshomaru immediately told him to rise. "What are you looking at the garden for?" he asked, as if he didn't already know.

Aguri looked away, his sadness obvious. "Kagome has left the palace with InuYasha to look for her brother."

Sesshomaru nodded, before following Aguri's gaze to look outside. _He's honest,_ Sesshomaru noted. _Though, only a fool would lie to this Sesshomaru._ "Why don't you pick flowers for Kagome? She will gladly welcome them when she comes back," Sesshomaru suggested, like he would with a child. However, Aguri nodded eagerly; anything to divert his attention. Sesshomaru watched Aguri leave and sit in the grass. _Aguri's feelings are almost pitiful. Kagome will only ever look at my half-brother._ "Love is so troublesome," Sesshomaru rumbled as he left.

Aguri pondered as his gaze swept across the many flowers. His hand reached for the blues in front of him, but for some reason, his eyes were drawn to the white flowers further off. Getting up, his legs carried him to the vast assortment of whites that swayed gently in the wind. Timidly, he reached for a flower before plucking it gently. It's calming scent wafted to his nostrils, its purity almost overwhelming. He picked the five prettiest flowers, though if he could he'd shower Kagome with the whole garden.

He raced inside and set the flowers in water and a vase. He'd keep it in his room until Kagome returned. _Kagome…_ Just her name brought a smile to his lips. He'd loved everything about her ever since he'd seen her for the first time a few weeks ago. "But nothing wrong with being friends," he muttered to himself as he opened his room door. He shared this room with the entire dojo cleaning crew. He looked up before a harsh blush erupted onto his cheeks.

His friends were in a hushed silence, as they chattered slyly to one another. Demon hearing truly was a blessing. Aguri tried to run away with the flowers but his crew was prepared. With a shout, they grabbed him and dragged him into the room. Aguri stood in the room with an awfully red face; someone took the vase from him and placed it on a shelf. The door closed behind him.

His companions wasted no time.

"So," one drawled, his mischievous gray eyes glistening. "Kagome, huh?"

"Can you blame him?" another answered for him. "She's gorgeous!"

"She's just the right age," someone sighed dreamily.

"She's got one hell of a body!"

That one caused the uproar. Aguri's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't like it when they spoke of Kagome like that. Kagome was so much more than that. So much more than a pretty face and a nice body. Aguri swallowed, his resolve weakening and his rage deepening with every comment.

"Well, you know what else she is?!" he yelled, his calm nature breaking. "She's InuYasha's! Not mine!" He stomped to the door and ripped it open. He slammed it behind him and walked down the hall with a huff. His co-workers inside the room quieted in shame.

"We did kind of go overboard," one of them admitted sheepishly, scratching his head.

Another nodded. "Kagome likes us so much because we _don't_ label her like everyone else," he said guiltily.

"She'd be disappointed in us," a group of three continued.

The room remained quiet as they reflected on their actions.

Aguri stomped past a pair of watching eyes. Sesshomaru could barely hold back his surprise as his gaze followed the angry crane demon. "So he knows," the daiyoukai realized. Sesshomaru thought about catching up to Aguri, but decided against it. He was curious to see how the demon handled this.

A maid passed by and Sesshomaru snapped his fingers. After the usual greeting, Sesshomaru ordered, "Bring some tea up to my quarters please. And invite Chuusuke for me."

The maid immediately nodded and hurried off. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment before beginning the walk to his quarters.

He had a favor to ask of Chuusuke.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone!~ Did you like this chapter? I got it out pretty fast, huh? (At least faster than usual!) For those who are curious, it is currently winter in this fanfiction. It's almost been eleven years since Kagome arrived. (She came to the palace during April.)

ALSO, I'm still accepting anyone who would like a chapter dedicated to them! Just PM me an idea, something you would like to happen, and if it's possible I'll definitely include it into the story.

Just a little spoiler of sorts — Kagome's birthday is coming up soon!

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!** You guys are the best: so supportive and I enjoy receiving PMs. Please review and let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Recap:

 _Aguri stomped past a pair of watching eyes. Sesshomaru could barely hold back his surprise as his gaze followed the angry crane demon. "So he knows," the daiyoukai realized. Sesshomaru thought about catching up to Aguri, but decided against it. He was curious to see how the demon handled this._

 _A maid passed by and Sesshomaru snapped his fingers. After the usual greeting, Sesshomaru ordered, "Bring some tea up to my quarters please. And invite Chuusuke for me."_

 _The maid immediately nodded and hurried off. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment before beginning the walk to his quarters._

 _He had a favor to ask of Chuusuke._

-./-./-./-./-/.-./-./

The palace loomed in the near distance.

Kagome and Souta had recovered soon after Miroku's departure, allowing the trio to travel the rest of the distance to the palace. Kagome still leaned against InuYasha at times, but for the most part she was back to normal. Souta was walking in front of them energetically.

"Do you think there'll be a welcome party when we get back?" Souta called over his shoulder.

InuYasha snorted. "Do you think anyone's even noticed we left?"

Kagome furrowed her brows as she remembered a certain someone. "Shoot. Aguri must be worried sick." InuYasha turned slightly in irritation. "We need to hurry!" Kagome lifted up the skirts of her kimono and picked up the pace. Souta began to run and InuYasha seemed to slow his gait instead of hastening it. He was jealous. _It's like she forgot how weak she was just a moment ago._ And what bothered him was that it was the thought of Aguri that seemed to cure her. He shook his head.

Kagome's hair billowed in the wind, and she almost sank in joy as the guards in front of the palace became visible. A confused look soon passed over her features. _The guards are talking to someone…?_ Not sure if she should keep going, she yanked Souta's shirt as he passed her. "Let's wait for InuYasha," she whispered in his ear, still looking at the guards suspiciously. She was sure the palace got visitors every day, but what was this uncomfortable feeling nestling in her stomach?

As InuYasha neared his home, the unfamiliar smell wafted to his nostrils. He broke into a sprint and stopped in front of Kagome. His presence drew attention, as expected, and the guards bowed lowly to him. The newcomer turned before his expression turned to one of great joy and surprise. His blue eyes nearly welled with tears as he abandoned the guards and raced towards the three. InuYasha growled, causing him to skid to a halt. Kagome peeked around InuYasha and recognition almost immediately showed on her face.

She remembered him; the kid who seemed infatuated with her at first sight. "H-Hojo-kun?" she exclaimed, sidestepping InuYasha and peering to get a closer look. She gasped as Akitoki pulled her into a crushing hug. He was handsome now, Kagome was sure he looked exactly like his father. But still, there was an innocent kindness that remained on his face to this day.

"Kagome!" he gushed, his voice breaking. "I've been waiting for the right time to go and see you!" He let go of her and took in her beauty. "I now work under my father officially. But I still visit Omako, Miyu, and Shinnosuke from time to time."

Kagome's interest piqued at the mention of her friends. "How are they doing?"

"Hmm… Omako and Shinnosuke seem to be on bad terms lately, I wonder why." Kagome sweatdropped as Akitoki densely tapped his chin. "Miyu misses you a lot. But for some reason, she didn't want to come when I told her I'd be visiting you today."

Kagome tilted her head, confused. Miyu wasn't the type to pass up an opportunity. Deciding to ignore it, she smiled. "Well, thanks for visiting, Hojo-kun. I didn't really get to tell you goodbye," she recalled, embarrassed.

Akitoki smiled. "It's fine, Kagome!" His facial expression turned unusually serious. "You know, I haven't been able to forget you all these years, Kagome." He grasped her hands, flinching slightly when InuYasha took a threatening step forward. Souta watched curiously. "I've finally seen your beauty once more."

Kagome laughed nervously, not liking where this was going. Gently, removing her hands from his grip, she nudged her brother forward. "Do you remember Souta? You never knew his name but he was in the hut when you visited."

Akitoki blinked, not fully comprehending Kagome's rejection. But nevertheless, he looked at her younger brother. "Yes, I remember him! He was just a newborn at the time." He extended his hand, and Souta shook it warily. Not one to be sidetracked, Akitoki focused his attention on Kagome again. "Kagome," he started.

"This is InuYasha," Kagome continued, pointing to the half demon behind her. Taking his cue, InuYasha looked down at Akitoki with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"How do you do, Hojo." The question was said more as a statement. "Shouldn't you be bowing to me right about now?"

Akitoki, confused, bowed without a second thought. He got up and grinned. "Nice to meet you, InuYasha-san. I'm Akitoki Hojo." Akitoki was also not one to be intimidated when it came to Kagome. He turned back to his love and decided to get on with it. "Kagome, we're now at the age to be thinking about the rest of our life." Kagome felt dread pooling in her stomach which increased as Akitoki got down on one knee.

"Son of a—" InuYasha muttered.

"Kagome," Akitoki declared, grabbing her left hand.

"Will you please marry me?"

-/-~-~/-~/

Sesshomaru calmly sipped the tea left for him on the table. Chuusuke looked at him curiously, but Sesshomaru could scent the nervousness bubbling up. The daiyoukai placed the cup on the table and shifted his position on the floor slightly. "Chuusuke," he rumbled, causing the demon to jump.

"Yes, my lord?"

"What are your thoughts on Aguri?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly.

Chuusuke blinked in surprise. "What about him?" His hands flew over his mouth as he realized he questioned his lord. "My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru. Aguri is a bright member of our crew. He comes from a very traditional line of demons but was the first of his kind to have a mixture of demon DNA. He's fairly calm and relaxed but I've seen some sort of change lately." Chuusuke reached forward to pour some tea into his cup. "He's been a little jittery."

Sesshomaru prompted, "What do you suppose that means?"

Chuusuke tilted his head. "I have no idea…" His eyes widened as if he recalled something. "He seems to be very close to Kagome. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Kagome around lately. Maybe Aguri has been worrying about her?"

Sesshomaru let out a soft noise of agreement. _Chuusuke is as sharp as ever._ "Well, Chuusuke, I'll have you know that Aguri has feelings for Kagome." Chuusuke merely looked at his lord, not really surprised. "But I'm sure you see the problem in that."

"Anyone who cares knows that Kagome only sees InuYasha," Chuusuke sighed while placing the kettle down. "I hate to say it but I doubt Aguri has a chance with her."

"Actually," intervened Sesshomaru, his eyes boring into Chuusuke's, "quite the opposite. I believe Aguri can sway Kagome if he wants to. Unfortunately, it's in our best interest if that doesn't happen."

Chuusuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Explain please, my lord."

Sesshomaru let out an uncharacteristic snort. "Well, certainly, it's because InuYasha and Kagome are made for each other."

Chuusuke blinked. "I never knew you were quite the romantic, Lord Sesshomaru." His jaw snapped shut as Sesshomaru's eyes darkened. Laughing nervously, he continued, "How do you know?"

"That can not be revealed as of yet," the daiyoukai answered, finishing his tea and watching as a maid collected his cup. "If Aguri knows what's best for him, he'll stay out of our way."

"But—" Chuusuke started, his expression pure confusion. "Aguri doesn't even know he _is_ in the way. What's going on?"

"Just make sure Kagome and Aguri don't become more than friends," Sesshomaru ordered, his tone deadly. "That is your new task. If not, Aguri will be used as a pawn. Kagome needs to remain as naive and innocent as possible." He leaned in, his golden eyes duller than usual. "Kagome needs to have that naive affection for InuYasha as the deepest desire in her heart. If anyone interferes, her desires may become dark and twisted." He looked away. "And it will lure those three idiots."

Chuusuke knew better than to question his lord. He opened his mouth to speak but Sesshomaru suddenly straightened. His nose twitched ever so slightly before he let out a slight growl.

"Make that four idiots,' he grumbled, getting up from the table and walking away purposefully away. "You are dismissed, Chuusuke," he called, before leaving his quarters quickly. His indifferent mask remained on his face but his thoughts churned with every step. "What is a member of that human Hojo clan doing here?"

Sesshomaru made his way downstairs before he spotted Aguri running farther off. Cursing mentally, he thought, _he's going to get there before me._ The demon hastened his pace, until it seemed as if he was teleporting throughout the halls. He surpassed Aguri easily, the focused crane demon not noticing the silent daiyoukai. He exited the palace through the entrance doors and immediately his presence was felt. He had a few minutes before Aguri arrived.

"Why is a member of the Hojo clan here?" A harsh glare. "Without notice."

Hojo gulped and rose from his kneeling position in front of Kagome. The shell-shocked teen was staring at the ring that had been slipped onto her finger. He turned and was instantly numb with fear in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru. He bowed deeply, nonetheless, his forehead touching blades of grass. Sesshomaru looked to his half-brother.

"Go inside and do some work. You've been gone for too long."

InuYasha nearly yelled in outrage. He'd be damned if Sesshomaru thought he'd leave Kagome out here with this suspicious man. But his older brother had a facial expression of great seriousness that made an uncomfortable feeling nestle in InuYasha's stomach. Growling softly, he made his way to the entrance, childishly stomping his feet. Souta watched InuYasha go before running after the half demon, deciding it was best to leave as well.

Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru with an uneasy look. "Please don't harm him, Lord Sesshomaru. He was a friend of mine before I left Hinohara. It's been almost eleven years since he's last seen me."

"He seems to be more than a friend," Sesshomaru noted, pointedly shifting his gaze to the glistening ring on Kagome's left hand. "Unfortunately," the demon lord started, looking to Akitoki, "Kagome is not able to be your bride."

A look of surprise etched onto both teens' faces. Of course, Kagome hadn't been planning on marrying Akitoki, but hearing the refusal from Sesshomaru himself was unexpected. Uncertain, she glanced towards Akitoki next to her who looked genuinely confused.

"Why not?"

A simple question. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

However, pounding footsteps sounded from the direction of the garden. Kagome barely had time to react before she was crushed by two strong arms. Something cool was pressed against her back. "Kagome, you're okay," a relieved voice resonated within her.

"Aguri?" she realized, a smile appearing on her face. "Yes, we're fine. Sorry for leaving so suddenly." Aguri pulled back and immediately, Kagome's eyes landed on the vase with flowers poking out. It was composed of mostly white flowers except with a single green one in the center. "Why have you got flowers?"

Sesshomaru looked towards Akitoki, the baffled look on the teen's face amusing. Although this hadn't originally been in the plan, Aguri's presence was going to effectively get rid of the newfound nuisance. Sesshomaru redirected his attention to the now blushing crane demon. Aguri scratched the back of his head sheepishly as his usual calm demeanor crumbled;

"Lord Sesshomaru suggested that I welcome you back from your journey with these," he answered, lifting the vase slightly as a small smile upturned his lips. A very subtle blush warmed Kagome's cheeks as well before she voiced her surprise.

" _Sesshomaru_ suggested that?" She looked past Aguri to gaze at the demon lord.

Sesshomaru surveyed the three pairs of eyes looking at him. This was going to make things tough later, but there wasn't anything he couldn't handle. The daiyoukai replied dismissively, "Yes, that is why you cannot marry this member of the Hojo clan." He looked towards Aguri and Kagome. "Because this Sesshomaru hopes that you two will become closer. And that means we cannot have any interferences." Akitoki felt a chill spiral down his spine even though Sesshomaru wasn't even looking at him.

Aguri stuttered, "B-become closer…?" He exchanged a look with Kagome before they both looked away quickly.

Kagome fiddled with her fingers shyly before the glistening of the ring distracted her. She proceeded to take it off her finger but Akitoki's distressed whine soon reached her ears.

"Please don't remove the ring, Kagome!" He pleaded, grabbing her hands lovingly. "Even if we can't be together, please keep it to remember my love for you."

"Uh…" She looked to Sesshomaru.

"You may keep it," he answered the unspoken question. "But remove it from your left ring finger."

Kagome followed his instructions and took off the ring with relief. "I'll keep it safe, Hojo-kun. I won't forget your feelings for me," she smiled, her brown eyes sparkling.

Aguri stood awkwardly to the side, his hands becoming sweaty as he gripped the vase. It was truly embarrassing to be presenting flowers to a girl that had just been proposed to. He studied the flowers he'd picked. He'd chosen white because of Kagome's pure soul that had drawn him in upon seeing her. And the single green flower… He lifted his eyes to gaze at the necklace donning her neck. It was something she never took off, so he figured it must hold great meaning to her. He was brought out of stupor when Akitoki was calling out his farewell.

"Treat Kagome well!" He warned Aguri, his normally clumsy face unusually serious. "Farewell, Kagome!" He shouted to the slightly saddened Kagome who was waving. A horse came trotting from the undergrowth and he got on it hurriedly. Soon, the heavy footsteps of the horse sounded and faded away. Kagome released a loud sigh.

"I had no idea Hojo-kun felt that way," she muttered, lifting the ring in the sunlight. "I only saw him once."

Sesshomaru wasn't listening. The issue had been solved for the moment. Fortunately, the idiotic human hadn't attracted the priestesses and the samurai. However… He stifled a sigh. The very thing that he hadn't want to happen was undoubtedly going to happen now. Aguri and Kagome were aware of each other now, and it was because of him. _This Sesshomaru never makes a mistake,_ he thought. There had to be a benefit from this. _Perhaps being with Aguri will deepen her desire for InuYasha…_ Sesshomaru was almost positive that Aguri wouldn't corrupt Kagome. He turned and walked back inside the palace, leaving the two alone.

Aguri noticed Sesshomaru leaving but didn't say anything. He watched as Kagome looked at her ring with an unreadable expression. Suddenly, it felt like his vase was becoming increasingly heavier in his hands. Shyly, he said, "Kagome?"

She jumped slightly before her eyes landed on the flowers. "Oh, I forgot!" She grabbed the flowers with a radiant grin on her face. "Thank you, Aguri." She inhaled the scent of the flowers happily. Her eyes softened as she took in the bright white flowers. She remembered when she'd first arrived at the palace and she appointed flowers for her family and friends by their colors. She chose white for her and Souta. Tears welled in her eyes.

Alarmed, Aguri asked, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

She shook her head, a watery smile appearing. "It's nothing. Should we head back in?"

Hesitant, Aguri nodded.

A few moments earlier, InuYasha grumpily peered out the window from inside the palace. Souta leaned against his side, bored, and fiddled with the ends of InuYasha's hair. Sesshomaru entered through the front doors and InuYasha immediately jumped up. Souta squawked and hit the floor. InuYasha followed Sesshomaru at a brisk pace, easily catching up to him.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, what happened after I left?"

"Didn't I assign you to do work?" His brother answered, heading in the direction of the staircase.

"Is Kagome getting married to that fool?"

Sesshomaru stopped, causing InuYasha to bump into him. He turned slightly. "And what if she is?"

His younger brother blinked, startled. "Then I'll kill him?"

Sesshomaru continued to look at his brother, not amused. "This Sesshomaru is asking seriously."

"And this InuYasha answered seriously," InuYasha snorted. His brother glared, causing InuYasha to sigh. "I don't know what I'd do, okay?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm still fighting the idea of being in love with Kagome."

"Well, you must stop fighting if you wish to have her." Sesshomaru continued walking to the staircase. InuYasha followed, his eyes curious.

"Why do you say that?" He inquired cautiously.

If he wanted InuYasha to make a move, he'd have to let him know what he was dealing with. Not breaking his stride, Sesshomaru replied,

"Because you've got competition. Aside from the human called Hojo."

As Sesshomaru ascended the stairs, InuYasha paused. He turned as two scents fluttered past his nostrils. Kagome was holding the vase of flowers Aguri had been carrying and the two were walking awfully close together. Eyes wide, InuYasha whispered,

"Damn it all to hell."

 **A/N:** HOLY SMOKES. I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! This was one of THE hardest chapters to write. There was much writer's block and I just couldn't find time to finish it. Now it is revealed why Hojo is relevant to the story! Next chapter will be more focused on the jewel, with a little of AguxKag fluff. (We need a ship name for those two.)

I'm thinking about taking a hiatus to complete lots of chapters so I can update weekly again, but it depends on what you guys want (:

**CLEARING UP CONFUSION: The original plan Sesshomaru had was to keep Aguri and Kagome apart. However, to get rid of Hojo he had to create a quick excuse. Now, Aguri and Kagome are aware of each other and may or may not get together. Sesshomaru is going to try his best to stop it, but if they do get together he'll make sure Kagome's desire doesn't change :).

 **I'm still taking suggestions if you would like a dedicated chapter! Kagome's birthday is coming up, so if you have ideas of how the characters should celebrate it, pm me!**

Be sure to review! (: hopefully, the 15th chapter will be out sooner than expected!

 _This chapter is unedited._


	15. Chapter 15

"Sesshomaru's calling for you."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, the harsh light coming from outside her room causing her to shut them again. From what she glimpsed, it was InuYasha standing at the door. Souta was fast asleep behind her, his hand gripping her arm. "What does he want so early in the morning?"

InuYasha invited himself into her room, sliding the door shut behind him. "It's almost midday," he answered gruffly, sitting on the edge of her futon. "You never sleep till this late, Kagome." He watched as her eyes opened once more and adjusted to her surroundings. "What kept you up all night?"

Kagome rolled onto her back to gaze at the ceiling. Briefly, she recalled the events that had been happening over the past few days as her tired eyes threatened to droop closed again. She spent a lot of time with Aguri, since he was her only friend, and Souta was usually with them. However, she realized that she hadn't been with InuYasha as much and that drove her crazy. The thought of her drifting apart from InuYasha kept her up at night thinking. She sat up, causing Souta's hand to release her arm and the bedclothes to fall to her hips.

InuYasha watched as she tightened her sleeping yukata that had loosened during her rest. Strangely, he wasn't as embarrassed as he'd recently been around Kagome. He was confused—wary, almost— about his current feelings for Kagome. He looked away before his eyes landed on the table in the room. Aguri's vase was there, filled with freshly watered flowers. Feigning ignorance, InuYasha asked, "Who gave you those, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and soon realized what InuYasha was asking about. "Aguri," she answered short and sweet, as she got off the futon and stretched. InuYasha's eyes remained transfixed on the flowers, jealousy threatening to creep up. However, he decided it was in his best interest not to question her about the gift. Kagome paused at the door to look back at him. His expression was guarded, as it usually was these days, but Kagome could see the hint of forlorn in his eyes. It pained her to see InuYasha hurt. But what was hurting him?

She thought about giving him a hug to offer some comfort but soon decided against it. "I'm going to bathe before I go up to Sesshomaru, okay?" InuYasha nodded. "Watch Souta for me."

Kagome left the room and went to the bathhouse within the palace. Saiko, the maid that had looked after her and Souta since they first arrived, was there. They exchanged a greeting before Kagome undressed and Saiko helped her wash her hair.

"How's Souta?" the old maid asked. She'd had a soft spot for Kagome's little brother since she first laid eyes on him. Kagome smiled slightly. "He's been eating properly, right? He's a growing boy."

"He's fine, Saiko-chan," Kagome assured her, before dunking her head underwater to rinse her lathered hair. As she arose, she noticed Saiko staring at her with a hesitant expression. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Kagome, how are _you?_ " she inquired, her wrinkled eyes crinkling even further. "I always ask about Souta," she confessed guiltily, her weak hands kneading together, "but I worry about you too."

Now it was Kagome's turn to hesitate. She trusted Saiko a lot, but was unsure if she could tell her fears about Hatsuren's jewel and her distance from InuYasha. "I'm fine, too, Saiko-chan." She offered a smile.

Saiko simply looked at her for a beat more before lowering her eyes to her restless hands. Dejected, she whispered, "I've known you for almost eleven years, Kagome." Kagome immediately cowered as tears gathered in Saiko's eyes. "My hope is that one day you'll be able to confide in me." The old maid got up and walked to the door, leaving Kagome to dry off and get dressed.

Kagome stayed in the water for a few moments more, her eyes staring at where Saiko had left. She jolted out of her stupor when she remembered that Sesshomaru had called for her. It was incredibly rude to keep him waiting for this long. She hurriedly got out and dried off, throwing on her bathrobe as she quickly left the bathhouse.

Upon entering her room, she didn't even glance at InuYasha as she immediately sat down and began brushing her wet hair. She heard his soft footsteps approach from behind before he knelt beside her and looked up. His eyes scanned the underside of her chin before trailing up to her hair that glistened in the light seeping in from outside. He loved the scent of her when she freshly bathed, and enjoyed the sight of her refreshed face.

Kagome set the brush down and got up. She went over to the bed and shook her brother slightly. He stirred and let out a tired yawn. "Souta, go get something to eat with InuYasha," she ordered, before going to the closet she and Souta shared and pulling out a yukata. Her brother followed her instructions obediently, albeit half asleep, and left the room. InuYasha's eyes rested on Kagome as she stood with her eyes on the yukata. "I need to change, InuYasha."

InuYasha didn't answer. He left and shut the door softly.

Kagome sighed, removed her bathrobe, and put on the yukata. It was a simple burgundy shade with white swirls around the edges. "Am I the one creating distance?" she muttered to herself as she slipped on her sandals and left her room. Her necklace remained at its rightful place on her neck, and she fingered it nervously as she climbed the steps leading upstairs. She hadn't seen Sesshomaru much after he'd sent Hojo away. _What could he possibly want me for?_

Once Kagome arrived, maids immediately opened the door and ushered her to sit at the table. Breakfast was set in front of her and tea was poured. Sesshomaru's eyes had been boring into a document but he soon focused on her. It was almost silent but Kagome hungrily munched on what had been placed in front of her. Sesshomaru took a sip from his tea before asking,

"Has anything changed with the jewel, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up mid-chew and swallowed. "It hasn't really done much lately. Sometimes I can feel some warmth coming from it." She stopped to see if there was any reaction from Sesshomaru. There was none, as expected. "Could it be the man from before? Does he still want Ren's jewel?"

Sesshomaru wasn't one to lie. "That man will probably want the jewel for the rest of your life. As long as it has the power to nestle his greatest desire, he will be after it." He'd expected to see Kagome pale or become scared. However, if she was, she didn't show an ounce of it. This impressed Sesshomaru slightly. "That's why it's important for you to find the rest of your friend's jewel and keep it protected." Kagome listened attentively. "Because it cannot get into the wrong hands but it should not be destroyed. You are the only one who will be able to fix this world should it ever fall into turmoil, Kagome."

Kagome tilted her head slightly. "But isn't that what Kikyo does? Doesn't her jewel have the same purpose as mine?"

As if he expected this question, Sesshomaru answered readily, "It seems that way at first glance. The Jewel of the Four Souls, which is currently in Kikyo's possession, has the power to grant one wish regardless of the intent. The protector must remain pure as to prevent the jewel from becoming tainted." He took a sip of his tea before he motioned for the maid to take the cup away. "However, Kagome, what is the difference between a wish and a desire?"

Kagome remained silent, figuring the monotonous daiyoukai didn't really want an answer.

"A wish is simply a fleeting thought, something that crosses your mind after an inconvenience. But when that wish is recurrent and begins to nestle in your heart, it evolves to a desire. The Shikon no Tama encompasses the ability to grant a fleeting change, however your jewel of Desire has no restrictions."

Kagome nodded slowly. "Then why did Hatsuren have this?"

"This Sesshomaru is not sure yet." He uncharacteristically gave a small smile, one that was supposed to be reassuring but sent chills down Kagome's spine. "However, this Sesshomaru will try to make your gathering of the jewel as smooth as possible. Naraku shall remain under my watch."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

A knock sounded on the door. Sesshomaru responded promptly before a voice drifted from the other side,

"Aguri would like to request Kagome-san at the dojo, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes honed in on Kagome, expecting an explanation.

Red-faced, Kagome murmured, "H-he probably just wants some help cleaning."

"Does this Sesshomaru not have an entire crew appointed for that task?"

Kagome blushed even deeper, positive that Sesshomaru knew very well why Aguri wanted her to come down to the dojo. "Aguri wants to spend time with me."

Sesshomaru nodded. "You may go. This conversation shall continue another time, Kagome."

Kagome got up giddily, bowing briskly before she exited the room. Her stomach rumbled in protest as she passed the kitchen, the aroma of the afternoon meals being prepared tantalizing to her nostrils. She figured it was impolite to go see Aguri with a rumbling stomach, so she turned and went into the dining area. When she sat down, food was immediately placed in front of her.

"InuYasha-sama wanted this prepared for you," the maid explained, as she held the tray and another maid placed a tea kettle and cup onto the table. "He just left."

Kagome smiled in thanks and began eating hungrily. When she finished her meal, she froze while wiping her mouth as a distinct feeling caused her heart to sink. Warmth radiated from her necklace Was that man near? Was he watching her again? She tried not to worry because Sesshomaru told her he'd keep watching Naraku. The heat nearly seared through her skin.

The unnerving sensation caused her to look up slowly, the looming presence in the doorway intimidating her.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up to see Aguri standing brightly in the doorway. Speechless, dread prevented her from answering. Never had she thought about the possibility that Naraku was not the only one after her jewel. Is _that_ what Aguri wanted from her?

"I thought you were coming to the dojo," he continued as he walked towards her. He knelt beside her and grinned before grasping her left hand softly. Kagome stiffened, the action not going unnoticed by Aguri. Hurt visible on his face, he asked,

"What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head vigorously, the heat imprinted on her chest caused tears to form in her eyes. The sense of betrayal was overbearing. In her eyes, Aguri was the same as Naraku. She removed her hand from Aguri's and got up hurriedly.

"Kagome!" he yelled distressed as Kagome ran away. He felt his calm demeanor crumbling as he was tempted to chase after her.

Kagome slowed to a fast gait, rubbing at her eyes furiously. The warmth from her jewel faded with each step. She headed upstairs to InuYasha's quarters and began pushing open the door when her brother's voice sounded from inside.

"InuYasha, are you and Kagome still friends?"

Kagome listened intently, even holding her breath as to not alert InuYasha of her presence. Her hands released an anxious perspiration, her fingers gripping the door.

There was a silence. Then slight movement. "Were Kagome and I ever friends?" he asked, and Kagome's hands flew to cover her mouth. She backed away slowly, her mind becoming hazy as she walked dejectedly away.

InuYasha looked at Souta with an honest expression. "I've always thought we were much more than that," he confessed. "Whether like family or… something else. Kagome's never been a friend, we've been one in the same."

Souta's eyebrows furrowed. "Then why are you guys always mad at each other?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "She'll have to answer that."

Souta and InuYasha sat quietly for a few moments before Souta mustered up the courage to say what was on his mind.

"InuYasha, I really hope you'll give Kagome a chance."

Said hanyou's ears pressed flat against his skull as a foreboding sensation welled in his gut. "Are you sure Kagome's not the one not giving _me_ a chance?"

"Kagome hasn't been in love before," Souta countered. "You have."

That caused InuYasha's jaw to snap shut. He'd forgotten about his first love. He hadn't seen her since she'd helped cure Souta and Kagome. Whenever he thought about her, there was still a twinge of affection that threatened to grow if he were ever to lay eyes on her. But with Kagome, he found himself falling further with just the mention of her name. He hated to admit it, especially while knowing his feelings weren't reciprocated.

-=-***-0/.,~~~~~

"I'm going to look for the rest of my jewel."

The faintest surprise showed on Sesshomaru's face. Her tear-streaked face bothered him. "Think about this carefully, Kagome."

She shook her head vigorously. "I'm going _now._."

It was too much to bear. The betrayal of Aguri, the harsh reality of her future with InuYasha… Desires pooled into her heart at an alarming rate, more than she could count. Her strongest desire wrestled with the others, trying to maintain its place as her one true longing. "I don't want to be alone," she wailed, sinking to her knees. "I want everyone back," the gurgled sob reached Sesshomaru's ears.

Sesshomaru glared. "Kagome!"

Kagome's face rested in her hands as her desire morphed. Her mother, her father, Hatsuren…

Her village.

She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to stay.

 **A/N:** This chapter is shorter than the others… apologies! But I feel like it's really overdue and I felt this was a good spot to end at. Any questions: shoot me a PM! **Leave a review and tell me your thoughts.** It really does help me get out these chapters faster.

 **Kagome's desire:** To become closer to InuYasha/to be with him, etc. Now she wishes for her family and old friends because she knows they would never betray her.

Hopefully any confusion about the two jewels was cleared up. I want to make sure you all know the distinction between them.

 *****EDITED A/N:** Apparently some readers were confused about Aguri's betrayal. I'm sorry! I have **edited this chapter** with more information, hopefully it helps. I cannot reply to guest reviews so I'll say it here: **Kagome's jewel radiates with warmth when someone who desires it comes near. She believes Aguri wants her only for the jewel.**

PM me if there are any more questions :)

 _Bye~!_


	16. Chapter 16

It happened.

Exactly what he, Lord Sesshomaru, had been wary of.

From inside the palace, he gazed at the flowers swaying fiercely in the harsh wind, the petals threatening to wilt. They were well into December now, the unpleasant weather disastrous to humans. However, his mind was not on the flowers nor the weather. All Sesshomaru could see was a little girl, her small arms flailing as she ran under the hot sun, dirt and everything of the sort collecting underneath her feet. Kagome had spent 11 April's at the palace and they've celebrated 10 of her birthday's thus far. Though he may seem stoic, Sesshomaru had grown somewhat _fond_ of Kagome.

It was a fondness that he never showed, and he felt he didn't need to. Kagome understood that he had a place in his icy heart for her, her brother, and InuYasha. His eyes shifted from outside to the table in the center of his quarters, the sparkle of jewelry bouncing off the walls. A bracelet and hair accessories rested untouched; a container of cherry-colored ingredients ground into lipstick was placed on top. It wasn't much but Kagome was a simple girl.

December 17th: Kagome's birthday.

The day she was leaving.

Sesshomaru had tried to erase the thought from Kagome's mind but the distraught teen refused to listen. He didn't know what exactly had sent her over the edge, but he was sure it had to do with his idiot brother. And said idiot brother was dealing with this harsher than he was. Last night Sesshomaru could easily hear the altercation between the star crossed lovers.

Souta was to remain here under his watch while Kagome risked her life to find the rest of her jewel. There was no way InuYasha was going to listen to her without raising his voice and yell some sense into her. Souta just sat and watched, expressionless.

Sesshomaru walked over to his gifts, picked them up, and left his room. He could pick up InuYasha's pacing even as he descended the stairs. The palace wasn't as busy as it usually was, the employees sensing the dissatisfied atmosphere. As he moved to open the door to the siblings' room, InuYasha stopped pacing as he scented him. Sesshomaru entered the room and was faced with InuYasha's tired and angry eyes, Kagome's silent stare at the wall and Souta pretending to be asleep on the bed. The child's erratic breathing wasn't fooling Sesshomaru or InuYasha.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of Kagome, taking in her drained state. Having her ears yapped off from InuYasha's relentless scolding undoubtedly sapped all her energy. "Happy birthday, Kagome," he stated unceremoniously, placing the gifts gently onto the bed behind her.

Kagome seemed to snap out of her stupor as she grinned weakly. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. I completely forgot." She turned to look at her presents. "A bracelet to match my necklace? It's beautiful." She slipped it onto her left wrist. "Are these for my hair?" She pointed at the various accessories.

Sesshomaru nodded. "This Sesshomaru knows you dislike when your hair is pinned up. When there are special occasions, you may still decorate your hair without pinning them up."

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she nodded slowly. Her eyes rested on the last gift. She opened the container and gazed upon the packed lipstick. She swept her finger across the top, the deep pigment seeping onto her finger. She went over to her mirror and rubbed it onto her lips gingerly, watching her rosy pink lips transform into a deep, sultry red. Tears falling freely down her cheeks, she shakily made her way back to Sesshomaru and hugged him. Surprisingly, the cold demon hugged her back this year.

"I love all of these," she wept, squeezing him tightly.

Sesshomaru let go of Kagome and she understood, removing her arms from his body. "This Sesshomaru hopes you find good use for them." With that, he left the room.

InuYasha looked at Kagome, her pleased expression calming him. He knew Kagome was overthinking again. Over what, he had no idea. But she was still here; he wouldn't let her go. He had her birthday present—he'd had it planned for months—but he hadn't predicted the current course of events. Kagome's strained relationship with him tore InuYasha to bits. He wanted nothing more than to grab her shoulders and plant a passionate kiss on her lips. To hell with her thoughts of them being like family! He needed Kagome to know how he felt, that was the only way she'd adhere to reason.

But the fear of rejection weighed heavily in the back of his mind.

Every person he tried to establish a deeper relation with had rejected him at first. Even Kikyo, who he had been sure was the love of his life and who loved him dearly. He wouldn't be able to stomach any hint of rejection from Kagome. He inched closer to her, his movement causing her to look up and become guarded again. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked calmly, his voice hoarse from his previous shouting. He moved to hug her but she shrank back. "I'm sorry I lost my temper," he apologized, his eyes glistening with sorrow. "But imagine how I felt walking in and seeing you pack your things—"

"Imagine how I've felt my entire stay here," she countered, her tone unwelcoming.

Ignoring the anger threatening to rise once more, InuYasha answered, "The thing is I _can't_ imagine it, Kagome. That's why I'm asking what the hell's wrong with you. I have no clue." Kagome looked away. "We've never had problems before until recently. Look at me," he commanded but she refused to turn her head.

If she looked at him, her resolve would crumble and she'd give in.

Kagome knew what she wanted now. She couldn't afford to be swayed by InuYasha's words when he obviously thought about her in a different way behind closed doors. She fiddled with her new bracelet. She'd told him that she was leaving the palace for quite some time, possibly forever, to find the rest of her jewel. He was confused, but immediately demanded to accompany her. Kagome didn't want him to come with her and muddle her desire when she had it clear in her mind.

"I want my family back," she told him, her stubbornness apparent in her tone. InuYasha stood in shock. "I want my mother, my father, Hatsuren… my entire village. I want them back. My village will not be known as the "Eradicated Village" any longer!" Kagome shouted.

InuYasha was about to retort when he scented the sharp tang of tears. Souta cried silently as he listened to his sister and that was the last straw. InuYasha's heart contorted with grief as he snarled, "You aren't the Kagome I know! What happened to placing your brother above all else? Honestly, you're just as bad as that kitsune Shippo! What will it take for everyone to understand that the **dead need to rest in peace?!** " His voice cracked. An eerie silence filled the room. Kagome stood stunned: speechless and unblinking. InuYasha had shouted at her, sure, but never had he gotten that loud and frustrated. InuYasha felt his throat tighten as he sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"I used to wish for my mother and father every day," he whispered, his hands muffling his speech. "I used to cry every night because I couldn't understand _why_ they left me with such a monster of a brother. But I realized that if they could be here, they would. They deserve to rest in peace. All I can do and should do is pay my respects. If you can't understand that, Kagome…" He stopped.

It was understood.

 _Get out._

As if he'd said it loud and clear.

Kagome's mouth opened and closed as she fought for words. Feebly, she responded, "I may never come back, you know?" She was speaking hypothetically but there was a sense of reality in her words. She could get killed or injured on her journey to clarity. Also, upon receiving her preferred world, everyone will change according to what she wants, possibly with no recollection of who they once were. She might as well be erasing her past by embarking on this trip. This was her goodbye in more ways than one.

InuYasha didn't answer at first. But when he did, Kagome's heart nearly shattered. The broken plea reached her ears easily,

"Please don't go… If you do, at least wait for tomorrow. Let everyone spend your birthday with you." InuYasha looked up at her and reached forward hesitantly to grab her hands. Kagome's hands met him halfway and gripped his with all the love she'd tried to keep dormant throughout the days. There was a mutual understanding between them without even an uttering of another word.

"I have a present for you," he continued, getting up from his position on the floor, not letting go of Kagome's hands. He led her from the room with a sense of urgency. Kagome glanced at their conjoined hands with a slight blush. From inside the room, a small form shifted before Souta scrambled out of bed and followed the two at a reasonable distance. InuYasha subconsciously sniffed for Aguri. His scent was faint and in the opposite direction of where InuYasha was going, so said hanyou relaxed. He was a bit nervous, actually, because he felt his gift lacked exactly what he wanted. Originality. That fool Aguri had beat him to punch in giving Kagome flowers, so he just had to do something bigger.

"Close your eyes," he ordered Kagome, without looking back. Kagome agreed eagerly, a feeling of excitement bubbling within her. He paused in front of the doors leading to the garden, his eyes widening as snow fell from the sky. He looked back at Kagome who was wearing only a yukata.

 _I'm such an idiot._

He let go of Kagome's hand to shrug off his silky red coat, revealing a pure, crisp white shirt that was underneath. He draped it over her shoulders, watching as she flinched slightly before the warmth of his jacket calmed her. He blushed as her nose twitched; she obviously took a quick whiff of his scent, it was probably supposed to be secretive.

"Don't look," he ordered, even though Kagome had obediently kept her eyes shut the entire time. He opened the glass doors and grabbed Kagome's hand to pull her outside. The door shut behind him and the cold snow gave them a chilly caress. Inhaling deeply and exhaling, InuYasha turned to Kagome, prepared to speak but he paused to observe her unearthly beauty. Her pale skin contrasted with her jet black hair dusted with snow. Her nose and cheeks were rosier than usual; her hands kneaded together impatiently. Smiling softly, he said, "Happy birthday, Kagome."

Kagome opened her eyes. She looked past InuYasha, her mouth gaping. The garden had been transformed into a winter wonderland, the flowers rearranged so that they encircled the two. In front of them, InuYasha had spelt out her name in the white flowers, however a single green flower was planted in the center. The sakura trees by the shrine had much snow on the branches, creating a beautiful landscape. Kagome's lip quivered as she held back joyful tears. InuYasha still cared for her deeply as he'd always had. InuYasha walked forward and plucked the green flower from its spot.

 _This is unplanned,_ he thought, his nerves pulsing as he walked to Kagome with the flower, but he was compelled to do this. He extended the flower so that it was level with her face. Kagome began to reach up and grab it when InuYasha did the unexpected.

The flower was thrown behind Kagome and InuYasha quickly swooped in, his lips pressing against hers in an innocent kiss. Kagome's eyes were wide but she soon closed them, tears gliding down her cheeks. InuYasha's eyes remained open as he focused on a presence at the doors.

Souta stood watching with a huge grin on his face. InuYasha's face turned a deep red that only deepened as Souta gave him two thumbs up. But nonetheless, InuYasha closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kagome, bringing her closer in an embrace.

The warmth of their lips battled the chill of winter as their feelings became clear.

+-~~~~-+/~++++

A strained smile glistened in the tinted darkness, candles casting a large shadow on the walls.

Her eyes creased from the presence of harsh bags that accumulated from nights without sleep.

The dreams that plagued her during her fitful times of rest were threatening to consume her soul. Over and over again, the future was unclear yet its cause was understood and within her grasp. Maybe she was on the brink of insanity, or maybe she was on the border of knowing everything.

Someone shifted next to her. They sat up slowly, their eyes blurry with fatigue. "Why are you still up? Have you seen it again?" their voice was hoarse with pity.

She turned her head. "When don't I? It's stuck to me like a pesky insect for five years."

The other presence remained silent for a moment before answering, "We're getting older. When are we going to act upon this?"

"Soon," was all she said before a gurgled cry sounded. The other woman sighed and turned to the distressed infant, tears rolling down its tanned skin as its blue eyes looked up at its mother. As she calmed down her child, she asked,

"But when is soon? The dreams are becoming more frequent. The future that you have been dreading and have been given the gift to witness is drawing near."

Miyu's eyes darkened. "Once we get involved, all our ties will severe with Kagome."

"Haven't we been involved for eleven years? Kagome has grown older just as we have; it will be easier for her to listen to reason," Omako countered.

Miyu shook her head vigorously. "I can sense it. These _nightmares_ are attacking me more often because her bond with that disgusting half demon is getting stronger. She will become defiled before getting the rest of her jewel!"

Omako's child looked at Miyu, her blue eyes all-seeing just like her mother's. Miyu felt like she was bared whenever the infant looked at her. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Omako spoke quietly, "Maybe she won't, Miyu." Miyu prepared to retort but Omako beat her to it. "I've been thinking of this for many years. I think we should just leave her be and see what happens."

Miyu immediately snarled, "It's easy for you to say because you aren't the one that hasn't had rest for five years. You are still my senior, Omako, but sometimes it amazes me how you struggle to understand me." She turned stubbornly.

Omako watched Miyu. Over the years she had witnessed Miyu's aura steadily becoming darker and darker, the priestess slowly becoming distant. She cradled her daughter, her skin and hair a constant reminder of her lover. Where was he now? She was dying to know.

With a soft sigh, she placed the infant back into her crib and laid back down to sleep. "Goodnight, Miyu," she whispered, but as expected, she didn't receive a response.

Miyu was already gone.

 **PLEASE READ!:**

 **A/N:** Hello, everyone! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED AFTER 16 CHAPTERS HAHAHAHA. InuYasha and Kagome have admitted to their feelings :) If you have any questions, shoot me a PM! I was originally planning to save this chapter for 12/17 (Kagome's birthday) but then I realized that I shouldn't keep a finished chapter from you all who have been patiently waiting :D

 **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

 **P.S.** : I'm thinking of taking a **hiatus** so that I can catch up and get ahead in the story so that there are weekly updates again. Tell me what you think. If I don't get a response, I'll just assume the consensus is for me to take a hiatus :) because I want to be able to dish out chapters nonstop for you guys!

I appreciate all of you, even my silent readers.

Bye~

*THIS CHAPTER IS UNEDITED*


	17. Chapter 17

_This is so embarrassing…_

Dazed eyes stared at the green flower resting nonchalantly in a vase on the table. Her reddened cheeks deepened in color as she replayed yesterday's event repeatedly. Over and over again, all she could see, feel, and remember was the gentle touch of InuYasha's lips against her own. The innocent display of how he felt made her feel gooey with happiness. She had been so wrong about how InuYasha felt about her. She had been denying her feelings for him. But as they kissed, they unbeknowingly soothed the other's erratic thoughts plagued with insecurity.

Kagome felt giddy, but moreover she was in a state of unbelief.

After receiving InuYasha's presents, they decided it was time to talk. They spoke of everything, including Kagome's decision to leave the palace. It was agreed that Kagome would not leave to fulfil her desire, but she and InuYasha would depart anyway to collect the rest of her jewel which needed to be done in due time. Later in the day, Souta had thrown a surprise celebration for her, and the dojo crew came to partake in the festivities. Aguri was there, but Kagome never met his eyes or acknowledged his presence. InuYasha had noticed right away.

" _Why aren't you speaking to Aguri?" he whispered after pulling her to the side._

 _She just shook her head, her eyes telling InuYasha she'd tell him later._

However, it was strange. During her party, she'd never once felt her jewel pulsate with heat. Undoubtedly, Aguri figured out she knew about his motives and decided to mask his desire for her jewel. The thought of that just made her more disappointed in him. Kagome sighed and flopped back onto her bed, her eyes now analyzing the ceiling. At that moment, the door to her room opened and Souta walked in merrily, elated humming arising from his throat.

Kagome was about to ask him what made him so happy, but another presence caused the question to die on her lips. InuYasha stepped into the room, his hair tied back in a high ponytail and his cheeks full with whatever he was eating. Despite his chipmunk cheeks, Kagome found herself mesmerized with his ever-so-present handsomeness. She loved his tanned skin, his bright eyes framed by thick eyelashes, and broad shoulders. InuYasha paused as he looked at Kagome with a weirded out look on his face.

"Why the hell're you lookin' at me like that?" he asked before swallowing the contents in his mouth.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Souta climbed onto the bed with her and nestled against her body. Kagome patted his head and answered, "Never mind that. You couldn't bring me any food?" Kagome feigned irritation as she turned her head.

"Tch," InuYasha responded, before opening the door wider and revealing a cart with a plentiful breakfast on it. Kagome turned her head to look before her eyes glistened with joy. InuYasha pushed it in and Kagome got out of bed as he set the food on the table. Souta stretched leisurely on the bed, enjoying the space he now had to his own. Kagome began eating and InuYasha poured the tea for her.

"You're spoiling me now?" Kagome joked, blowing on the freshly brewed tea.

InuYasha's cheeks turned a slight dusty red. He crossed his arms and muttered, "What else do you expect? You're my woman now."

Kagome gulped down the scorching hot tea in surprise and began coughing. Alarmed, InuYasha bent down and patted her back. She'd known things changed between her and InuYasha, but to hear the acknowledgment come freely from his mouth was a whole different sensation. She looked to her brother nervously, not knowing if he'd heard. InuYasha watched in amusement.

 _Does she really think Souta doesn't know…?_ He watched as Kagome brushed him off and returned to her meal. _The runt was one of the first to find out._

After Kagome finished eating, Souta was fast asleep on the bed, worn out from everything that had been happening lately. InuYasha double checked to make sure he was sleeping and, sure enough, Souta's breathing had slowed to a steady pace. Kagome cleaned the crumbs off her face and was finishing her tea when InuYasha spoke,

"When are we leaving?"

It took a moment for Kagome to register what InuYasha was talking about. "As soon as possible. I think we should start at dawn tomorrow."

InuYasha nodded slowly. "I have no objections." He looked towards Souta. "But will _he_ be okay with it? You guys have never been separated for more than a day."

Kagome sighed, her nerves threatening to surface again. Now that she was embarking on this journey with a clear head, she realized just how much she didn't want to leave her brother behind. She knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't let anything happen to her little brother, but with Naraku lingering in the palace… She shivered involuntarily. She also didn't want Souta near Aguri at the moment. "He'll just have to stay and wait for us to come back."

InuYasha remained quiet for a moment. "You're his only family, Kagome. And Souta's still a kid. You know he won't take this well." His eyes scorched hers in a passive aggressive manner. He wouldn't argue with her, Kagome was sure of it, but he wouldn't let her make a decision she'd regret. "We'll leave tomorrow but before then think of how you're gonna break it to Souta."

He began to clean up her mess from breakfast and placed it back on the cart. He was pushing it back to the door when Kagome called out hopefully,

"I'll see you later?"

InuYasha paused and smiled apologetically. "I've got to catch up on some work Sesshomaru's left for me. I might stop by tonight." Kagome's face fell as he left the room and closed the door. She understood, of course, InuYasha had to get as much work done as he could since he'd be absent for a long time. Kagome looked around the room, boredom sinking in almost immediately. Right about now, she'd head over to the dojo and hang out with Aguri. They'd joke, laugh, and clean the dojo. Aguri would update her on the condition of her bow and arrows, and her palms would itch with eagerness to use them again.

 _But that won't exist anymore, I guess,_ Kagome thought. She glanced down at her currently dormant jewel.

"I wonder what my desire is now," she whispered thoughtfully.

Kagome nearly jumped when the door opened again and InuYasha poked his head in. Confused, she waited for him to speak. His face gradually took on a rosy color as he cleared his throat.

"Come here," he ordered.

Kagome warily got up and walked over to the slight gap in the doorway. Soon, she felt his lips graze her forehead affectionately. Embarrassed but happy, she leaned into his embrace. "What was that for?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders, a sheepish smile revealing a fang. "No reason."

-==~~~,~=-~.,,,``/

Sesshomaru was arranging his sword, Tenseiga, in its sheath when a knock sounded on his door. He instinctively sniffed before his eyebrows rose in faint surprise. "Enter," he commanded clearly, the door immediately opening in response. A servant bowed humbly to the ground, revealing a form standing behind him. Kikyo stood erect in her usual elegance, her brown eyes cool and distant. She bowed slightly before entering the daiyoukai's quarters. Sesshomaru watched as she sat comfortably on the floor. "Priestess," he rumbled, "you're already back to discuss matters with the healers of this palace?"

Kikyo shook her head. "No, Lord Sesshomaru."

His interest piqued slightly. "You're here to see my younger brother?"

Again, Kikyo shook her head. "I am here to speak with you, Lord Sesshomaru, if you would allow me to."

Sesshomaru answered, "Speak."

"I had a vision of that human girl who is residing here." Kikyo seemed fairly uncomfortable sharing this information, a slight tremor in her voice although her eyes remained focused stoically on the demon lord. "She was constantly being followed by large, blue eyes. All of a sudden, she collapsed and blood leaked from her body. It was jet black." Kikyo paused to release a shaky breath. "Her eyes that had squeezed shut in pain opened to reveal an emerald green color.

"I have no idea what this means, Lord Sesshomaru. Why did I have such an awful vision of that girl? The last time I saw her was when she got poisoned and I helped heal her."

Sesshomaru felt the faintest twinge of uneasiness. It was obvious this was an omen pertaining to those two priestesses. However, as for the meaning of the vision, he wasn't sure yet. He looked down to Kikyo. "This Sesshomaru does not know as of yet. But thank you for sharing." Kikyo just nodded feebly. "Hopefully, this does not continuously plague your thoughts."

"It has only happened once. It lasted for a short time but felt like an eternity."

Silence. Then Kikyo continued,

"I know InuYasha has feelings for her. I have accepted that. However, I just ask that you make sure nothing happens to that girl, Lord Sesshomaru. The one thing I don't want InuYasha to feel is heartbreak. If the woman he loves dies before him, it will surely traumatize him." She bowed lowly.

Sesshomaru answered, "That was my intention, priestess. Never would I let Kagome reside in this palace if I did not intend to protect her." However, Sesshomaru felt the earlier feeling of uneasiness slightly increase. Was Kikyo's vision hinting at the impossible?

What was going to happen to Kagome once she left the palace?

"Again, this Sesshomaru thanks you for informing me about what you have seen. You may rise."

Kikyo rose and dipped her head. "Thank you for listening, Lord Sesshomaru. I'll come back if there are any updates." The priestess then left, feeling as if an unbearable weight had lifted from her shoulders. She descended down the staircase before a harsh darkness caused her body to shiver. As her foot touched the floor, she felt an ominous pull from the left of her. Curious yet wary, she walked quietly to wear she felt the presence. She opened a door and was instantly face-to-face with red eyes. Her hand flew out, her palm ready to exert some power onto the opposing force.

However, the presence spoke, its silky voice reaching her ears, "Priestess, why are you raising your hand against me?"

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked, her eyebrows furrowing as the eyes continued to glint in the darkness.

"Me? I guess you could say I'm a prisoner in this palace."

"I've never felt your presence before."

He left out a deep guffaw, his laugh almost painful to hear. "You were always too busy with that half demon to notice." Kikyo stood in embarrassment. "Or maybe I didn't want to be felt? Maybe I was waiting for the right moment."

"What is your name?" she demanded, recovering quickly.

"My, my… I haven't had the pleasure of introducing myself for a while. This makes me uncontrollably happy." His voice held a disgusting undertone, one that made Kikyo's skin crawl and she itched to leave. "My name is Naraku. What is your name, beautiful priestess?"

 _Beautiful…?_ "I don't reveal myself to those I cannot see." She began to back out of the room.

"Oh, right, you cannot see me but I can see you. How rude of me." Fully disturbed, Kikyo hurriedly left the room, but not before Naraku had called out, "Come again! I'll show you who I am when you do."

She went to the entrance of the palace, her footsteps troubled. After she bowed to the guards and was preparing to leave, a voice called her to stop.

"Kikyo?"

Kikyo stiffened. Just his voice was enough for her to fall deeper in love with him. But she had to remain strong. She had thought InuYasha was made for her, and she was made for him. She wanted nothing more than to keep him for herself. But after seeing Kagome die behind her eyelids, she felt a sense of pity for the two. She turned and smiled. "Hello, InuYasha."

The tension between them was high.

"Thank you for helping Kagome and Souta back then," he said awkwardly, his eyes roaming the palace.

"You're welcome."

Kikyo turned to leave but something stopped her. She knew she shouldn't do it but she was compelled to. She needed this to let go of InuYasha completely. She pitifully asked, "InuYasha, may I have one last kiss? Then I will be able to let you go."

InuYasha looked at her slumped posture in surprise. He didn't know Kikyo had accepted him and Kagome so easily. But he could see that it tore at her inside. She had truly loved him, and they were ready to end it all. He walked forward and turned her gently towards him. Slowly, he leaned forward, before his arms wrapped around Kikyo and pulled her into an embrace.

Tears slipped from Kikyo's eyes as she returned the farewell hug. She buried her head in the crook of his neck as he rubbed her back.

"Goodbye, Kikyo."

They would see each other again, but this was the farewell of a close bond and relationship.

"So long, InuYasha."

-=-=~~~/~0=-~~+~_

Kagome pulled the string of her bag. She had changed into the most comfortable attire she owned, perfect for traveling yet thick for the cold weather. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and clipped one of the accessories Sesshomaru had got her onto her hair. Souta watched her quietly. He was sad to see her go, but had calmly accepted the news. Dried tears stained his cheeks as Kagome slipped on boots.

The jewel glinted in the faint light.

Kagome paused as her eyes landed on something. The lip tint that Sesshomaru had given her rested on the drawer. She took it and placed it in her bag. She was ready now.

"Souta?" she called, and immediately her brother leaped into her held him up easily, her eyes focused to remember his face. He had grown up so much and she was sure when she came back he would look much different. She planted a kiss on his forehead and both their eyes watered.

"Please come back, Kagome," his watery voice pleaded.

"I will," she promised before setting him down. "Get some more rest. Remember to eat regularly. If anyone bullies you, tell Sesshomaru right away. If your body starts to feel weird, tell Sesshomaru about that too. He should know how to fix—"

The door opened and a silver head poked in. "Kagome, are you ready to go?" InuYasha's tired eyes peered at the two siblings. "It's dawn, we should start right away."

Kagome nodded. InuYasha walked in, his bag perched on his back, and hit Souta affectionately on the head. Souta smiled softly and the two had a silent communication. After ruffling Souta's hair, InuYasha turned to Kagome and grinned. "I can't wait to see this runt when we come back." Kagome giggled in agreement before grabbing her bag and clasping InuYasha's hand with her free one. They left the room and prepared themselves for a potentially brutal journey.

The 'H' encrusted onto the jewel seemed to pulsate with eagerness as the two began a new chapter.

** _This chapter is unedited._ **

 **A/N:** I got this chapter out quicker than others. This chapter has ended the **second arc** of TBT! If you need a recap of anything, shoot me a PM! I will gladly answer any questions. If there is any confusion as to why something happened, there is ALWAYS a reason for it, so please don't jump to conclusions.

I was told through reviews and PM not to take a hiatus. Thank you for remaining patient with me, everyone, I will always try my best to get chapters out as quickly as possible. (:

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Any unfamiliar words will be defined in the A/N :)**

The newly polished gleam of countless weapons shone in the sunlight. Calloused hands wiped down the remaining weapons with expertise, his brows furrowed in concentration. His hair that was usually tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck spilled loosely onto his shoulders. It was the early morning, none of the crew members awake yet.

He needed time to himself.

Every time he came into the dojo to work, his mind strayed to the laughter that sounded like the tinkling of bells and the cheeks that were forever rosy. He'd lost count of the times his eyes would glance at the bow and arrows resting in the corner. Before he knew it, he'd be cleaning those too with utmost care. Aguri would think about the times he'd grasp Kagome's hands and help her draw the arrows. Kagome, the woman he'd fallen for at first sight.

The woman who hated his guts.

He didn't know why; he didn't do anything to her. One day, her feelings took a drastic turn and she became very untrusting of him. It tore him apart; it made him uneasy. Aguri usually remained calm but he found himself to be unusually jittery. He had yet to tell anyone of this current situation, but he had no one to tell anyway.

Aguri was about to clean the floor when he heard the tired lumbering of his crew enter the dojo. Chuusuke blinked in surprise as the weapons reflected into his vision. Aguri stood with his back towards them, preparing the cloths to polish the floor.

"Aguri, have you done our job for us?" a member called out, earning annoyed mumbles in agreement. "Well, what are we here for?"

Chuusuke continued to look at Aguri closely. "Go have some breakfast, everyone, I'll talk to Aguri." The crew continued to mutter their dissatisfaction as they made their way to the dining hall. Chuusuke stepped into the dojo quietly, his thoughtful gaze watching as Aguri began racing across the floor, not yet acknowledging his presence. "Is this how you're dealing with it?"

Aguri stopped abruptly. He looked back in undisguised shock. "You know?"

"I'm the one who knows you the best, Aguri," he answered, shifting his position so he leaned comfortably against the wall. "It was fairly obvious you had your sights on Kagome. Is this how you're dealing with the rejection?"

Aguri looked away. "It's hard to deal with a sudden end to our friendship."

Chuusuke tilted his head in confusion. "Wait, you're no longer friends with Kagome?"

"I guess not." Frustration seeped into Aguri's voice as he recalled Kagome's cold behavior towards him. "She's never acted like this before."

"What happened?"

Aguri sighed. So Chuusuke didn't know. The familiar pained sensation welled in his chest as he prepared to tell Chuusuke. "All of a sudden, Kagome felt as if she couldn't trust me anymore. I have no idea as to what the reason is. And she won't talk to me to let me know."

Chuusuke still looked very much confused. It sounded very strange. Kagome wasn't one to dislike someone without a reason. Especially Aguri, whom Kagome had felt was her only friend in the palace, and whom she held a special spot for in her heart. But to drop all ties with him in an instant means her reason for acting cold must run deep. He'd have to speak with Sesshomaru; he was sure his lord was already aware of what was happening. "I'll speak with Lord Sesshomaru about this," he offered. He got off the wall and was about to leave when he turned back. "Oh, and Aguri—"

Aguri, who had taken to cleaning the floor again, paused.

"Tell the crew if you're going to clean the entire dojo and weapons again. They could've gotten a couple more hours of sleep." Aguri's posture slumped in guilt. "But that's not all." An affectionate glint shone in Chuusuke's eyes. "We're here to help you, Aguri. Keep in mind that we're not only your coworkers but we're all your friends. We're all your family." Smiling, he left the dojo.

Aguri looked to where Chuusuke had left then to the slightly stained cloth under his hands. He had accepted Kagome's behavior with a sad acquiesce, never had he thought of taking this matter to Lord Sesshomaru. However, from Chuusuke's reaction, it made him realize just how strange this all was.

After finishing his duty at the dojo, Aguri was walking to his quarters whilst deep in thought. He paused when he sensed someone in his path. Looking up, his eyes focused on a man slightly shorter than him. "Sorry, was I in your way?" Aguri apologized, moving to the side and allowing the man to pass. However, the man stayed still, an eerie smirk on his pasty white face.

"Oh, it's fine, Aguri."

Aguri's guard immediately rose, but he didn't question how the man knew his name.

"You look like you've been thinking long and hard," the man continued, as he began to circle Aguri. "Would it surprise you if I told you I held the answers to your endless questions?"

His gray eyes studied the strange man. "Would it surprise you if I told you I don't care?" he answered sarcastically.

"You're a bit sassy." The man stopped and his eyes held an excited gleam. "I like that about you." Aguri shivered uncomfortably. "Even if I told you why Kagome is so upset with you?"

Aguri's eyes widened. _This must be a trap…_ But his desire to know what strained his bond with Kagome outweighed his reasoning. The man grinned and got even closer.

"It's because of I, Naraku. I want Kagome's jewel with such heavy desire. I want something that is so close I could touch it with my fingertips. But it always remains out of my grasp!" He looked at Aguri as if there was a deep understanding between them. "I'm _sure_ you know what that feels like.

"Kagome thinks you're after her jewel now, when in reality it was always me! She has no idea how to distinguish who's desire is most prevalent yet."

Aguri stood speechless. His mind whirled as he stood face-to-face with the reason why Kagome hated him. He felt anger, sadness, and not a shred of calmness. He wanted to _kick, punch, and_ _ **fight**_ but something about Naraku's red gaze was pitiable. He forced himself to calm down. He wouldn't react the way Naraku wanted him to. "Why would you tell me this? Doesn't this interfere with whatever you're plotting?"

Naraku thought for a moment, feigning confusion. "Actually, I think this goes rather well with what I want. Don't you think you can help me, Aguri? If you help me get the jewel, there will be nothing to incubate Kagome's feelings for InuYasha anymore. It gives you more of a chance," he purred.

Aguri all but snarled, "Get of my way." He shoved Naraku aside and continued on his way to his quarters. He heard Naraku let out soft chuckles as his red eyes bore into Aguri's back. Aguri's hands were sweating grease as his nerves finally got the best of him. He felt his mouth quiver against his will, his legs trembling with every step.

He was scared.

As the rooms of the crew members got closer with each step, Aguri diverted his path and began walking to the bathhouse. He needed to clear his head and think.

-+++-~`/?~0-=~_

A week into their travels and Kagome's homesickness was at its peak. She was sure she'd made InuYasha tear his ears off from her continuous whining but she couldn't help it. She missed Souta so much and she was positive whatever she felt, her brother felt it ten times worse. Kagome leaned against a tree as she began sulking. The sun was currently setting, a brisk chill settling over the forests. InuYasha stopped walking and turned in renewed frustration.

"Come on, Kagome," he urged, "let's get a little bit farther tonight. "We've gotta make it to a checkpoint."

Before they'd departed, Sesshomaru gave InuYasha a map of Nippon and the surrounding areas. On this map, there were marks where the remnants of the jewel were suspected to be. The shards of the jewel were distributed to those who were expected to protect it. InuYasha and Kagome decided to search within Nippon first and then venture out to Zhōngguó, where only one shard of the jewel was.

It'd take a little over a month to make it to Zhōngguó alone, and if the two wanted to spend the least amount of time away from the palace as possible, they had to get a move on.

But Kagome was a human, and InuYasha couldn't forget that. She needed many more rests than he did. He sighed and sat down where he stood. "Come here and we can rest for a little bit." Kagome looked at InuYasha for a moment before getting up and walking over to him. InuYasha was prepared to pull her into his arms when she unexpectedly sat next to the tree to his right. She stubbornly made herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

Eyebrow twitching, InuYasha said, "Oi, what's the deal, Kagome?"

"You haven't comforted me all day and now you want to?" She sniffed.

"For someone who wants to get back to the palace as soon as possible, you're really worrying about the small things," InuYasha rolled his eyes. "It seems like I'm more motivated than you."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. "I'm not used to extensive walking like this."

"If you'd just let me carry you sometimes—"

Kagome shook her head vigorously. "We've been over this. You're not going to carry me and the weight of the bags. I don't want you to get hurt."

InuYasha groaned. "What are you, my mother?"

Kagome leaned forward and flicked his temple. InuYasha didn't even acknowledge the impact. Huffing, she stood up and dusted off her clothes. "Whatever. I'm ready to keep going now."

InuYasha smirked and grasped her hand, the bags shifting on his back as he placed a kiss on Kagome's cheek. They were both more comfortable with the idea of a relationship now. Kagome, who had been longing for it for years finally succumbed to her wants. She no longer shied away in embarrassment. Though InuYasha, who'd developed feelings much more recently, was still a little awkward. Kagome found it cute and often teased him about it.

After walking for a while longer, a village came into view. It was now fully night and Kagome was ready to sleep. She entered the village first and the few villagers that were still up and about turned and looked at her curiously. InuYasha waited on the outskirts, knowing that although his presence was intimidating, the villagers wouldn't hesitate to refuse lodging for the night if he seemed threatening. One villager approached her, a baby nestled in his arms. He handed the baby to a woman who was watching from a short yet reasonable distance.

"What brings you to our village?" he asked, neither nicely nor offensively. His tone was neutral, maybe even a little guarded.

"My companion and I were wondering if your village could provide us lodging for tonight in one of your huts." Kagome bowed.

"Rise, girl," he ordered. "Miho will show you a hut you can occupy for this night only." He nodded to the woman with the baby and Miho smiled at Kagome.

"Come," was all she said. Kagome and InuYasha followed her obediently. Whispers suddenly arose from throughout the village, more people finding out about the visitors. Miho led the two to a vacant hut that didn't seem like anyone occupied it for years. "Sorry it's a bit dusty," she apologized. "We don't get visitors often and no one has lived in this hut for a long time."

"Why not?" InuYasha asked, undoubtedly suspicious.

Miho looked uncomfortable. She hadn't expected InuYasha to ask any questions. She gripped the baby as she smiled nervously. "It used to belong to a woman and her baby. They were thought to be cursed. No one in the village really liked them."

InuYasha and Kagome exchanged a look.

"So what happened to her?" Kagome asked carefully.

"She left," Miho answered abruptly. "She didn't want to stay here anymore." Miho pushed past them, her strained eyes darting so she didn't have to look them in the eye. "Have a safe night."

"Wait," InuYasha said, and MIho stopped. "Did the woman leave or was she exiled?"

Miho began to tremble. "I don't have to tell you that."

"Why was she forced out of this village?" Kagome asked harshly, gaining confidence. Something was off about this village and the way this woman was acting. She wouldn't stay in a place that threatened her and InuYasha's safety.

Miho pleaded, "Please just rest for the night." She looked outside once more before her eyes dropped to the ground. "If you still want to know tomorrow morning, I will tell you then." She rushed from the hut. Kagome and InuYasha stood for a while before Kagome spoke,

"Let's just do as she says, InuYasha." She yawned. "I'm tired." Kagome got comfortable on the floor and she felt InuYasha's warm robe drape onto her. Soon, she fell asleep. InuYasha, however, got comfortable in the corner facing the entrance to the hut and watched over Kagome throughout the night.

When morning arrived, Kagome awoke to InuYasha shuffling through his bag and pulling out the map. By the time she opened her eyes, he was studying the map carefully. She was about to greet him when someone knocked timidly on the hut. They both looked up to see Miho enter. The baby was not with her this time.

"You need to go," she said.

Kagome blinked the sleep out of her eyes and sat up, her back aching slightly from sleeping on the hard floor. "So soon?" she replied, her stomach growling.

InuYasha rolled up the map and demanded, "Tell us now, Miho." He reached in the bag and handed food to Kagome who accepted readily.

Miho fidgeted, probably thinking that they would've forgotten after a night's rest. Her knuckles balled into fists at her sides before she disclosed, "This hut used to belong to my older sister, Pai."

Kagome shivered involuntarily at the mention of that name. Why did it make her uneasy?

"My older sister, Pai, had a hanyou child when she was my age. The villagers would try to kill it all the time, but Pai stayed nonetheless. It was when the child started gaining the powers inherited from his father that we began to fear it. My husband's father who was the village head at the time, exiled the hanyou from the village. And of course, my sister couldn't leave it to fend for itself in the wild." Tears spilled from Miho's eyes. "I haven't seen my sister since."

Kagome felt color drain from her face as she glanced at InuYasha. If she was shaken by this story, she could only wonder what InuYasha was thinking from hearing this. She looked back to Miho. "Why was only the hanyou banned from the village?"

"Initially, the former village head wanted both Pai and her child gone. But, my husband, Ichirou, who you saw last night, used to have feelings for my older sister. He persuaded the village head to allow her to stay. But she left anyway." Miho looked away, as if she was ashamed to share her sister's history with this village.

"You're with a man who used to pawn after your older sister?" Kagome whispered.

Miho nodded, her sadness overwhelming. "They say I look just like her," her voice cracked.

After that, Kagome and InuYasha left. It was a miracle none of the villagers had tried to harm them during the night. Kagome figured Miho had requested to her husband, the current village head, to make sure nothing happened to them. When they were a reasonable distance away from the village, Kagome grabbed InuYasha's arm. He was unusually silent.

Kagome gently pulled his face towards hers and moved her lips against his. He responded desperately, the pain that he'd sealed up long ago threatening to resurface. Kagome didn't want his old memories to consume him. When they parted, slightly out of breath, Kagome said,

"Just remember that I love you as you are, InuYasha."

 **A/N:** I actually wrote this chapter pretty quickly! Yay! Here are some definitions:

 **Nippon** \- Japan

 **Zhōngguó** \- China

If you are Japanese or Chinese and anything I use is inaccurate, please let me know! Especially since later chapters will be set in China, a lot of research will be done on my part. However, not everything may be accurate!

Naraku seems to be getting a little reckless, everyone… Or is it all a part of his plan?

Who remembers Pai? She was first introduced in chapter 3! Kudos to you if you realized who she was before Miho's explanation :)

 **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS :) The response I get will motivate me to write faster! ~ bye**


End file.
